


Perfectly Imperfect

by 001592400



Series: Trouble Makers. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hunters, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Stilinski Family Feels, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 71,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001592400/pseuds/001592400
Summary: Scarlett and Stiles Stilinski everyone knew them as the sheriff kids and the trouble makers of beacon hills.  They were close they were each other best friends, it was them against the world but their lives are about to change forever when they decided to drag their best friend Scott to go look for a dead body in the middle of the night.





	1. Body Hunting.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This story is not going to have a love interest it's going to be about family and friendship.

**ONE | BODY HUNTING.**

~#~#~#~#~

 

"Come on Stiles keep up your losing to a girl here."

"I wouldn't be losing if you didn't crash into me every chance you get."

Stiles and Scarlet were sitting in the live room playing video games and acting like they were not listening in on their father's phone call about a body well half a dead body in the woods.

Noah sighed ending the phone call then grabbed his things and put his coat on. He glanced at the twins. "I've got to go out for a few hours," he told them, grabbing his keys from the table. "Don't stay up long playing video games. You've got to be up early for school tomorrow and please for the love of god stay out of trouble."

"We will be on our best behavior," Scarlet told her father not even glancing at him, she nudged her brother with her foot. "Won't we Stiles?"

"Of course we will." Stiles agreed. "So on you go Dad don't worry about us, you go and save this town from all the bad guys."

Noah rolled his eyes. "I'll just have to take your word for it won't I?"

Stiles and Scarlet both nodded. "Yes."

When their dad was out the door, Scarlet and Stiles turned of their game, putting their controllers down on the table then looked at one another with the same look on their faces.

Scarlet was the first one who stood up. "You call Scott, let him know we are on our way and I'll grab our coats and shoes from upstairs." she ran up the stairs.

"Flashlights don't forget them," Stiles yelled up he heard his sister replied then grabbed his phone dialing is his best friend which went straight to voicemail. "Guess what Scott, your favorite people in the world are coming over because we are going to look for a dead body."

 

* * *

 

Scott McCall was in his room getting ready to go to bed when he heard some movement outside his house, he grabbed the first thing he saw which was a baseball bat and went to investigate.

Scott held the baseball bat higher as he walked out onto the front porch he screamed and swung the bat just barely missing the person's head as they hung upside down from the roof. "Stiles!" Scott cried out when he noticed it was his best friend that decided it was a great idea to break into his house at this time of the night.

"I can not believe you nearly hit my brother in the head with a baseball bat." Someone said from behind him which caused Scott to swing the bat again when he turned around lucky for him they ducked before it could get in contact with their head. "And now you decide to nearly bash my head in with it."

"Scarlett." Scott glanced between his best friends. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You weren't answering your phone," Stiles told him. On the way over to Scott's, they've left him a lot of voicemails.

Scarlet placed her hands on her hips glancing at the bat still in Scott's hand. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator."

"Do we look like predators to you?" as Scott was about to answers Scarlett question she held up her hand. "Don't answer that please."

"Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. Our dad left twenty minutes ago." Stiles explains still hanging upside down. "Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department, and even State Police."

"For what?" Scott asked them.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Scarlett told him, she tried to help her brother from the roof, but Stiles shook her off and got down himself nearly falling over if it wasn't for her catching him by the arm.

"A dead body?"

Stiles and Scarlet gave a look. "No, a body of water," Stiles answered sarcastically.

"That would be weird if it was just a body full of water." Scarlet shook her head. "And yes Scott a dead body."

"You mean like murder?" Scott asked again causing Stiles and Scarlet to roll their eyes. Their best friend always seems to question them on everything they do.

"Nobody knows yet," Stiles told him. "Just that it was a girl probably in her 20s."

Scott looks at them both. "If they found the body, then what are they looking."

The twins glanced at each other then back at Scott with the same smile on their faces and right there and then Scott knew they were planning something. They didn't call them the trouble makers for no reason. "That's the best part... They only found half."

"And guess what Scotty boy we are going," Scarlet told him, taking the bat from his hands.

"Why am I friends with you guys again." Scott followed them to the jeep.

"Because you love us," Stiles said.

"And you'll be lost without us," Scarlet added

* * *

 

 

Stiles jeeps pulled up at the beacon hills preserves. Stiles got out then helped his sister get out the back where she handed him a flashlight and one for herself they would have bought another one for Scott if they could have found one.

Soon the three best friends were out and began their hike along the woods to look for a dead body.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked them.

"Of course we are Scotty don't you want to have some excitement in your life," Scarlett said to him.

"Plus Scott you were the one who is always bitching about nothing happens in this town," Stiles added. "But you know that's not true because Scarlett and I always find something to do in this town."

"What like pranking everyone" Scott rolled his eyes. "Seriously though I wanted to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Why?" Scarlet didn't see what the big deal was with lacrosse half the team on there are assholes. Even Jackson who has made it his life's mission to be an ass to all three of them.

"Because I'm playing this year," Scott told them. "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit!" There it was again Stiles and his sarcasm. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked them changing the subject.

"We didn't think about that," Scarlet told him. "We were trying our hardest to make sure our dad didn't know we were listening in on his phone calls."

"And, what if whatever killed the body is still out here?"

"Okay we didn't think about that either, we just wanted to find a dead body."

"It's comforting to know you both planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"We know," Stiles said as they started climbing up a small hill.

Scott breathing began to get heavy. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight?" he told out his inhaler taking a puff from it.

"Here." Scarlett handed over her flashlight to him. "Are you sure you are gonna be able to make first line?" she let out a small scream when her brother tugged her and Scott to the ground beside him.

"Shh." Stiles nodded to where officers and dogs were in the distanced. "Come on." he tugged his sister by the arm as they ran trying to get caught.

"We left Scott." Scarlett looked behind her trying to find their best friend but didn't see him anywhere.

The teens ran into one of the dogs that took them by surprise and just like that both of them fell to the ground. "Hold it right there!" the deputy shine a light in Stiles' face.

"Hang on, hang on." The sound of their father voice made them want to run and hide, "These little delinquents belong to me."

"Hello, dad, beautiful night for a walk eh?" Scarlett told him as she got herself off the ground.

"You remember when I told you both not to get into trouble." They gave their father a nod. "This was what I meant. So do you both just love to listen in on my phone calls."

"Well, it's pretty hard not to listen in when you were in the same room as us," Scarlett answered.

"Don't get smart with me," Noah warned his daughter. "So where's your usual partner in crime."

Stiles glanced at his sister then back to his father. "Who, Scott?" Noah nodded. "He's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just us in the woods. Alone."

Noah not wanting to take his word since he knows where ever the twins go they always seem to drag Scott into it. "Scott, you out there?" he shined the light towards the trees. "Scott." when he noticed nobody there he glance back at his children. "Well, you both I'm going to walk you back to your car. And we are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

"It was Stiles idea, he had it all planned out I had nothing to do with it." Scarlett was trying her hardest to get out of it.

"What no it wasn't, it was yours," Stiles argued back.

"I don't care whose idea it was you both are still going to get in trouble."

* * *

 

Scarlett alarm started playing really loud music waking the girl up from her sleep.

"Turn that thing off!." her brother yelled from his bedroom banging on the wall.

Scarlett rolled over to her side reaching out to turn her alarm off. She was about to go back to sleep then she remembers it was a school day so no more sleeping in.

When she heard Stiles move about in his room, she raced to get out the bed, grabbing a towel she ran out her room the same time Stiles was rushing out his room causing both of them to crash into each other.

Stiles and Scarlett began to have a stare down with other.

"Oh no, you don't you always use the hot water," Stiles said to her stepping in his sister's way when she moved.

"I don't always use the hot water." Scarlett defends herself. "I think you have me confused for yourself."

"Yes you do now it's my turn to use the shower first. Now move out my way."

"You move out my way." Scarlett tried to step around Stiles, but he just got in her way again every time she moved he moved. "Stiles move."

"No."

"Yes."

That lasted for about five minutes until Stiles had enough and shoved his sister to the side and ran for the bathroom getting there before she even could stop him and slammed the door in her face.

"Stiles!" Scarlett banged on the bathroom door. "Open the door."

"Can't hear you over the water running," Stiles yelled back, and Scarlet knew he was smiling.

"Your an asshole."

"Love you too sis." Stiles laughed.

* * *

 

 

On the way to School Scarlett got to drive the jeep this time. There was no way she was letting Stiles drive when he used all the hot water and made her wait fifteen minutes to get a shower.

Now it was race to get to school making sure he was alright after getting left behind last night. As soon as Scarlett parked the car, Stiles was out before she had time to take her seatbelt off. Causing her to rush out the jeep to catch up with her annoying brother.

"Okay, let's see this thing," Stiles said to Scott.

Their best friend raised his shirt to show them the bandage covering his wound on his side. "How did that even happen?" Scarlett asked, concerned for her best friend.

Scott put released his shirt. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you," Stiles asked as they began to walk towards the school.

Scott nodded his head. "Yeah."

"No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"Are you sure you heard a wolf," Scarlett asked placing her hand on Scott's arm to get him to stop walking,

"Yeah, I'm sure." Scarlett and Stiles looked at him still not believing him what he was saying. "What makes you think I didn't hear anything?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves," Stiles told him. "Not in like sixty years."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Sorry, Scotty but it's true," Scarlett told him. "Maybe you thought you just heard one."

"Okay then if you are not going to believe me about the wolf then, you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body."

Stiles and Scarlett glanced at each other. "What seriously?"

"We wanted to be the one to find the body," Scarlett added, it was just their luck that their father had to find them.

"I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"Oh god, that's freakin' awesome, I mean this is seriously gonna be the thing that's happened to this town since." Stiles stopped to look over at Lydia who was walking towards them with her group of friends. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin... Hey, Lydia. You look" Scarlett rolled her eyes when Lydia just walked on by. "Like you're gonna ignore me."

Stiles looks at Scott who was enjoying watching it. "Your the cause of this, you know."

Scott laughed and began walking into the school. "Uh-huh.

"Draggin' me down your nerd depths. I'm nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you." Stiles continued on.

Scarlett stopped her brother from following Scott. "You know if Lydia can't see what an amazing guy you are then it's her lost." She smiled at him. "Maybe you should move on from her because there are way more girls out there that will know what an amazing, smart guy you are Stiles."

"You're only saying that because you are my sister."

Scarlett shook her head, "That's one of the reason. The other reason is that I care about you and I hate seeing you like this over one girl who acts dumb because she's dating an asshole like Whittemore." she contacted her arm with his. "Now let's get to class little brother."

Stiles rolled her eyes. "You're only five minutes older than me."

 


	2. Scott the werewolf.

**TWO | SCOTT THE WEREWOLF.**

~#~#~#~#~

 

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night." Mister Curtis, their English teacher, told the class. Scott looked over to Stiles and Scarlett seeing them low five he rolled his eyes at them. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." when Scott looked over at the twins again this time they shrugged since its all new news to them. "Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Scarlett was tapping away at her pen as she read which seems to be annoying some of the students in the class although she didn't care she was thinking about who the suspect was.

Stiles is one of the ones getting annoyed with his sisters tapping the pen reached over and snatched it from her hand.

Scarlett was about to grab the pen back when vice principal walked in getting everyone attention. "Class this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Scarlett turns back to her brother and went to snatch her pen back only for Stiles to hold it back. "Stiles give me back my pen."

Stiles shook his head, "No you're annoying everyone."

"Mister and Ms. Stilinski." Mister Curtis called out to them. "Does there seem to be a problem.

Stiles and Scarlett shook their head. "No sir."

"Good, hope it stays that way." Mister Curtis turned back to the class. "Okay, let's begin with Kafa.."

* * *

 

Scarlett was standing with her brother and her best friend talking about who they think could be a suspect. Scott wasn't actually listening to them he was more interested in with starting at the new girl.

Harley came up to them, looking over at Allison who was now joined by the power couple aka Lydia and Jackson. "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

"Because she's hot," Stiles told her. "Beautiful people herd together."

Scarlett picked up her bag from the floor. "Well that's my cue to go." she looked at Harley, "Walk you to class?"

Harley nodded. "Yeah, bye guys," she said to Stiles and Scott and left with Scarlett.

Stiles shrugged. "Was it something I said?"

Scott took his eyes off Allison and looked at his best friend. "You basically just called your sister ugly."

"No I never, I called Lydia hot it will be weird to call my sister hot that's just gross Scott."

"Do you not think your sister is beautiful?" Scott asked.

"Do you think my sister is beautiful." Stiles mocked him.

"Well yeah, I think she hot and beautiful." was Scott answer.

Stiles made a face at him. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"What you asked, and I gave you an answer not going to lie."

"I'm not listening to this what I'm going to do is walk away and forget you ever said anything to me."

Scott laughed just watching Stiles walk off mumbling some things to himself.

* * *

 

 

"I don't know what it was," Scott told his friends as they made their way back through the woods where he ended up losing his inhaler. He was talking about him being good at lacrosse, he managed to catch every ball that was thrown at him. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. That's not the only weird thing. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, and I can smell things."

"The next time, I'm making one of you carry me." Scarlett complied looking down at her soken feet.

"I'm not carrying you. You are heavy." Stiles told her causing her to shove him but not hard enough as she wished to push him into the water.

"Your an ass." Scarlett rolled her eyes. "What things do you smell Scotty?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in Stile's pocket," Scott replied. "And that perfume you love to wear so much."

"I don't even have any mint mojito gum-" Stiles reached down into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum, he then threw it away. "Anyone can smell Scarlett perfume it's that's strong. Did you know she orders it almost every month, so she has more when she runs out that's how much she loves it."

"Shut up you're acting like I'm the only one who orders things every month." Scarlett shot her brother look telling him to shut up. "So all this started with a bite?" She asked Scott.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked them worried about his health.

"You know what?" I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles teased him.

Scott stopped walking to look at his friend as he started to believe what he was saying. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think it's called, lycanthropy." Stiles glanced at his sister hoping to get some backup.

Scarlett snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, I've heard of that as well."

"What is that?" Scott glanced at them." Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah it's the worst" Stiles nodded. "But only once a month, hey at least you'll have something in common with Scarlett she gets crazy once a month as well."

Scarlett glared at her brother, pinching him on the arm. "Shut it mi-"

Before the words were even out of her mouth, Stiles covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't even think about full naming me." he took his hand away. "So Scott once a month you are going to go crazy." he started howling like a wolf which Scott Shoved him and started walking.

"You're evil." Scarlett punched Stiles on the arm lightly then followed after Scott.

"What he was the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles laughed following after them.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you Scotty and if there is then Stiles and I will help you get through." Scarlett let him know.

"Thanks." Scott looked down at the ground as they all came to a stop. "I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." he knelt down started moving around the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles said.

"Yeah, and they are just waiting for us to come back so they can shot us with arrows and drag us off somewhere to kill us," Scarlett added.

"Like the wrong turn so thanks, Scott someone going to come out and kill us so they can eat us."

"Did you watch that movie again?" Scott asked them looking up at them to see them both give him a nod. "Nice to know," he mumbled then going back to his search for his inhaler. "My mom gonna kill me for losing my inhaler those things cost about eighty bucks."

Stiles taps Scarlett and Scott as he noticed someone staring at them well not staring more like glaring.

"What are you doing here?" They asked as they walked closer to the trio. "This is private property."

"Sorry, man we didn't know," Stiles said.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something but..." Scott started to say something but changed his mind at the last minute since it looked like the man wasn't buying it. "Forget it."

The man tossed Scott his inhaler and walked away without saying anything which Scarlett thought was rude.

Scarlett shook her head. "Well, that just happened. Now can we get out of here I've got to go babysit, and I don't want to be late."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I've gotta get to work."

They were about to walk away until Stiles stopped them. "That was Derek Hale, You remember, Right? He's only like a few years older than us," he told them.

"Remember what?" Scott asked while Scarlett thought her shoes were a better place to look at.

"His family, they are all burned to death in a fire, like ten years ago."

"Pretty hard not to forget since my friend died in that fire Stiles." Scarlett snapped at her brother for bringing it up even though it wasn't his fault since he was just telling Scott. She shook her head and walked ahead of them leaving Stiles feeling guilty.

"Who was her friend again?" Scott question Stiles.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Cora, they were close."

"Oh, we should go after her make sure she alright."

"Already ahead of you buddy."

 

* * *

 By the time Scarlett got home, she was covered in paint and glitter all because of the devil twins as Stiles likes to call them. Decided to paint her instead of paper not only that she had to walk home getting strange looks with the way she looked even though it didn't bother her since she was used to getting strange looks from everyone in town. There are a few people that give her and Stiles disappointed looks for being.. Well for being them. Some loved them and then there was some who couldn't stand them. Some people felt sorry for Noah having to put up with them.

Scarlett stood at her front door going through her bag trying to find her house keys, with having no such luck she knocked on the door and waited for either her dad or brother to answer to the door.

Noah opens the front door seeing his daughter covered in paint and glitter her gave he raised his eyebrows at her. "I guess you had fun babysitting?"

"No, they were a nightmare." Scarlett pushed past her father going straight to the kitchen to get a drink. "They were hyper I couldn't calm them down for at half an hour and when I did finally did calm them down they had the nerve to say they were bored. I got them to do something like painting, and they had that look in their eyes, and that's when I knew they were planning something like oh I don't know use me to cover in paint and glitter." she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge taking a drink of it. "You know what else was worse I had to walk all the way home looking like I took a bath in glitter and paint."

"What the same look you and Stiles always have when you're planning something that's going to get you caught and in trouble." Noah sat down on the couch picking up the newspaper he was reading before Scarlett came home.

"We don't always get caught." Scarlett comment coming out of the kitchen and into the live room. "We've got away with a lot of things."

"No, you don't. you might think you do, but I always know." Noah pointed out.

"Whatever you say, dad," Scarlett mumbled. "So have you found anything out about the body you found." and there it was Scarlett being nosey just like her brother.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Noah said but when his daughter gave him a look that she wasn't going to give up until she got something out of him. He sighed putting his newspaper on the table. "They found wolf hair on the body, and that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Wolf hairs." Scarlett frowns. "There hasn't been any wolves -

"in California in like sixty years." Noah finished off what she was saying. "Which makes this case weird."

"What because a wolves ate your victim." Noah gave her a look. "Sorry, you know what I mean."

Noah shook his head. "No I don't know what you mean, and I don't want to know." Scarlett was going to sit down beside him, but he stopped her before she could. "Don't think about sitting down on my clean couch, go get yourself clean and tell your brother it's his night to make dinner."

"Yes, sir." Scarlett rushed up the stairs and into her brother's room who ended falling off his desk chair with her scaring him.

Stiles quickly got back up acting like nothing happened, he stares at his sister for what felt like forever before he burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Scarlett demanded.

"I'm laughing at you," Stiles replied once he got his laughter under control. "What happen to you?"

"The devil twins." Scarlett sat down on her brother's bed. "So you'll never believe what I just found out from dad about the body."

Stiles sat down beside her. "Dad told you, he never said anything when I asked."

"Maybe it's because I'm his favorite."

Stiles scoffs. "We all know I'm the favorite. I've always been the favorite."

"Whatever you say Mieczyslaw."

"Don't use my full name against me." Stiles glared at her playfully. "Now tell me what Dad told you."

"He said there was wolf's hair found on the body."

"Seriously." Scarlett nodded. "So the joke I made about Scott being a werewolf might not be a joke anymore." Scarlett once again nodded. "How are we going to tell Scott that he might be a werewolf because even I think that sounds crazy and that's me saying that."

Scarlett placed her hand on his arm giving it a squeeze. "We'll figure it out." she stood up. "Now I'm going to go for a shower." she stopped at his door. "It's your turn making dinner."

"Of course it is." Stiles sighed and fell back on his bed now he's got to think about how he's going to tell his best friend that he might be a werewolf.

* * *

 

 

Stiles bedroom was a mess, paper everywhere and books on the floor after thinking that Scott might be a werewolf.

The stilinski siblings went to work and got almost every book they could find at the library and got to work doing research.

Stiles was at his desk on his laptop while Scarlett was sitting on the floor leaning up against Stiles bed with books scattered around her. She had one book on her lap reading it and chewing the top of her pen at the same time.

The knock on the door made both teen jump as they were focused on what they were doing that they forgot Scott was coming over.

Stiles closed his laptop and got up to open the door for Scott. "Get in, you've got to see this." when Scott walked in he closed the door and then went to explain everything to him. "Okay, we've been up all night doing reading websites, books, all of this stuff."

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked.

"A lot" Stiles shook his head. "But that doesn't matter okay, just listen to us."

Scott sat down on Stiles bed. "Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it."

"No, because it was a wolf who ate the victim," Scarlett said from her place on the floor still reading the book that was on her lap.

Stiles kicked at his sister's feet. "Ignore her, but they are still questioning people even Derek Hale," he explains.

"The guy in the woods that we saw the other day," Scott asked.

"No Scotty the guy we met at a strip joint," Scarlett said sarcastically.

"Are you trying to tell us something here Scar." Scott teased her which caused her to chuck her pen at him.

"Okay, can we get back to what I want to tell you," Stiles said wanting to get straight to the point. "Alright, Scott you know the joke from the other day." Scott nodded. "Well it's not a joke anymore." he went on to explain to him about the wolf in the woods which Scott was having none of it.

"Do you know why a wolf howls Scotty?" Scarlett asked him standing up and sitting down beside him.

"I don't know should I?"

"It howls because it's signal to other wolfs," Scarlett explained. "You know when a wolf's alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack."

"So if you heard a wolf howling like you said you did, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them." Stiles added.

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No, werewolves."

Scott looked between them both thinking they were playing some sort of joke on them like they always do. "Are you both seriously wasting my time with this?" he sighed and stood up getting ready to leave. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I'm happy that you've got a date or whatever it is you've got going on with her Scotty, but you've got to listen to us." Scarlett forced him to sit back down and listen to him. She didn't care if he didn't want to take them seriously but she was going to make him sit there and listen until they were done. "Stiles continue." she waved her hand at her brother to get him to keep going.

"We saw you on the field today Scott, and what you did wasn't just amazing all right? It was impossible?"

Scott shrugged and stood up again. "So I made a good shot."

Scarlett and Stiles shook their heads. "No, you made an incredible shot," Stiles told him. "I mean, they way you moved your speed. You know, people can't just suddenly do that overnight, and there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think we didn't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

Scott soon had enough. "I can't think about this right now why don't we talk tomorrow."

"Haven't you listen to a word Stiles has been saying to you?" Scarlett got up and stood in front of Scott. "This can't wait until tomorrow because the full moon is tonight so whatever you've got planned with Allison can wait for another day.. In fact, I'm going to text her right now and explain to her you can't make it because of your blood lust. Well, I'm not going to tell her the last part she'll think you're weird." she walked over to his bag and took out his phone getting ready to text Allison when Scott suddenly shoved her against the wall taking her by surprise.

"What the hell Scott!" Stiles yelled pushing Scott away from his sister. "Don't ever do that again," he warn him, Scott ends up lashes out at Stiles desk chair instead of his sister.

Scott looked at Scarlett seeing the scared look on her face, that's the first time she's ever been scared of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." he backed away from her. "I have to go get ready for the party." he got his things open the door he glanced back at them. "I am sorry Scarlett."

"It's okay Scott, I know you didn't mean it." Scarlett let him know.

When Scott was gone Stiles turns to his sister. "It's not okay he attacked you, and I don't care if he didn't mean it or not he still shouldn't have done what he done." he snapped.

"Well it's done now it's in the past now, no need to make a big deal about it."

"I'm making a big deal out of it because I care," Stiles said then pick up his chair he pauses when he noticed the claw marks Scott left. "Oh no, this is bad."

"What?" Scarlett turn the chair around to see. "Well, this just proven that Scott is a werewolf."

"Yeah, and we need to go to that party."

Scarlett shook her head, crossing her arms. "I'm not going you can go, I've got a date with Chris Evans tonight" with that being said she left his room and went to hers and spent her night watching a movie before she went to bed.

 


	3. Fears

~#~#~#~#~

  
  


 "So do you have any new information about the body in woods," Scarlett asked her father as she took a seat across from him and pushed a plate of pancakes towards him.

Noah gives his daughter one of the looks. "Why would I tell my sixteen-year-old daughter?"

"Because your sixteen-year-old daughter made you pancakes and bacon," Scarlett shoved the plate closer to him. "Unlike you sixteen-year-old son who is upstairs complaining about there being no hot water."

"Just because you made me pancakes and bacon doesn't mean I'm going to tell you things about police work that has got nothing to do with you." Noah took his plate of pancakes and reached for some bacon before he could grasp the plate of bacon it was pulled back by his daughter.

"Well looks like you won't be getting your morning bacon." Scarlett put some bacon on her plate. "You are meant to be eating healthy remember."

"You're the one who made the unhealthy breakfast." Noah pointed out. "Now hand me over some bacon."

"What do I get out of it?"

"I'll buy you a car."

"I already have a car."

"Yes, I know you do but wouldn't you rather have your own car than sharing the jeep with your brother."

Scarlett had to think for a moment as lovely as it would be to have her own car but they couldn't afford a new one, and Scarlett likes sharing the jeep. Yeah sometimes it was a fight between her and her brother about who gets to drive, but it was worth it.

"I'm fine with sharing," Scarlett told her father. "Plus we can't afford a new one."

Noah was about to say something when his son came into the kitchen carrying his backpack along with Scarlett's bag.

Stiles took a look at the table before pointing to his father. "You shouldn't be eating bacon." He took the seat beside his sister. "Why are you eating bacon?"

"I didn't make breakfast this morning," Noah said. "Your sister did, so if you want to have a go at anyone then have a go at her."

Of course, her dad had to tell her brother, and she knew what coming before her brother started talking.

"You remember Scar we are meant to be feeding our father healthy food," Stiles told Scarlett.

"Yes, Mischief I know." Scarlett grabbed an apple, throwing it over to her dad who was caught off guard but caught it anyway. "Now he's eating healthy."

"That's not what I meant." Stiles took some pancakes and drown them in syrup then put some bacon on top of his pancakes before digging in.

Scarlett made a face of disgust at her brother. "I think you should be the one eating healthy."

"Yes, Stiles listen to your sister." Noah pulled the plate away from his son and placed it with an apple. "Eat healthy son."

Stiles pointed his fork at his father. "I don't have to eat healthily I'm young."

"You do know you could still have a heart attack when you're young. You could still get a heart disease." Scarlett started saying all the things that could still happen to you when you're young. "So you see Stiles it doesn't matter what age you are you can still have things happen to you."

Both Stiles and Noah blinked a couple of times in surprise at the way Scarlett was talking. By now they should be used to it.

"Can you stop being a human Wikipedia for one day please."

Scarlett shrugged. "Your jealous just because I'm smarter than you."

"We have the same I.Q," Stiles argued. "Which is strange."

"I still believe you copy everything I've done in my life." Scarlett just managed to the dodge the apple Stiles threw at her.

"Whatever." Stiles stood up getting his bag. "Dad remember to eat healthily I don't want to hear from anyone that you've been cheating."

"Now here I thought I was the parent," Noah said. "Can both of you get to school before your late and Scarlett think about what I said earlier."

"We are only looking out for you because we care about you." Scarlett moved over to her dad kissing him on the cheek. "And I don't have to think about anything because there's nothing to think about."

"Think about what?" Stiles asked which he got ignored as Noah went to clean up and Scarlett was already heading out the door. "Serious is nobody going to tell me."

"Get to school Stiles before your sister drive without you which will only make you even later since you'll have to walk to school."

"Okay I'm going, but this is not over."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett was at her weekly therapy sessions with Ms. Morrell. She used to go to therapy sessions after her mother died it stopped after she got better. Then the panic attacks and nightmares started up again, and that was why she started seeing Morrell.

It was the little things that would always set Scarlett off. Like if she forgot to do something or lost something she would start panicking, she hid it from her brother and her father as they would worry and she didn't need to worry about her as they both have their own lives to deal with.

Scarlett's nightmares were always the same she always dreamt of losing her family and finding their bodies. She would dream about her mother. She would dream about how her mother always used to take her out into the woods to see if they were any animals about but then the dreams would turn into a nightmare of her mother yelling crazy things at her or leaving her alone in the woods with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

The sound of the clock ticking was all you heard in the small office.

Monrell was staring at Scarlett while Scarlett was staring at her hands just wanting to get this over with.

"So Scarlett how are you feeling this morning?" Morrell asked maybe she was getting fed up with being here the same way Scarlett was feeling.

"I don't know," Scarlett answered glancing up at Morrell. "How do you think I'm feeling?"

"I can't tell you how you are feeling. Only you can tell me how you are feeling."

"You know I sometimes see her not just in my dreams anymore." Scarlett decided to change the subject. "Or I can smell her, but that might have something to do with the fact that I always wear the perfume she always used to wear." she smiled a little. "I remember how she used come home from work and the first thing she did was give Stiles and I the biggest hug ever like she was afraid to let us go."

Morell was sitting there across from Scarlett taking in everything she was saying to her not even writing anything down once. "Do you and Stiles talk about your mom."

Scarlett shook her head. "No we don't talk about her much, but we do watch old movies all the ones she loved to watch. We even cook together." This was the first time in a while that Scarlett has talked about her mom to someone other than Melissa. "Our mom has the book full of recipe that we use to cook. We don't have to talk about her when we do things that remind us of her."

They talked more about Scarlett's family more like they talked about her mother some more.

"What's your biggest fears?" Morrell asked.

Scarlett sat up in the chair. "Like what I'm most afraid of?" Morrell nods. "I'm afraid of a lot of things. Like I can't swim because I'm afraid if I go into the water I will drown or knowing my luck I'll get eaten. Yes I know it's weird, but I can't help it even though I think that has something to do with me watching jaws and piranha when I was younger, and it didn't help that Stiles and Scott used to always tease me about it. I'm also afraid of losing my brother and my father, I don't want to lose them the same as I lost my mom." She leans forward in her seat. "What about you? What are your biggest fears? I've got more, and we don't have time to go through all my fears in one sitting so tell me what are you most afraid."

Morrell wrote something down on her notepad before glancing back up at Scarlett. "I'm afraid this isn't about me, This is about you and what you are feeling."

"Such a shame, I thought you were going to share some of your deep dark secrets with me. After all, I've told you things about me I don't tell my brother, and that's a shocker since we don't keep anything from each other" The bell rang meaning it was time for Scarlett to get to her class. "Well, this has been good." She stood up picking her bag up from the floor and swinging it over her shoulders. "Same time next week?"

"Yes, same time next week." Morrell stood up and walked to the door holding it open for Scarlett. "Why don't we continue talking about your fears then."

"Only if you promise to share some your fears with me, after all, it only fair."

Morrell smiled. "We'll see. Now get to your next class before you end up being late."

"That's why you're my favorite teacher."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett sat down on the bleachers getting ready to watch the team practice. The only reason she comes to these things is for her brother and her best friend. Why couldn't they choose something else to do she'll never know. If only the school had a chess club, then that would give her brother something to do.

The game was going off to a great start until Scott started using his wolf powers and losing control and by losing control, he ended up causing Jackson pain.

While every other player and the couch were busying making sure Jackson was alright, Stiles was over at his best friends side making sure he was okay, and after a second or so Stiles was rushing off with Scott.

Scarlett stood up watching her brother and her best friend rush off. She picked up her things to go after them only for her pause when she saw Derek off in the distance watching the whole thing.

Without a second thought, Scarlett went off to find Stiles and Scott. She saw them both in the boy's locker room where Scott was wolfed out and getting ready to attack her brother.

Stiles fall back away from Scott just as Scarlett walked into the locker room.

Doing the first thing she could think of Scarlett grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall near her brother and used it on Scott to try and calm him now.

Stiles grabbed hold of his sister's arm and tugged her out the room with him away from danger.

"Well, that could have been worse," Scarlett said to Stiles, leaning up against the wall beside him.

"I was nearly eaten alive by our werewolf best friend." Stiles took the fire extinguisher from Scarlett and sat it on the floor.

"Stiles?" Scott called out from inside the locker room.

"Looks like our best friend is back to his old self," Scarlett said. "Just to be warned if he did end up killing you then I will find a way to make him pay." She smiled patted him on the shoulder before going back to the locker room where Scott was back to his human self.

"What happened?" Scott asked them.

"Oh you know you just tried to kill my brother."

"Yes, which wasn't how I wanted to spend my day." Stiles knelt down in front of Scott. "As I told you before, It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger.

"But that's lacrosse," Scott told them. "It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end you killing someone on the field." Scott information him. "You can't play Saturday. You are gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

"Okay, at least we've got that sorted out." Scarlett clapped her hands together. "Thought I should warn you, Scott, that I think you should be careful. As I believe you've got yourself a stalker."

"What." Both Stiles and Scott said at the same.

"I saw Derek watching you on the field today, so he saw you go all crazy."

"This is all I need," Scott said. "Not only got to worry about Allison dad killing me. I've got to now watch out for Derek."

"Why would Allison dad want to kill you?" Scarlett asked confused.

"Because he is a hunter," Stiles told her. "He shoot Scott on Friday night."

"Your life has gone to hell Scotty." Scarlett squeezed Scott arm. "Now I'm going to find out what damage you've done to Jackson. meaning I've got to talk to Lydia.

Stiles stood up and blocked his sister from leaving the room. "Since when do you talk to Lydia?"

"I've always talked to Lydia," Scarlett said like it wasn't a big deal and it wasn't a big deal. "Now move out my way, I've got places to be."

"As your brother, I think you should be telling me these things."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and pushed her brother away. "Yeah, I'll tell you things when you earn the right to know these things." She didn't wait around to hear what Stiles was going to say she went to find Lydia.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett was heading up the stairs to her room with a sandwich and a can of coke. She was looking forward to relaxing and watching a movie.

"Scarlett, get your ass in here," Stiles called out from his bedroom as she walked past.

"No" Scarlett wasn't going to let her brother spoil her night all because he wanted the information on Jackson. "I've got homework."

"You can do your homework later." Stiles took the can from her hand and walked back into his room. "Hurry up."

Scarlett cursed to herself as she walked into her brother's room, she sat on his bed and placed her plate on his bedside table.

Stiles was already sitting on his desk chair getting his laptop set up so he could video call, Scott. He opens his sister can and took a drink from it.

"That was my can I hope you know that." Scarlett was used to Stiles stealing her things.

Stiles shrugged, turning around on the chair wheeling over to take half of her sandwich. "Now It's mine." he took a bite out of the sandwich.

"By all means help yourself, It's not like I'm hungry or anything." Scarlett sarcastically told him.

"I just did," Stiles mumbled taking another drink from the can. He passed it to Scarlett who took without question asked and sat it on the table. "Now what did you find out from Lydia."

"I'm not going to tell you then explain it all over again to Scott so get him on video chat, and I'll tell the both of you together."

Stiles rolled his eyes and got the chat set up. "So how's Lydia?"

Of course, her brother would end up bringing up at some point she was just waiting for it. "She's pissed at Scott for hurting her boyfriend the usually just hope Scott doesn't have a run in with her anytime soon."

"What'd find out?" Scott asked as soon as he accepts the chat request from Stiles.

"Yes, Scarlett what did you find out?" Stiles turns around to his sister.

Scarlett stood up from the bed taking Stiles laptop and sat back on the bed with Stiles following. "I found out from Lydia that Jackson has got a separated shoulder so it's bad and Lydia's on the warpath."

"Because of me?"

Scarlett nodded, and Stiles shook his head. "Yes," Scarlett said while Stiles said the opposite.

Stiles pinched her in the arm. "Don't listen to her," he told their best friend. "It wasn't because of you. it was because Jackson is a tool."

"Is going to play?"

"Don't know I didn't ask Lydia all I asked if Jackson was alright," Scarlett answered. "At least they'll have you as there star player." she paused for a moment. "Oh no they won't have you because you are not playing on Saturday and don't even argue with me on this one Scotty, we don't need you changing on the field and killing someone."

Stiles grabbed the laptop from his sister and placed it on his on lap. "Scar do you see that?" He pointed something behind Scott.

Scarlett lean closer to him to get a closer a look seeing a figure behind Scott. "Yes, It looks like someone is behind him, tell him."

Stiles did what he was asked and began typing only for the chat to get disconnected. "Great now we'll never know."

Scarlett shrugged and took the laptop back from him. "He'll be fine it was probably nothing." she got Netflix up. "Now let's watch a movie."

 


	4. Wolfsbane

~#~#~#~#~

 

Because Scott ended smiling blood at Derek's house. The twins with Scott had to go to the hospital so Scott could sniff the dead body in the morgue to see if it was the same smell he smelt at Derek's place. 

It was just there luck that Lydia just happens to be at the hospital the same time as them. 

Stiles being Stiles awkwardly approached Lydia while Scarlett stood at the reception area watching. 

Stiles thought it was time he tried to tell Lydia how he feels. "Hey, Lydia you probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in Biology." He pauses to take a breath. "Anyway, I always thought we just had this kind of connection. You know, unspoken of course. Maybe, it's kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." He felt a little bit better since he finally was able to let everything out well not everything. It was turned into disappointing when Lydia took out her Bluetooth headset that was covered by her hair. 

"Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said." Lydia was looking bored already. "Is it worth repeating?" 

Scarlett being the one to always help her brother out decided to help him out again. She moved to his side and put her arm over his shoulder. "Hey, Lydia remember me." She smiled. "My brother here was just saying that he thought you looked beautiful." 

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "He was?" 

"I was?" Stiles was confused. He flinched when his sister pinched him on the arm. "I mean yes I think you look beautiful not that you don't look beautiful any other day because you do every day but yeah I was saying you look beautiful." 

"I guess I should say thanks," Lydia said. "But if you don't mind I want to go back to talking to my friend." she held the Bluetooth up hoping they would get the message. 

"We will leave you to it then." Scarlett tugged her brother to the other seats in the waiting area. "I still don't get why you like her." 

"I don't know if I've ever told you this before but I'm thankful to call you my sister," Stiles said. "You got Lydia to say something to me, and now she knows I think she's beautiful so thank you." 

"It was no big deal, and I know you would've done the same thing for me," Scarlett told him. "But you won't ever need to do that for me since I won't be chasing after someone who doesn't even give me the time of day. I would give up already and moved on to someone who likes me as well." 

"I take it back. I wish I were an only child." 

"No, you don't wish that." 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "For your information, Lydia is going to notice me someday." 

"Yeah, I know she will. You will be friends first then maybe just maybe after that something might happen between the both of you." Scarlett said. "So start dating other people first because Stiles they are plenty of girls out there for you and you haven't noticed them because all you can see is Lydia who only can see Jackson so please give it up."

"You don't know what you are talking about since you've never had a boyfriend in your life."  

"I've had a boyfriend, in fact, he was my first kiss which you haven't even had your first kiss so shut up." 

"Jordan Hay from fifth grade doesn't count as your boyfriend or your first kiss since he got dared to kiss you and you slapped him for kissing you." Stiles picked up a random pamphlet from the table. "Now shut up." 

Instead of coming up with a comeback Scarlett took her phone and decided to use that to pass time to wait for Scott to come back. 

Scott came back a snatched the pamphlet from Stiles scaring him in the process. "The scent was the same," he told them both. 

"Are you sure," Scarlett asked standing beside her brother. "I mean you've got be sure on this Scott since you've not been a werewolf for long and you could be wrong about this." 

"Scar, I know what I smelt, and it was the same thing at Derek's meaning we've got proof that he killed the girl and he buried her other half of the body in his front yard." 

"Let me ask you something?" Stiles asked Scott. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play the game and he said you couldn't." 

"I think it's because Derek told him he couldn't play the game," Scarlett answered for Scott. She knew he wanted to play and if Derek wasn't around then, he would be able to do that.  "I think you should listen to him Scott and not play since you don't even know how to control yourself and you are going to hurt someone when you are out on the field or worse you are going to kill someone." 

Stiles nodded his head agreeing with his sister. "She does make a good point, so maybe you shouldn't play. Wait until you've got better control. It's only one game they will be more games to play when you do have better control." 

Scott glared at his friends. "There were bite marks on the legs... Bite marks." 

"Could've been a dog. Doesn't mean it was a werewolf did you ever think about that." 

"Again she makes a good point." 

"Oh yeah, and a dog just magically happen to bury the body in Derek's front yard," Scott said sarcastically. 

Stiles and Scarlett gave Scott a look telling him that they were not impressed with his sarcasm. "Frist of all don't use sarcasm on us. that is our thing." Stiles said with Scarlett agreeing with him. "And second we are with you Scott, and if you say there's a body, then there's a body, so that means we are going to need shovels." 

"If we get caught digging up half a body then I'm blaming it all you two," Scarlett told hem as she followed them out the hospital. 

~#~#~#~#~

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" Scarlett asked as she got out the jeep and her brother handed her a shovel. "I mean I get why we're doing this. I don't know about you both, but I've got a feeling Derek or someone else is going to catch us." 

"I can't believe you are backing down Scar," Stiles said. "You and I live for danger, we don't back down from anything, and we are helping Scott like the good friends we are." 

"Something's different," Scott said glancing around. 

"Different how?" 

"I don't know." Scott shook his head. "Let's get this over with." 

Scarlett started whistling a tune as she began to dig it was better than digging in silences. 

"This is taking way too long," Scott said halfway through of them digging the hole. 

"Just keep going," Stiles said. 

"Yeah Scott keep going, after all, you were the one who said something was here, so we are not stopping now," Scarlett added. "I wonder what would happen if Derek comes back." 

"Then we get the hell out of here," Stiles answered like it was that easy. 

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked.

"I've already got a plan for that." 

"Mind filling us in on this master plan of your Stiles." Scarlett moved some of her hair away from her face. 

"Scott runs one way while we run the other way and whoever he catches first too bad." 

"We hate that plan." Scarlett talked for herself and Scott. 

"Well, it's the only plan I could come up with now keep digging unless you both want us to get caught." They started digging again until Stiles ended up hitting something solid. "Alright, stop, stop!" he dropped the shovel and used his hands to move the dirt away to find a black bag tied with rope, so he starts to get it untied with the help of Scott. 

Scarlett threw her shovel to the side and got out the hole. "What is it?" she asked them. "Maybe you were right all along Scott."

"Hurry," Scott told Stiles. 

"I'm trying." Stiles looked up at his sister. "You might want to help us out here Scar." 

Scarlett shook her head. "I think you both have got it. I'm fine out here where it's safe plus I don't want to touch a dead body." 

"But you are fine with searching and digging up one." Stiles pointed out and went back to helping Scott. "Did he have to tie the thing in nine hundred knots?" 

"I'll do it." Scott quickly worked to untie the knot then he and Stiles pulled the bag apart to reveal the head of the wolf, which caused them both to scream and jump out the hole. 

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked more like a scream. 

Scarlet looked down at the head of the wolf. "I don't know if you know this Stiles, but that is the head of a wolf." 

"I can see that Scarlett." Stiles glared at his sister. "I thought Scott said he smelled blood as in human blood."  he looked at Scott. "You said that to us, and that clearly does not look human to me." 

"I told you something was different," Scott said.

"This doesn't make sense." 

"We gotta get out of here." 

"Yeah." Stiles agreed. "Help me cover this up. You aswell Scarlett." he glanced at his sister who wasn't paying attention to them, in fact, she was staring at something else. "Looks like my sister is in her own little world. Leaving it up to us to cover the dead wolf," he told Scott. 

"No look." she points to purple flower. "You see that flower." 

"What about it?" Scott asks Scarlett while Stiles goes over to expect the flower. 

"It's wolfbane." 

"What's that?" 

The twins rolled their eyes at him. "Haven't you seen the Wolfman?" Stiles asks Scott which he shakes his head at. "Lon Chaney Jr? The classic werewolf movie?" 

"No, not all of us sit around watching old movies." The twins gave their best friend a look that they weren't pleased with his answer. "What? why are you looking at me like that?"

"We are looking at you like that because we think you are a dumbass for not watching old movies as they are the best kind of movies," Scarlett told him. 

"And because you are so unprepared for this. If you want to be a good wolf, then you've got to do your research buddy." Stiles added. He got a closer look at the flower and began to pull it from the ground. It was attached to a rope causing him to move around in a circle like a spiral.

"You might want to take a look at this," Scarlett said to Stiles and Scott as she looked down at the hole where instead of the wolf head it turns into the top half of the body.  "Doesn't look like a wolf anymore." 

~#~#~#~#~

The next morning Scarlett stood with Scott watching as Derek was lead out of his house in handcuff.

"I feel guilty," Scarlett told Scott who was still watching Derek. "We don't know why she was buried there and I think you should be feeling guilty as well." 

"He killed a girl and buried the half of her body in his front yard," Scott said. "We've got nothing to be guilty to be about." 

"You only did that because he said you couldn't play." Scarlett turned her attention back to the scene in front of them just in time to see her twin go in the police car. "My brother has a death wish." 

"Doesn't he always." 

Scarlett moved away to get to the car and drag her brother out before their father catches him. 

"Hold it right there."

Scarlett cursed to herself at the sound of her fathers' voice she slowly turns to face him. "Hey, dad what are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing. Now stay there so I can get your brother then both of you are going to explain to me what you are doing here." Noah opens the car door and yanked his son out by his arm and made him stand beside his sister. "Now who wants to explain to me what you both are doing here." when none of them said anything instead they looked at each other having a silent conversation with them self. "Well, I'm waiting." 

"We are just trying to help," Stiles answered. 

"Yeah just think of us as your little helpers," Scarlett added. "Like always." 

"Okay, then how about you both help me understand more clearly," Noah said. "How did you both come across this." 

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler," Stiles told their father. 

"Which he dropped when?" 

Stiles looked at Scarlett for help, but she wasn't going to give him support since he landed himself in it. "The other night." 

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." 

"Yes." 

"The other night when you both told me you were alone and Scott was at home?" 

"Yes," Stiles said. Scarlett slapped him on the arm. "I mean no." 

Noah glanced between both of them. "So you lied to me?" 

"Well, that depends dad on how you define lying," Scarlett asked. 

"I define it as not telling me the truth," Noah said. "How do you define it?" 

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position," Stiles said. Scarlett had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing. 

"You both are lucky I don't arrest you. Now get the hell out here." 

"We can do that," Scarlett said grabbing her brother's arm. 

"But you both are grounded." 

The twins turned back to their dad. "For how long?" 

"If I could then I would ground you until your eighteen," Noah answered. "But right now you are going to be grounded for however long I say now get out here before I think about taking away the jeep." 

"Yes, we are going." Stiles grabbed his sister arm this time and dragged her over to the jeep. 

~#~#~#~#~

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial," Scott said from looking at his phone. 

"Keep looking Scotty, you'll find something," Scarlett said from the backseat of the jeep. She wanted to drive, but Stiles manages to beat her to it, so she was stuck in the back. 

"Maybe it's like a ritual or something," Stiles told them. "Like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn." 

"I'll put it on my to-do list. Right underneath, 'figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight'"  Scott mumbled. 

Scarlett rolled her eyes. She didn't think it was a good idea for Scott to be even playing tonight. But Scott's not going to listen to anyone after all he's got his mind set on playing even though he knows he could hurt someone.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves," Stiles said. 

"I don't know if I should take offense to that or not," Scarlett replied. 

"Okay! Stop it!." Scott yells at them. 

"Stop what?" 

"Stop saying, Werewolves," Scott said. "Stop enjoying this so much!" 

"Don't think anyone is enjoying this." Scarlett reposed. "Are you okay? You don't look well." 

"No, I'm not I'm so far from being okay." 

"You know you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later," Stiles told him. 

"I can't." 

"Well, you're gonna have to." 

"Stiles maybe you should shut up," Scarlett said to Stiles. "He looks unwell so shut up before he tries to rip our throats out." 

Stiles glared at his sister for the rearview mirror. "I was just saying."

Scott bangs his hand against the roof of the jeep causing Stiles to swerves the car in surprise. While Scarlett was glaring at Scott for hitting the jeep.

"Please calm down Scotty, We don't want to crash at your sudden outburst." Scarlett tried to go easy on Scott. 

Scott ignores them and leans down to unzip Stiles bag where he kept the wolfbane. "You kept it?" he asked Stiles. 

"What was I supposed to do with it?" 

"Stiles you are smart, and you know enough about werewolf meaning you know what wolfbane can do to werewolves like Scott," Scarlett said. "For someone who can be so smart, you can also be so stupid half the time." 

"Well, I'm sorry next time I'll just leave it there," 

"You should've done that in the first place." 

"Stop the car!" Scott interrupted the twins little argument. 

Without question asked Stiles stop the jeep and go out the car with his bag and threw somewhere in the woods. 

"Scott comes back you crazy person," Scarlett yelled after her best friend who ran out the jeep and disappeared somewhere. 

"Where did Scott go?" Stiles asked when he got back in the jeep, and Scarlett moved to front seats. "You were meant to make sure he stays while I get rid of the wolfbane." 

"Last time I checked I wasn't his keeper," Scarlett said. "Plus how am I meant to stop him from running away." 

"Okay, I'll take care of this." Stiles pulls out his phone, "You drive." he gets out the car going round to the other side while Scarlett takes the driver side. 

"What are you going to do?" Scarlett asked as she drove down the street. "If you are thinking about calling Scott then he's not going to answer. 

"I'm not calling Scott now shh." Stiles puts his phone on speaker so Scarlett could hear. 

"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty."  The operator said to Stiles. 

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." 

"Odd how?"

"Like an odd person or a dog like individual roaming the streets," Scarlett said instead of Stiles. 

The operator sighs. "Scarlett not you as well. I'm hanging up now. I think you should go do something else instead of pranking." 

"Don't hang up on us that is just rude."

"You should be used to it by now. Goodbye!" The operator hangs up, and Stiles angrily throws his phone in the backseats. 

"Now I need to come up with a good way to get back at her for hanging up on us," Scarlett said. "Do you think we should send her a box of empty chocolates." 

Stiles laughs. "We'll come up with something after we find Scott." 

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett sat next to Stiles on the bench not caring if the coach saw her or not she more worried about her friend on the field than she was worried about the coach having a fit. 

"If he kills or hurts someone on the field then it's his own fault we did warn him," Scarlett said as she pulled Stiles hoddie on when he handed it to her because she was cold. 

"You know what he's like he won't listen to anyone after all he cares about is losing Allison and first line like it's the only thing that matters in the world," Stiles said looking at the field where Scott and the other players were. 

"Stilinksi!" Coach shouted. 

"What?" Scarlett and Stiles answered looking at coach. 

Coach shook his head. "I meant female Stilinksi." he sighed. "What are you doing on my bench." 

"I'm sitting here to keep my brother company." she threw her arm over her brother's shoulder. "You should know that by now I'm his good luck charm." 

"Whatever just don't go running in on my field." With that being said he went off to watch the game. 

"He seems like a nice guy." Noah stood next to the twins. "You think you'll see any action tonight." He asked Stiles. 

"Action" Stiles repeated looking at the game. "Maybe." 

Scarlett was watching the game and praying that Scott didn't do any damage to himself or others, but it looks like he won't be doing anything since nobody has been passing him the ball. And Scarlett has a funny feeling that's got something to do with Jackson since he doesn't like that someone is better than him. 

"Jackson is going to make Scott lose control," Scarlett said to Stiles. 

"Or maybe Lydia is going to be the one to make him lose control," Stiles said. 

"What you mean?" Stiles nodded his head to the bleachers where Lydia was sitting with Allison and holding up a sign that says 'we luv u Jackson.' "I know she is trying to act dumb, but even a dumb person knows how to spell right." 

Stiles nodded. "Maybe if someone passed the ball to Scott once then we would be winning and not losing." 

"I can't look." Scarlett covers her face with her hands refused to watch the game anymore. 

"Maybe you should look at the new sign Allison and Lydia are holding up for Jackson even though Allison looks like she wants to do something else." 

"I don't want to look just tell me what it says." 

"It says Jackson is number one." 

"I should've made a sign for Scott," Scarlett said still not looking.

Stiles grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her up off the bench with him so she could cheer with him even though she hasn't been watching the game to know what was going on. "Yes!" he looked at his sister. "Scott win the game so you should be cheering with me." 

"Yeah I'm happy he win the game," Scarlett replied. "But something up with dad." She nodded to their dad who just got off the phone.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asks.

Noah sighs, "I can't believe I'm going to tell you this but promise me. You will keep it to yourselves." 

Stiles and Scarlet nodded. "We promise." 

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett and Stiles went to find Scott after getting some information from their father. Even though they promise to keep it to themselves, they just had to tell Scott since it's got something to do with him.

They found him in the locker room kissing Allison. Scarlett pulled her brother back, so he didn't interrupt the special moment that was going on between her best friend and the new girl.  

When Scott and Allison pull back, they are smiling at each other. "I need to get back to my dad." She moves to leave, and Stiles moves out her way so she could get passed, "Hi, Scarlett, Stiles." 

Stiles nods while Scarlett gives her a wave. As she passed. 

"I kissed her," Scott tells them as Allison was out of slight. 

"We saw," Stiles said. 

"She kissed me."

"We saw that too," Scarlett said. "And we are happy for you. Arent we Stiles." 

Stiles nodded. "It's pretty good, huh?" 

Scott was still smiling at least Allison made him happy. "I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." 

"Okay, we'll talk later then come on Scarlett." Stiles turned around to leave, but Scott grabbed his arm. 

"What?" 

"Maybe we should tell you later." Scarlett didn't want to ruin the moment, after all, Scott looked happy, and the news they've got would destroy it. 

"No, tell me now please." 

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." 

"And?" 

"I'll keep it simple," Stiles said. "Medical Examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek is human, not animal. Derek, not killer. Derek let out of jail." 

"Are you kidding?" 

"Does it look like we are kidding." Scarlett rolled her eyes. "And here's a bigger kick in the ass. Our dad ID'd the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale," Scott repeated not believing what he was hearing. 

"Derek sister," Stiles told him. 

"Now Scotty you should be feeling guilty for putting an innocent man in jail and not only that you blame him for killing his sister so if I was you then I would apologize."


	5. Heroes

**FIVE | HEROES**

~#~#~#~#~

 

 

As soon as Scarlett and Stiles got to school, Scott told them about the dream he had about Allison which felt real to him so now he was panicking about Allison.

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as they walked into the school.

"I don't know," Scott said. "I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really, I have. Usually ends a little differently."

Scarlett made a gagging sound. "I did not want to hear that. I wish I could turn time so I didn't have to hear that."

Scott had to agree with Scarlett on that one. "A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real. and B, Never give us that much detail about you in bed ever again."

"Noted, let me take a guess here."

"No, I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow." Scott cut Stiles of from finishing what he was going to say. "Like I'm gonna lose control and right her throat out."

"No of course not," Scott look at Stiles, even Scarlett, looked at him knowing he was going to say that. "Yeah, that's totally it,

"Stiles you are meant to be making him feel better not feel worse," Scarlett said.

"I can do that." Yes, he can do that, and that was what he was going to do. "Scott it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's Lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher," Scott suggested to them.

"Who Derek?" Scarlett asked even though she knew the answer to that question already.

Stiles slaps Scott on the back of the head. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus. It felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles and Scarlett asked.

"Like it actually happened," Scott told them as they open the double doors to the outside. They suddenly came to a stop as they spotted one of the school buses was covered in blood, and the backdoor was bent. Cops were taking photos of the crime scene.

"I think it did."

Scott started to panic as they went back inside the school he pulled out his phone and started sending Allison text after text hoping she would answer at least one of them.

"Scott she is going to be fine." Scarlett tried to calm her best friend down. "She might have slept in don't worry too much."

"She's not answering my texts guys," Scott told them as he looked around the hall for Allison.

"It could just be a coincidence all right?" Stiles said. "A seriously amazing coincidence."

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott asked them both still looking around for his girlfriend." Do you see her?"

Scarlett shook her head. "How about this. Stiles and I will go one way, and you go the other way."

"Okay, thanks," Scott said and left them to go search for Allison.

"I think Allison is going to be fine," Stiles told his sister. "I mean just because he had a dream about killing her doesn't mean it is going to be real. I bet people have dreams like that all the time."

Scarlett gave her brother a look. "Have you had dreams about killing people before?"

"No, I haven't well if I have then I don't remember them. Not everyone can remember their dreams."

"I remember most of my dreams."

"What dreams do you remember."

"I remember my dreams about mom." Scarlett wished she didn't say that since they don't talk about their mom much and when they do thing go awkward. Lucky for her the Principal voice from the school speakers saved her from having an awkward conversation.

"Attention, students this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled." A few students groan not be happy about having to stay in school.

"Let's get to class before we are late."

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett was in chemistry class with Stiles and Scott. Scott was still worried about happened last night on the bus thinking he had something to do with it. At least Allison was safe.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door," Scott turned around to tell his best friends.

"Could have been animal blood," Stiles suggested. "You know maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"What do you think Stiles that he goes around hunting rabbits in the middle of the night," Scarlett asked.

"Well he has changed now, we don't know what he does in the middle of the night."

Scott rolled his eyes. "And did what with it?"

"Ate it?"

"Yes, Scott you ate it."

Stiles nudged his sister. "No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Scarlett couldn't help but laugh, and she didn't care Mister Harris was staring at them. " I don't know. You 're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr and Ms Stilinksi," Harris interrupted them from continuing their conversation. "If that's your idea of hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Scarlett glared at Harris" I think you both and Mister McCall would benefit from a little distance yes?"

"No, I think we should sit here." Scarlett said while Stiles just said No."

"One of you can move, and I think It should be Mister Stilinski." Harris pointed to Stiles then to Scott meaning he should move as well.

Both Stiles and Scott gather up their things and moved seats. Scott moved to the front of the class while Stiles moved to the back.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much," Harris said before turning back to the board.

"Hey, I think they found something." Harley from beside Scott called out, and everything quickly stood up and rushed to the window to see what was going on.

"That's not a rabbit," Scott said to Stiles and Scarlett.

Outside a paramedic was rolling a man on a stretcher to the ambulance and not few man laters the man shot up screaming causing the students to jump back.

Scarlett and Stiles and Scott back away from the window and away from the other students. "Okay this is good, he got, he's not dead," Stiles said to Scott. "Dead guys can't do that."

Scott looks at my brother. "Stiles, I did that."

~#~#~#~#~

"I don't think dreams are memories," Scarlett said to Scott as they made their way to there table in the cafeteria.

"They're not." Stiles pointed out

"Then it wasn't a dream," Scott said. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

Scarlett sat down beside Stiles and across from Scott. "What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed," Scott answered. "He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"I don't think you did anything Scott," Scarlett told him.

"I don't not know it." I can't go out with Allison I have to cancel." Scarlett rolled her eyes at that.

"No, you're not cancelling okay?" Stiles said. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia sat down at there table.

"Just homework," Scarlett said while Stiles choked on his water being shocked that Lydia was sitting with him.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to Scarlett and Scott.

"Maybe she likes us." Even though she had no idea who they were.

Soon after that other people started to sit down include Danny and Allison.

"Get up," Jackson said to the guy who was sitting at the top of the table. Scarlett couldn't understand why he couldn't sit somewhere else.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny said instead of Jackson.

The guy scoffed before getting up, and Jackson took his place.

"So, I hear they're saying it's some animal attack," Danny said. "Probably a cougar."

"I heard a mountain lion," Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia sad which was a surprise to Scarlett since she likes to act dumb. Jackson gave her a weird look causing her to act dumb again, "Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Scarlett replied while glaring at Jackson.

"Who cares?" Jackson said like the heartless dick he was. "That guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually," Stiles spoke up looking up from his phone. "I just found out who it is, check it out."

Stiles held his phone out so everyone at the table could see who it is

 _"The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident."_ A reporter at the crime scene at the school. " _But confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack."_ A picture of the victim was shown on screen. _"Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

"I know this guy," Scott said to get everyone attention.

"You do?" Allison was the one to ask.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. he was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia said. "Like oh, where are we going tomorrow night." she looked at Allison and Scott, and by the looks of it, the had no idea what she was talking about. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

Allison nodded. "We were thinking of what we were going to do."

"Well, I am not sitting home tonight watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun," Lydia said like she got invited to hang out on their date.

"Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Scott asked Allison. Scarlett was eating her pasta amused with the whole thing "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

Allison shrugged. "Yeah, I guess sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson said picking up his fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"If you like I could help you with that Jackson." Scarlett leans over like she was going to take the fork from him and stab him with it.

Stiles grabbed his sister arm stopping her from doing anything. Even though he wouldn't mind seeing his sister go all crazy on Jackson.

"Nobody going to be stabbing anyone." Lydia grabbed the fork from Jackson putting in back on the table. "How about bowling? You love to bowl." She said to Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked Jackson, she looks at Scott, "You can bowl right?"

"No," Scarlett said but covered it up with a cough.

"Sort of," Scott replied while the twins shook their heads.

"Is it sort of or yes," Jackson asked Scott.

"Yes." Scott glared at Jackson, "In fact... I'm a great bowler."

~#~#~#~#~

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles said to Scott after lunch was over. And Scarlett was happy about that.

"I know, I'm such an idiot."

"At least we agree on one thing." Scarlett smiled at Scott when he glared at her,

"God, It was like watching a car wreck." Stiles said, "I mean, first it turned into a whole date group thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase"

"Hang out" Scott sighed.

"You don't hand out with hot girls, okay? It's like death" Stiles continued on he didn't stop even when Scarlett sapped him on the arm. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend, You and Danny can start hanging out."

"Does that mean you both are my gay best friends?" Scarlett asked.

"Shut up. I'm your brother I'm not going to call you hot ever." Stiles made a face at his sister.

"How is this happening," Scott said like he didn't hear anything the twins the where saying. "I either killed a guy, or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much," Stiles said. "Does Danny like me, Scarlett."

"How am I meant to know."

"Don't you have study group him."

Scarlett nodded "Yes I even have a study group with Lydia doesn't mean I ask her if she likes you."

Stiles winded his eyes at that. "You have a study group with Lydia? Since when?"

"Since forever."

"As your brother, I should know these things." Stiles shook his head and went back to talking to Scott he will just have to get more information from Scarlett later. "Am I not attractive to gay guys Scott."

"Why are you asking him that," Scarlett asked. "He's not gay so go ask Danny if you're attractive to him if you want to find out so bad."

"I made first line, and the team captains wants to destroy me and now," Scott once again ignored the twins and grabbed his phone. "Now I'm gonna be late for work." he then went and left Stiles and Scarlett standing there.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't.." Stiles trailed off. "Am I attractive gay guy--" he yelled causing his sister to roll her eyes at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Come on Stiles before you hurt yourself thinking too hard." Scarlett grabbed her brothers arm.

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett was just freshly out of a shower in her Pj's. Right now she was in the kitchen deciding on what to eat when the doorbell went.

"Stiles door!" Scarlett yelled up to her brother hoping he heard.

"What am I supposed to do about it!" Stiles yelled back.

"Answer it!"

"You answer it. You're the closes!"

"I'm busy!"

"Don't bother I let myself it," Scott said from behind Scarlett causing her to scream and grab the first thing she got her hand on which just so happen to be a rolling pin. she swings it at Scott, and it would have smacked him in the face if he didn't grab it.

"Scott!" Scarlett cried out. "Don't do that I thought you were going to attack me."

Scott was going to say something well he was if Stiles didn't come running downstairs panicking what he heard his sister screamed. He sighed in relief when he saw Scott. He narrowed his eyes when he saw his sister holding a rolling pin. "Please don't say you were going to hit him with that? You do know that wouldn't do any damage."

Scarlett glared at her brother. "Yes I do know that, but it was the first thing I could grab, and I wouldn't have had to if he didn't sneak up on me." she looked back at Scott. "Why were you sneaking up on me again?"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you," Scott said. "You didn't answer the door, so I let myself in. Plus I came here to tell you what Derek told me."

Stiles sat down at the table. "Let us hear it then?"

Scott sat across from Stiles. "He told me I had to go back to the crime scene to remember. Meaning I'll need to go back to the school go on the bus and see what comes to me that way I'll know if I was the one who attacked the poor guy."

"Have you done that?" Scarlett asked.

Scott shook his head. "Not yet, I came here to see if you two want to come with me. Be my backup."

The twins looked at each other then back at Scott. "Were in."

"You'll have to wait for me to get ready first." Scarlett ran up the stairs to change her clothes.

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett parked the jeep in front of the School gates then the three of them got out the jeep. Scarlett was going to stay at the gates while Scott did his thing. There was no way she was going to go on a bloody bus.

"Hey, no just me," Scott said to them. "Someone needs to keep watch."

"I was going to stay behind, so I'll keep watch," Scarlett told them.

"There you go she'll keep watch," Stiles said happily that his sister decided to stay behind. "Plus I hate being the guy that's always on watch."

"Do you really want to leave your sister out here on here own where anything could happen."

"Scott I can take care of myself," Scarlett said to define herself even though none of them were listening to her.

"Why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Rabin?" Stiles asked Scott. "I don't want to be Robin all the time!"

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time" Scott argued back.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked again.

"Just stay here." Scott knew if he said anything else then it would turn into a full argument between them two and before you know Scott wouldn't have time to check the bus out.

"Oh, my god! fine." Stiles complained then got into the passenger side of the jeep.

"Good luck," Scarlett told Scott even though she didn't know why she wished him luck.

Scott nodded then climbed over the fence. Scarlett sighed and went to the jeep where her brother was still mad about not being able to go with his best friend.

"So how are you feeling Robin?" Scarlett teased her brother. "You know you would make a good Robin or Batman Stiles."

"I feel like you are making fun of me," Stiles said not looking at her.

Scarlett nodded. "I am, that's what I'm meant to since I'm your sister."

"I hate you sometimes," Stiles said even though he didn't mean it. "So what superhero will you be Scar?"

"Well, that's easy I'll be wonder women." Scarlett didn't have to think about that since wonder women has been her favourite since she was a kid and it still hasn't changed. She even dressed up as wonder women a few times for Halloween.

"Stupid question to ask." Stiles then reached over and started to honk the horn to get their best friends attention who should jump the gate and Stiles quickly got in the backseats, so it was easier for Scott to get in the jeep.

As soon as Scott in the jeep Scarlett quickly drove off before they caught.

"Did it work?" Stiles asked Scott. "Did you remember?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I was there last night, And the blood, a lot of it was mine."

"Did you attack him?" Scarlett asked.

"No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine, It was Derek."

"At least you didn't attack someone and how do you know it was Derek you saw just because you saw glowing eyes doesn't mean it was him. Did you ever think that there someone else how there who killed that girl and bit you."

Scott glared at Scarlett not liking how she was always trying to protect Derek. He hated how his best friend did not believe him. "I know what I saw Scar."

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked changing the subject again.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver."

"See that what I was trying to say," Scarlett said. "If Derek was the one to attack the driver then why would he tell you everything to help you remember. The way I see it, he has been trying to help you, but you're not listening to anything. Since you don't seem to care all you are caring about is first line and Allison. Caring about Allison, I get since she is your first real girlfriend. What I don't get is why you would care about becoming popular. If I were you, I would work with Derek, but then again that's just me you don't have to listen to anything I say."

"I hate when my sisters always right, you should listen to her Scott." Stiles sighed. "Maybe it's a pack thing."

"You sisters not right," Scott said. "And what do you mean?"

"Like an initiation, You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?"

"Yeah, but you didn't do it which means you're not a killer." Stiles made a point. "And it also means that-"

"I can go out with Allison," Scott said happily about something was going his way for once.

The twins rolled their eyes not happy with what they were hearing. "I was gonna say it means you won't kill us."

"Oh yeah," Scott glanced between them both. "That, too."

"Nice to know we mean that much to you, Scotty."

 


	6. Helping the dying werewolf.

**SIX | HELPING THE DYING WEREWOLF**

~#~#~#~#~

 

Scarlett was walking the halls getting ready to go to her next class when she bumped into Allison and Lydia. "Sorry." She was about to walk past them when Allison grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Scarlett, I don't think we've had a chance to talk." Scarlett looked at her weird. "I mean I think we should if you want."

Scarlett looked between Allison and Lydia and for some reason Lydia didn't look bored she was smiling. "Yeah, sure I guess."

"Perfect." Lydia linked her arm with Scarletts. "Walk with us."

Scarlett didn't have time to refuse as Lydia was more or less forcing her to walk with them like they were old friends or something. Yes, they had study group together, but they don't talk much at the study groups. In fact, Scarlett was surprised to see Lydia there after all she was the one trying to act like she wasn't smart.

"Scott's come over? tonight?" Lydia asked Allison and acting like Scarlett was a part of there group.

"We're just studying together," Allison replied.

"At least Scott has someone to study with," Scarlett said. "He needs to get his grades up. But you do know when you study with a guy who is your boyfriend alone in your room it never ends with Study soon you guys will forget all about studying and getting it on."

"At least she knows what I'm talking about," Lydia told Allison. "Listen to her Allison because just studying never ends with just studying. It's like, getting into a hot tub together. Somebody eventually copes a feel."

"Well, so what are you saying?" Allison questions them both.

"I'm not saying anything because Scott is my best friend and I don't want to talk about these things with his girlfriend." Scarlett doesn't want to think about Scott's sex life. It's like her hearing about Stiles weird dreams he has about Lydia all the time. And speaking of her brother, he is going to flip when he finds out she is kind of friends with Lydia now.

Lydia smiled at Scarlett then went serious again. "I'm just saying, you know make sure he covers it up."

Now Allison was looking confused even though Lydia and Scarlett were giving her hints. "Hello, SnowWhitee! I'm talking about a condom."

"Are you kidding? After one date?" Allison asked them.

"Don't be a total prude, Give him a little taste," Lydia told Allison.

"Well, I mean how much is a little taste?"

"Oh god, you really like him don't you?"

"If it makes you feel better I know Scott really likes you too," Scarlett told Allison. "I mean he hasn't shut up about you since he met you."

Allison blushed a little bit. "He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan. No boyfriends until college, I just move to much but... then I met him, and he was different, I don't know. Can't explain it."

"I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethlamine."

"What?"

"I'll tell you what to do, when's he coming over?

"Right after school."

"Perfect that gives us enough time to come up with a plan." Lydia looked at Scarlett, "You coming?"

Scarlett shook her head, "No, I've got to meet up with my brother."

~#~#~#~#~

When School was finally over Scarlett rushed out the school doors and saw her brother standing at there jeep waiting for her. Looks like he will be driving even though she has the keys.

"About time," Stiles said when she made it to the jeep. "What took you long?"

"I was getting something from the liberty." She threw him the keys which he caught. "Sorry didn't think I would be that long."

"Well, you were." Stiles sighed and unlocked the jeep and got in throwing his bag in the back. "If I had the keys, then I would've left by now, but instead I had to stand here and wait for you."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and slammed the jeep door closed. "Just drive."

Stiles never said anything, but he did what she asked and started to pull out the school parking lot when he suddenly had to hit the breaks "Oh my god."

"I can't believe you nearly hit someone," Scarlett said taking off her seatbelt to go out and see if Derek was okay.

"You've got to be kidding me." Stiles did the same as his sister. "This guy's everywhere."

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek who was laying on the ground not looking so good.

"I was shot," Derek told him weakly.

"He's not looking so good dude," Stiles told Scott.

Scarlett looked around seeing all the cars included Allison and Jackson behind the jeep everyone seemed annoyed that they were stuck in the school. "I think we should get him out of here before someone comes over here to questions us."

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked Derek and once again ignoring Scarlett.

"I can't," Derek told him. "It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

If Derek could roll his eyes without it hurting, then he would. "No, you idiot."

"Don't call him an idiot he was only saying." Scarlett glared down at Derek just because he looked like he was dying doesn't mean she would be nice to him.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours." Scott said causing them all to look at him wanting him to explain.

"What?" Derek asked. "Who said forty-eight hours?"

"The one who shot you." Derek's eyes flashed to the color blue then back to his number color. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't.

"Derek get up."

Scarlett looked back again at the cars when they hooked their horns and Scott tried to get Derek up.

"Help me put him in your car," Scott said to the twins.

While Scarlet got in the backseats, Scott helps Derek into the passenger side, and Stiles got in the drivers' seat. He was not happy about a dying werewolf being in the jeep.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek said to Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"Cause she's an Argent." Of course, it leads all back to the Argents it always does. "She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

Derek was going to say something, but Scarlett decided to knock some sense into her so-called best friend. "Because without Derek you wouldn't know how to control yourself or be a werewolf. So get your act together and help him out or else his death will be on your mind for a long time because you refused to him out and it's not like your not going to Allison's house anyway that way you can find the bullet easy."

Scott sighed not liking the idea, but he was going to do it, and once again Scarlett made a good point, and by the look on Stiles' face, he agreed with his sisters. "Fine, I'll try." He looked a Stiles. "Get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much," Stiles said then drove off.

~#~#~#~#~

"Hey, try not to bleed out on our seats okay?" Stiles complied to Derek.

"Shut up Stiles, we can wash the seats," Scarlett said. "Don't be a dick."

Stiles glared at his sister. "Then you'll be the one to wash the seats, not me." He glanced at Derek briefly then back to the road. "Don't worry we are almost."

"Almost where?" Derek asked even Scarlett wanted to know that answer.

"Your house."

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek pointed out.

Stiles getting fed up with this so he pulled the jeep over to the side of the road if he couldn't take him to his own house then where else was he meant to take him. "Alright, what happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Are you dying?"

"Not yet, I have a last resort."

"Which would be what?" Scarlett asked. Derek pulled his sleeve up to show them his wound. "It looks like your arm going to fall off."

"Seriously Scar how can you not be grossed out by that," Stiles asked not wanting to look at the wound anymore.

"Because I've watched a lot of ER programs to know not be grossed out by now."

"Is that contagious?" Stiles asked Derek. "You know what, you should probably just get out." Even Scarlett knew that wasn't the answer.

"Start the car now," Derek demanded.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look," Stiles told Derek. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!"

Derek looked at Stiles like he wanted to hurt him. "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your sister's throat out... with my teeth."

"Don't threaten her." Stiles glared at Derek. "If you touch or do anything to her then I won't be doing anything for you, I'll be pushing you out the jeep then I'll drive off and leave your dying ass behind."

"I don't like how you threaten me when I've done nothing but be nice to you." That was the last time Scarlett was going to be nice to anyone she didn't know if this was the thanks she was going to get. "Bro just drive the car please."

"Now that's the way you ask someone," Stiles said to Derek. "It wouldn't hurt you to be nice once in a while." With that being said Stiles started the jeep and drove off.

A little while later Scarlett was on the phone with Scott to find out what to do with Derek since they had nowhere to take him.

"What are we supposed to do with him," Scarlett asked Scott.

 _"Take him somewhere."_ Scott was whispering so nobody in the Argents house would hear him. _"Anywhere!"_

Scarlett glanced at Derek's arm. "He's started to smell."

_"Like what?"_

"I don't know what he's starting to smell like." Scarlett sighed. "I just know that he's starting to smell and it's not good."

"Like death," Stiles mumbled for Scott to hear him.

_"Okay, take him to the animal clinic."_

"And what about Deaton? What if he's there?"

 _"He's gone by now,"_ Scott informed her. _"There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."_

Scarlett held her phone out to her brother in case he wanted to say something. "So Stiles you'll never guess where our friend wants us to take Derek."

Derek snatched her phone out of her hands before her brother could take it. "Did you find it." It looks like they won't get to know what Scott's saying anymore. "Look if you don't then I'm dead alright? -- Then think about this, the alpha called you against your will. He's gonna do it again, Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me." At least the twins were agreeing with him on that one. "Find the bullet." Derek hung up the phone and past it back to Scarlett.

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett open the door to the animal clinic while Stiles helped Derek get inside, Derek ended up falling as Stiles took out his phone since he got a text from Scott.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane," Derek told him. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why."

"Because I'm gonna die without."

"Tell Scott to hurry up with that bullet and stop sucking faces with his girlfriend," Scarlett ordered her brother to do. She then helped Derek up onto his feet. "You are going to be fine." She told Derek well she hopes he was going to be okay and she hoped that Scott would get here fast so they could save him. She let go of Derek so he can do what he needs to do.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of," Stiles said to Derek as he took one look at Derek arm that now the veins were black and looked like it was infected.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me," Derek said.

"You are not going to die." Scarlett still had hope.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort..." Derek was looking around for something to us

"Which is?" The twins asked.

Derek placed a handsaw on the metal table he was leaning up against. "You're gonna cut my arm off."

Scarlett and Stiles exchanged a look with each other not one of them wanted to cut his arm off. "Rock, paper, scissors," Scarlett suggested.

"What, No!" Stiles looked at his sister like she was crazy, then look at the saw on the table. "What if you bleed to death?" he asked Derek.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek wrapped a strap around his arm.

"Look I don't know if I can do this."

"You might not need to," Scarlett told him. "If you lose then yes if you win then I'll cut his arm off."

Stiles looked at his sister with wide eyes. "Scar we are going to be cutting through flesh and bone, and then there's the blood. I hate how you are comfortable with this."

"At least she doesn't faint at the sign of blood." Derek slides the saw towards Scarlett who took it. "It sounds like you do."

"No he doesn't faint at the sign of blood, but if it comes to needles, then he will faint." Scarlett started turning the saw on and off.

"Okay, how about this either one of you cut off my arm, or I'm going to cut off your head," Derek said to Stiles and not to Scarlett.

"Threating us won't get you want you want buddy," Scarlett said.

"You know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-." Derek reached across the table and grabbed Stiles by his shirt.

"Let him do." Scarlett snapped at Derek. "Or else we'll just leave you here to die."

Derek let go of Stiles, and before he could say anything, he leans over the side of then and vomits black blood.

"What the hell is that?" Scarlett asked stepping back, so none a black goo stuff got on her.

"It's my body," Derek said. "It is trying to heal itself."

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it," Stiles said.

"Now, you gotta do it now."

Stiles looked at his sister who still had the saw. "Well have it Scar, your the one with the saw and you'll be okay with doing it."

Scarlett groans and went over to Derek who held his arm out the table ready for one of them to get on with. She turned the saw on. "Okay, here it goes." She smiled and placed the saw on Derek's arm.

"Don't look too happy about it," Derek mumbled sarcastically.

"It's not every day you get a chance to cut someone's arm off."

"Scarlett, Stiles," Scott called from somewhere.

"Well, there goes my fun." Scarlett still had the saw on Derek's arm just in case Scott didn't get the bullet to save Derek's life.

Scott ran inside and didn't expect to see one of his best friends getting ready to cut someone's arm off. "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles took the saw away from his sister and placed it on the table with a bang. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it," Derek asked.

"Yeah." Scott began to search through his pockets then bullet and handed it over to Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to." Derek started to say before he collapses to the floor unconscious and the bullet rolled down the drain in the room.

"No," Scott panicked and went to get to get the bullet but couldn't reach it.

"So who's going to wake Derek up?" Scarlett asked her brother. She would do it, but she didn't want to break her hand by punching a werewolf in the face. "Hit him."

"Scott what the hell are we gonna do." Stiles rather ask Scott and not listen to his sister who gave him an idea. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt his hand the same way his sisters don't. "He's not waking up."

"I just gave you an idea Stiles so do it."

Stiles looked at Scarlett then back down to Derek. "Please don't kill me for this." He then punches Derek in the face as hard as he could. "Yep that hurt." he shakes his now sore hand.

Scarlett pulls her brother back just as Derek wakes up. "You okay?" She looks at Stiles' hand checking it over. "You'll be fine once you put some ice on it."

"Give me -" Derek interrupted whatever Stiles was going to say to Scarlett. Derek now standing up takes the bullet from Scott and bit the head of it and did some freaky shit with it that Scarlett didn't understand how that could heal him.

Derek pushed the power from the bullet in the wound on his arm and then fell do that the floor.

"Well, it's not every day we see stuff like that happened," Scarlett said kind of impressed.

"I know, and it was awesome," Stiles said.

Scott and Scarlett gave Stiles a weird look, but Scarlett was the only one who couldn't help but smile.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek when he was back on his feet.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Were Derek's answers

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

"Okay, we saved your life" Scarlett gave Scott a look wanting to say something about how she and Stiles were the ones to keep Derek alive while he stays longer than he was supposed to with his girlfriend and their family. "Which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? and if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything."

"Scott maybe you should rethink about what you just said," Scarlett told him. "You are talking about telling a werewolf hunter that you are a werewolf meaning he won't care about you being sixteen he'll kill you since that's what they do. And if I were you I would trust Derek more than I'll trust them."

"They're a lot freaking nicer than he is," Scott told her nodding towards Derek.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are," Derek said putting his shirt and jacket back on.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused while he followed the other werewolf out leaving the twins to clean up the mess they left behind.

 


	7. Alpha and nightmares.

**SEVEN | ALPHA AND NIGHTMARES**

~#~#~#~#~

 

Stiles was with their father while Scarlett was going to get them a movie for them tonight she already got the snacks for the night, so all that left was the movie. At least they weren't going to watch Starwars again they had to watch something they haven't seen in awhile, and Scarlett was going to pick some old black and white movie. It's weird how they prefer black and white movies to any other movies.

Scarlett saw Jackson car parked outside with the happy couple inside arguing about something. So Scarlett hoped she could get in and out of the video store before either one of them come in she didn't want to get pulled into their drama.

It was quite when Scarlett walked into the video store meaning the worker was in the back or something. She was looking for some films when Jackson walked into the store.

"Can someone him me find the notebook," Jackson asked instead of looking for it himself.

Scarlett picked up a random movie before moving so she gets out here fast enough if only she were looking where she was going then she wouldn't have tripped over something and hit the ground. "Well, that's going to leave a bruise." Bring a hand up to her sore face she felt something wet and when she pulled it back to notice the blood on her hand.

"Scarlett." Jackson came round the corner when he heard the noise. "Are you okay?" Well, that was the first time Jackson has been nice to Scarlett in such a long time.

Scarlett looked up at Jackson with a surprised look on her face. "Yeah, I just trip over something." She looked over her shoulder to see the body of the shop owner. "And that somethings just happen to be a body." she stood up and began searching for her phone, her clothes had blood on them which must be the store workers blood. she couldn't even think about that when she needed to call her dad. "I've got to call my dad we need to get out of here."

Jackson back away from the Scarlett and the body bumping into the ladder behind which caused it to fall and the light to fall with it.

"Jackson," Scarlett called out when the lights started to flicker. someone or something growling made her jump back in fright, and she just knew it was the Alpha.

Jackson was hiding being some shelf while Scarlett was still out there. Suddenly the shelves were knocked down causing Jackson lower half of his body to get caught. The alpha went behind Jackson and looked at the claw marks on the back of Jackson's neck.

"Hey!" Scarlett threw something at the Alpha like a stupid idea hoping it would back off but it just made it angrier she just wanted it away from Jackson which worked so that was good but bad for her as it approached her like she was one of its preys.

Scarlett backed up until her back hit one of the shelf and Alpha was standing right in front of her. "Okay whoever you are, you don't want to eat me I don't taste nice and I won't back a good beta so back off. I already called the cops, and they should be here soon so piss off before they come."

The alpha leans in like it was going to bite Scarlett indeed it sniffed her it actually sniff her then grabbed her by the shirt and threw her off to the side like some sort of rag doll. It roared then ran out the window scaring Lydia who was still in the car.

Scarlett managed to get off the floor and made her way over to Jackson to make sure he was alright. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jackson replied. "Are you? You look like you've been in a fight."

Scarlett smiled. "I know." she looked at the shelves still on top of Jackson. "I've already called the cops, my dad and the rest-shell be here soon so just try to stay calm."

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett was sitting inside the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrap around her shoulder while one of the paramedics checked her over.

"So am I going to be okay?" Scarlett asked the lady.

"We should really get you to the hospital." She replied. "It would be better for everything one else."

Scarlett shook her head, "No, hospital I feel fine. Although my face hurts, after all, I did land on it when I tripped over the body, and then something threw me to the side like I was some sort of rag doll. And after all that I feel fine nothing a good night sleep and painkillers won't fix." Her head and arm hurt, she wasn't going to tell her that she just wanted to get home. "Maybe you should go check on Lydia she looks like she in shook."

"I'm fine," Lydia said. "I just want to go home."

"Why the hell can't I just go home." Jackson asked whoever was trying to check him over, "I'm fine the one you should making sure is fine is her." He gestured to Scarlett who glared at him for yelling when he should be making sure his girlfriend was alright.

"They've already checked me over," Scarlett told him. "So why don't you sit down and let them do their job and comfort your girlfriend who needs you right now."

"She right," Noah said as he came over. "The EMT says that you hit your head pretty hard. They just want to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping?" Jackson doesn't know when to shut up. "Okay, I wanna go home."

"And I understand that." Noah tried to calm Jackson down,

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent a cop like you! I just wanna go home!" Jackson yelled at the sheriff.

Scarlett not happy with the way Jackson was treating her dad got up and pushed him back away from her dad. "Shut the hell up Jackson! If you want to go home, then let them check you over it's that easy."

Jackson glared at Scarlett then decided to listen to her and let them check him over.

"Scarlett." Noah and Scarlett looked over to see Stiles run over to them. "Are you okay?" he tilted her head from side to side checking over his sister's face.

"Stiles I told you to stay in the car." Their father gave him a look even though he should've known better than to tell his son to stay in the car when his sister was hurt. "You know what never mind stay here with your sister while I go see what happen."

"What happen?" Stiles asked his sister when their father was away.

"It was the Alpha," Scarlett told him. "I want to go home. I want to change my clothes because having the victims blood on me is not how I want to spend my night."

"How did you manage to get covered in their blood in the first place."

"I tripped over there body and banged my face on the ground," Scarlett explain. "Then the Alpha attacked Jackson trapping him under some shelves and me being the stupid person that I am threw something at it to get them away from Jackson. Which worked only for it to attack me and threw me like a rag doll."

Stiles hugged his sister. "I'm glad you are okay but don't do something stupid like that again. I think you should go to the hospital get checked over."

"Like I told the paramedic, I'll be fine and good night sleep with some painkillers will make me feel better."

"Alright but I'm sleeping in your room tonight and waking you up every hour to make sure you are alright," Stiles said. "Don't try to argue with me you'll not win."

"Okay I won't argue you but don't think I'm giving up my bed we are not kids anymore we don't have to share the bed where I take the top half of the bed while you take the bottom half. I don't want to wake up with your smelly feet in my face."

~#~#~#~#~

_Scarlett was running through the woods trying to find somewhere to hide as something was chasing her._

_Scarlett glanced back to see if it was there but nothing was there, but trees all she could see was trees. She turned back around to start running in case they came back only for her to slammed into a chest and fell back. She glanced up and came face to face with the only person she didn't think she would ever see again._

_"You poor child." They said holding a hand for Scarlett to take. "I told you before not to go running in the woods alone. You don't know what's out there." The person looked around the woods. "Now where is your brother? I know he's out there somewhere." They looked back down at Scarlett. "Looks like he's home where you should be, come on take my hand so we can get out of here before the monsters come back."_

_"Stiles is at home just me getting chased." Scarlett grabbed the person's hand, and she pulled her back onto her feet. "What are you doing here mom?"_

_"I'm here to protect you," Claudia answered and as soon as she said that a loud growl was heard, bring them back to what Scarlett was running from in the first place. "Now we've got to run."_

_Scarlett didn't have to be told twice as she ran between her mother who still had a tight grip of her hand like she was afraid to let go and to be honest Scarlett didn't want to let go. It's been a while since her mother came into her dreams, even though this dream was not a dream it was a nightmare and it felt so real. Her feet were sore from all the running she was doing, and if she looked down at her feet she knew they would be bleeding, and leaf would be stuck to her bare feet. Why couldn't she have a dream where she was in her running shoes and wearing regular clothes and not her bedwear._

_Claudia pulled her daughter behind a tree. "You stay here where it's safe." She told her. "No matter what you hear do not come out from behind this tree. Do you understand me?"_

_Scarlett gripped her mother hand. "You can't leave me. please stay here with me."_

_Claudia put her hand on Scarlett's face, using her thumb to whip away the tears. "I'm not leaving you. I would never do that."_

_"But you did leave me, and I'm never getting you back." Scarlett closed her eyes the feeling of her mom's hand on her face felt so real she wanted never to wake up. But as always good things always have to come to an end. When she opened her eyes her mom was gone it was just her alone in the woods stuck in a nightmare. She moved from behind the tree and came face to face with the Alpha with the red eyes. She turned and tried to run when the beast grabbed her by her throat and slammed her up against the tree._

_This was it. Scarlett knew this was how she was going to die in her dreams. She'll be the first person ever to die while dreaming in Becoan Hills. If so people can just think that Freddy Kruddy has come to town and Scarlett was the first one to die at his hands._

_The beast was staring at her in the eyes, then raised his hand well claws getting ready to attack, she closed her eyes getting ready for the attack._

"Scarlett!" Stiles was holding her sister, he woke up to her screaming and clawing at her own neck and face. He held her with her back to his chest and arms around her to stop her from doing any more damage to herself.

Scarlett stopped screaming and struggling against her brothers hold and glance at the door as her bedroom door was open and her dad was standing there looking tired. "I'm fine dad. You can go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

Noah glanced between Stiles and Scarlett. Stiles gave him a nod to tell him that's he's got it. Without saying anything, Noah left the room closing the door behind and left so Stiles and Scarlett could talk.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked when he let Scarlett go. He didn't go back to the floor where he was sleeping before Scarlett woke up screaming. "You scared me half to death. I thought someone was murdering you."

"Yeah, I'm fine it was just a nightmare where the Alpha was going to kill me." Scarlett got off her bed to get her laptop. She didn't manage their mom that was something she didn't want to bring up when half of that dream felt like a memory. "We are just going to forget about it, and you are going to go back to sleep while I find something on Netflix to watch. there is no way I'm going back to sleep after that."

Stiles shook his head and grabbed his pillow from the floor and put it against Scarlett headboard along with her pillow. "No, I'm not going to go back to sleep, I'm going to stay up with you. But first I'm going to get something to clean your neck and your face."

"Why?" Scarlett questions him. "I mean I know why you are going to stay up with me since you've always done that but why do you have to clean my neck and face. You know I did take a shower before I went to bed tonight." When Scarlett got home from the video store, she ran upstairs and took a shower to get rid of all the blood. She even threw the clothes she had on in the trash.

"If you let me get a word in, I would be able to tell you that you scratch your neck and face in your sleep and that was before you scream bloody murder."

"Since when did you say bloody."

"Shut up." Stiles left the room only for a moment or two then came back with a cloth and started cleaning Scarlett's neck, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Every time she tried to take the cloth from his hands, he would batt her hand away or pull the cloth out of her reach. So Scarlett had to sit there and let her brother clean her up.

After Scarlett was good as new again, they got relaxed and watched movies all night, well Scarlett did since Stiles ended falling asleep through the third film.

 


	8. Bad luck again.

**EIGHT | BAD LUCK AGAIN.**

~#~#~#~#~

 

 

Word had already got around the school about what happened to Scarlett, Lydia and Jackson at the video store now they were the talk of the school.

Scarlett just ignored the pity looks and the whispers since it didn't bother her, after all, she was used to getting strange looks from everyone, she even used to people talking about her like she wasn't there.

Scarlett was standing at Allison locker waiting for Allison to show up so she can hand her the birthday card. After everything that had taken place last night Lydia still had the time to remind Scarlett about Allison's birthday.

Allison made her way to her locker when she saw Scarlett standing there she was confused at first, but shook it off and laid her hand on the girl's arm to get her attention which caused Scarlett to jump a bit. "Sorry.." She should've thought before she touched her friend after all Scarlett was going to be a bit jumpy after the night she had.

Scarlett shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it's fine."

"I heard what happen last night and I'm surprised you showed up to school."

"You sound like my brother and my father they've been telling me to take the day off. And like I told them I'll be fine. I can't stop my life just because something bad happened to me."

Allison smiled slightly. "I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks. Anyway, enough about me," Scarlett said. "Today is about you since it's your birthday" She handed Allison over her card.

Allison held the card glancing at it, then back to Scarlett. "Thank you, but I've got to ask how did you find out it was my birthday?

"Well, you see, Lydia somehow managed to find my number since we are 'friends' now and she told me all about it being your birthday."

"I don't know how she managed to find out "

Scarlett shrugged. "It's Lydia, she has her way of finding out things."

"That's true." Allison opened up her locker and balloons pop out she tried her hardest to put them back in before anyone could see them. A birthday card was taped to the door of her locker, she pulled it out and open the card to read it. "Did you know about this?" she asked Scarlett shows her the card from Lydia.

"Maybe." Scarlett saw Scott making his way over to them. "Well, I'm going to class before Harris gives me detention."

Scarlett walked to chemistry and enter the class just in time for the bell, she sat down beside her brother who already had his books out. "Stiles." She nudged him to get his attention.

Stiles glances up from his textbook to his sister. "You okay?"

"Stop worrying about me. I need a pen I forgot to bring one."

"I'm always going to worry about you Scar." Stiles reached into his bag, grabbing a pen then handed it over to his sister.

Scarlett didn't say anything, just grabbed the pen and began taking notes, that were written on the board.

"Just a friendly reminder. Parent-teacher conferences are tonight." Harris stated as he walked about the classroom. "Students below a C average are required to attend, I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." He stopped at the twins table, neither one of them were paying any attention to him as they were used to the way he was with them.

Scarlett was writing in her notebook while Stiles was highlighting his textbook. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Jackson walked late into the class as he sat down, Harris walked over to him. "Hey, Jackson, If you need to leave early for any reason, let me know."

Scarlett scoffs only loud enough for Stiles to hear. "It's nice to know how Jackson gets to leave early when I'm the one who got hurt. I even saved his ass from getting eaten last night."

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine," Harris told the class, walking to the front of the class. "Mister Stilinski." Stiles looks up from his textbook. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book."

Scarlett wanted to shove her brother a little so he wouldn't catch the lid as he spat out the cap of the highlighter up in the air and catching it.

"Hey, Danny." Stiles leaned forward in his seat to talk to Danny, "Can I ask you a question?"

"No," Danny answered.

"Well, I am going to anyway." Everyone should know by now when Stiles wants to know something, then he's going to ask even if you don't like it. "Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

"No," Danny said then went back to his work.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answers still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"Why you asking me, your sister was there last night didn't she tell you."

Stiles glanced at Scarlett for a moment, then back to Danny. "I didn't really bother to ask about Lydia and Jackson when I was more worried about my sister than them."

Danny sighs. "No, I don't know what happened to them since Jackson wouldn't tell me anything."

"But he's your best friend," Stiles said, he moved closer to Danny, "One more question,"

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes, grabbing her brother by the back of shirt pulling him back before he could fall over. "You're an idiot."

"I know."

~#~#~#~#~

When Stiles got home after checking up on Lydia. His dad was making his way up the stairs but stopped when he saw his son. "Your sister is in one of her moods."

"What kind of mood?"

Noah waved his hand towards the kitchen. "Go see for yourself." he then went up the stairs, leaving Stiles to deal with his sister.

Stiles furrowed as he entered the kitchen where Scarlett was and the kitchen was a mess, with flour everywhere, there was freshly made cupcakes and cookies sat on the Worktops. His sister looked worse than the kitchen, not only did she manage to get flour on the Worktops she even managed to get it on her hair, face, and clothes, Now he knew what kind of mood Scarlett in she was in one of her baking moods. "So you'll never guess what I found at Lydia's." he pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down.

Scarlett wiped her hands on a dishcloth, then grabbed a cookie from the plate. "I'm shocked you yet got inside her house." she smiled at him. "Here have a cookie."

Stiles didn't get a chance to talk since Scarlett shoved a cookie in his mouth, he took it out his mouth placing it on the table. "I know I'm shocked as well, but I didn't even get a chance to talk to her much since she was out of her after taking too many of her pills." He took the Lydia phone out his pocket getting the video ready to show Scarlett." That doesn't matter right now. What matters is this." he handed over Lydia phone.

"You stole her phone." Scarlett thought her brother was crazy for even thinking about stealing Lydia phone."

"I had good reasons for stealing her phone."

"And that would be what?"

"You would know if you look at the video instead of compiling about me stealing her phone."

Scarlett didn't say anything else on the matter, she did what he asked and looked at the video on Lydia, she didn't know what the big deal was until she saw the video of the Alpha breaking through the glass of the video store. Scarlett didn't want to see the thing that nearly killed her, she wants to forget, but it has been harder since every time she closed her eyes at night she saw they red eyes and the beast behind them.

"Now you know the reason I stole the phone."

"Yeah, You should show that to Scott."

"I would if he turned on his phone." Stiles has been going mad trying to get a hold of his best friend who has been gone for the full day, It wasn't like Scott to miss a day of School.

"What about Derek?" Scarlett knew it was a stupid idea to ask about showing it to Derek.

"What do you mean what about Derek?"

"I would show him the video after all he's looking for the Alpha who killed his sister what better way than to show him." Scarlett sent the video to her phone before placing the phone on the table. She then got up and started getting up to clean the mess she made in the kitchen.

"No." Stiles grabbed the phone from the table. "We can let Scott deal with Derek. Now I'm going to try and get a hold of him and you do whatever you are doing." He grabbed the plate of cookies and began making his way out the kitchen.

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett sat in Fintock office with her father, she didn't have to come to parent-teacher meetings since are grades were perfect.

The only reason she came with her father was that she wanted to get out the house and get her mind off all the Alpha business and it wasn't helping much when her brother was going on and on about it. he even had time to plan on ways to kill their best friend for not picking up when he needed his help the most. So Scarlett choose to go to the school with Noah listening to everything the teacher had to say about her and Stiles and Finatock just happened to be the last stop before they headed home at least he had nothing to say about her it was only Stiles.

"So which one is yours?" Coach asked Noah as he goes through the finals on his desk making sure he's got the right one, he looked up confused that Scarlett was there with him since he doesn't have her file. "It can't be you."

Scarlett shook her head, giving her Coach a smile. "No, not me, it's my brother Stiles."

"You've got a brother named Stiles." Scarlett nodded, the coach looked at Noah, "I thought that was your last name."

"Stilinksi is their last name," Noah told Coach.

"You named your kid Stiles Stilinksi?" Coach asked not believing he was hearing that right.

"No, I named him that when we were kids and ever since then he stuck with Stiles," Scarlett told him. "He couldn't say his name when he was younger, so one day I called my brother Stiles." she moved some of the papers on the desk until she got to the right one and pointed it out to him. "Now that is his right name."

"Just to be clear I'd like to be called Cupcake if only I had a sister to call me that when I was younger." Coach looked at the file then back up at Noah and Scarlett. "Wow, that's a form of child abuse," he glanced back down trying to say the name in his head, "I don't even know how to pronounce that."

"Mieczysław," Scarlett said it for him getting an odd look from Coach. "I've had years of practice."

Noah smiled at his daughter. "It was their mother's father's name," he told Coach.

"You must have really loved your wife."

"Yeah, I did."

Coach looked back down at the files, "Well, this just became incredibly awkward."

"Hey, what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference cupcake." Something that didn't make everyone feeling awkward.

Coach laughed a little liking how he said cupcake. "I like your thinking." he cleared his throat. "So, Stiles. Great kid, Zero ability to focus. Super smart, Never takes advantage of his talents."

"How do you mean?" Noah asked he looked at his daughter as to ask her she just shrugged, having no idea what Coach was going to say.

"Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of male circumcision."

"Oh boy." Scarlett was going to have a good time teasing her brother about this.

"Well, I mean, It does have historical significance right? I mean -"

Scarlett puts a hand on her father's shoulder. "Dad, he teaches economic."

"Ah, crap."

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett was calling her brother to tease him about what she found out while her father was going to get the car, she was standing him near the parking lot.

"Are you on your way home?" Stiles asked when he answered the phone not bothering to say hello.

Scarlett shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "No, we are still at the school dad is away getting the car." she saw Scott and Allison walking up to their parents. Parents who didn't look at all happy with either of them. She waved at Scott as he was the only one to see her. "Scott's here, he just turned up with Allison, Oh what I would do to be a werewolf so I can hear what is going on."

"Now, I know why he hasn't been answering any of my calls," Stiles said not sounding too happy.

"Give him a break Stiles, it's Allison's birthday, of course, he was going to make his girl happy and spend time with her. But that's not why I called you." Someone screamed and people started to panic. "What the f-" Scarlett walked fast to get her father's car

"What's going on?" Stiles asked panicking.

"I don't know everyone just started panicking." she saw a mountain lion running about which and saw her dad and sighed in relief that he was okay. "This is golding there is a mountain lion running about meaning someone let it run about to make it look like it was behind all the attacks."

"Of course they are going to do that," Stiles answered. "But are you and dad okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine and so is he," she answered as she looked back where her dad was she saw him moving and getting the crowd to move out the way, but that's not what got her attention she saw her a car about to back and without thinking she ran towards and manage to shove him out the way before the car could hit but didn't manage to save herself as the car backed into her causing her to fall to the ground holding her side.

"Scarlett!" she heard both her father and brother yelling out to her, Stiles were probably saying her name because she took forever to answer him again and her dad because he saw the whole thing.

"Dad, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Scarlett tried to assure him as he knelt down at her side checking her over.

"You got hit by a car, of course, I'm going to worry." Noah went to get his gun, but before he could do anything someone fired two shots killing the mountain lion.

Scarlett looked at the mountain lion in shock before looking at Christ Argent who was the one to kill the mountain lion and of course it had to be him, she saw Scott behind them all he looked at Scarlett for a moment then he looked at Chris.

Scarlett picked up her phone since her brother would be panicking now. "So mountain lion is dead," she told him.

"I don't care about the freaking mountain lion, what I care about is my sister and my father," Stiles yelled in her ear not really caring he raised his voice. "So did I hear right, you got hit by a car and Scott never done anything about it"

"I'm fine." Scarlett sighed. "And what Scott meant to do, it wasn't his fault I got hurt."

"Never mind forget it," Stiles said, he started getting ready to leave the house. "So, I'm going to meet you and dad at the hospital."

"The hospital? Why are you meeting us there?"

"Because you are going to get checked out," Stiles stated more like he ordered her to go get checked out and there he wasn't going to back down until he knows his sister was alright.

"Alright, if it keeps you happy then I'll go get myself checked out." she rather keep her brother happy than have him bug her until she gave in. "But I'm telling you everything going to be fine."

"I'll rather hear it from a doctor," Stiles said before hanging up.

Scarlett sighed before looking up at her dad who was on the phone talking to someone probably demand someone to get to the school. Looks like its going to be a long night for the Stilinksi family.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE | STUCK IN THE MIDDLE.**

~#~#~#~#~

 

Scott walked out his house and was surprised to see a familiar blue jeep parked outside his house since Stiles refuses to talk to him and he made sure Scarlett wasn't talking to him either after what happened to her the night at the school getting hit by the car. Scott blames himself for not protecting her the way he should have. If he stopped her getting hit by the car, then his best friend would still be talking to him.

Scott walked toward the jeep stopped when he got to the passenger side debating with himself if he should get in or not, he didn't have time to make up his mind since the person inside the jeep opened the door for him.

"Get in loser." Scarlett smiled at him, looks like she wasn't mad at him the same way Stiles was. "I got you coffee, and a bagel from that 24/7 diner place so get in."

"Won't Stiles be mad at you for talking to me?" Scott said, climbing into the jeep and throwing his bag in the backseats.

Scarlett shrugged passing Scott his bagel and coffee. "Who cares he doesn't have the right to tell me who I can and can't talk to. Plus, he's already going to be mad at me since I made him take the bus." She pulled out of his driveway and started the drive to school. "He shouldn't even be mad at you, nothing that happened that night at the school was your fault, and he should know."

"I should've tried to do something," Scott said guiltily,

"How were you to know that a car was going to back into me." Scarlett said, "Anyway, I'm fine, I got checked out at the hospital, and it's only a bruise so let's forget about it and talk about something else. Like what's got you looking so down."

"Well, Derek told me to stay away from Allison," Scott told her. "And he's going to try and teach me how to control."

"That's good that he is helping you." Scarlett thought it was a good idea about Derek training Scott and it was about time her best friend started to take it more seriously. "Maybe staying away from Allison will be fine until you get better control." she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Scott didn't like it, but he had to if he wanted to keep Allison and everyone else he cares about safe. "It would've been better if Derek didn't break my phone. Apparently, it was to get me angry, and anger is how I control my shift and tap into my animal rage, his words not mine."

"Well, if that's the way to do it, then that's the way to do it." Scarlett parked the car in school parking lot. "If you need my help with anything then I'm here to help."

"You can help me stay away from Allison today,"

"Okay, I can do that." Scarlett grabbed her bag with Scott doing the same, she climbed out the jeep and waited for Scott. "I'm also going to make my dumbass brother talk to you because he's being stupid right now." She linked her arm through Scott walking towards the school. "First thing first got to keep you away from Allison."

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett and Scott walked into class laughing about something that they don't even remember what they were laughing about it the first place. The smile on Scott face dropped when he saw Stiles glaring at him, so he walked further into the classroom and took the seat behind Stiles.

Scarlett sighed, she was getting fed up with her brother, it's been days since the thing at the school happens so he should be over it by now, she sat down on the seat beside Stiles. "You need to stop being a dick to Scott it wasn't his fault, and you know it."

Stiles glared at Scarlett. "I don't need to stop being a dick because I've got every right to be mad at him and you know it." Was his childish comeback well Scarlett thought it was childish. "I'm even mad at you for making me take the bus, you know how much I hate the bus Scar."

"Yeah, I know, why do you think I did it." Scarlett smiled. "But seriously talk to Scott, or else you'll be taking the bus for a long time." Stiles didn't answer he just shook his head. "Come on Stiles I'm fine, it's just a bruise and Scott feels bad as it is." Still nothing. "Okay, you left me no choice if you don't talk to him, then I'm going to tell everyone what your real name is, starting with Lydia."

That got Stiles attention he didn't want anyone knowing his full name, yet he was fine with everyone thinking that 'Stiles' was his name. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would and to prove my point." She took her phone out her coat pocket and getting the Lydia contact detail up and showing it to her brother, "I'll text her right now."

Stiles snatched her phone from her hands. "Fine, you win."

She smiled to herself, she loved when she wins, she faces Scott. "Scott tell him about how you went to Derek for help and how he's going to help you control your shift."

"If I were talking to him Scarlett then I would call him an idiot for trusting him," Stiles said. "But, obviously, I'm not talking to him."

Scarlett slapped Stiles on the arm. "Shut up you are talking to him." she faced Scott again. "He is talking to you, and he's the one being an idiot, not you."

Stiles sighed and turned around to talk to Scott as he gives up. "What did he say?"

Scarlett and Scott gave each other a high five, happy that they win this time.

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett walked in between her brother and her best friend as they exited the class. Stiles was full of questions since he learns about what Derek wants Scott to do.

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles question Scott.

Scott nods. "Yeah."

"All right, well correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually us." Stiles pointed between himself and Scarlett.

"Mainly you," Scarlett said to Stiles. "I'm the one that's always saving your ass."

"Fine, he tries to kill me when he taps into his animal side." He corrects himself.

"I know, That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me," Scott explained to them. "I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how is he gonna teach you how to do that?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe he will break something else of yours, and this time it will be a body part." Scarlett said, "Or use Allison against you."

"God, I hope not." Scott didn't want to think about anything like that. "But I don't think he knows either how he's going to teach me."

"Okay." Stiles sighed, already coming up with a plan in his head. "When are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not talk about it," Scott said. "Just act normal and get through the day."

"When?" Stiles put his hands on each of Scott and Scarlett shoulder to get them to stop walking.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work," Stiles repeated. "All right, well that gives us to the end of the school day then."

Scott and Scarlett looked at Stiles confused. "To do what?" Scott asked.

"To teach you ourselves." Stiles walked off, leaving Scott and Scarlett standing in the middle of the hall wondering what he was planning.

"Since when was I going to teach you control," Scarlett asked Scott, he shrugged, not having the right answer to the question. "If Derek doesn't know how he's going to teach you and he's a werewolf then how does my human brother think he's going to teach you how to control. Doesn't he know you can tear us both apart if we make you angry the way Derek wants." She shook her head. "I don't know if you know this, but I don't want to become your dinner, Scott."

Scott laughed. "Don't worry, I don't plan on eating you anytime soon."

"Okay, I need to walk away because I thought of something dirty." She waved him off and hurried along not wanting to be around Scott for a while.

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett sat beside Lydia at lunch listening to Allison read from a book about a werewolf or something she wasn't really listening, and Lydia didn't really care since it seemed boring to her...

"The what of who?" Lydia asked, waving her fork about.

"The beast of Gevaudan," Allison repeated. "Listen. 'A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it."

Scarlett leans forward crossing her arms on the table, she was interested to know where Allison family was from and what they did in their past lives.

"Boring."

"It's not boring." Scarlett smiled at Lydia when the girl glared at her for disagreeing with her.

Allison not listening to the girls continues reading from the book. "Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."

"Still boring."

"Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid."

"Slipping into a coma bored," Scarlett rolled her eyes at Lydia.

"While others believed that it was a powerful sorcerer that could shapeshift into a man-eating monster."

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia asked.

"Well, if you let her finish, then maybe she would get to that part of the book," Scarlett said to Lydia, if she stopped, interrupted Allison then maybe they would get to the part about the Argent family of hunters,

Allison nodded. "Yeah, this." She went back to reading. "It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his and four children were the first prey to the creature," His name was Argent."

Lydia didn't see what the big deal was all about if only she was in the know about werewolves then she would be willing to listen to Allison. "Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?"

"Not just a big wolf, I mean, look at this picture." Allison turned the book around showing the wolf with the red eyes. "What does that look like to you?"

Looking at the picture Scarlett was brought back to the night at the video store where the Alpha attacked her and Jackson. The same monsters that haunt her dreams. She shook her head getting the monster out of her head.

"It looks like a big wolf," Lydia said, gathering up her things. "See you in History." She told them before leaving the table.

Allison was confused for a moment but shook it off and decided to ask her friend about it another time. She waved her hand in front of her other friend who was still sitting at the table, staring at her hands, "Scarlett."

Scarlett glanced up at Allison. "I'm fine." she sighed. "So where did you get the book?"

"My aunt Kate, gave it to me last night," Allison answered. "She thought it was time I got to know more about my family history."

"I think I should do some digging into my family history," Scarlett said. "Maybe I came from a long line of witches, that would be awesome. Don't you think?"

"So what my family kills a werewolf." Allison closed the book. "And your family comes from witches."

"Yep." Scarlett wondered if they were witches out there as well as werewolves.

"How about this, You and I do some research on your family. See where you came from."

Scarlett nodded. "Sure." She saw her brother walk away from Scott, so she gathered her stuff up deciding to see what was up with him this time.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN | STILES' CRAZY IDEAS.**

~#~#~#~#~

 

"Why are we stealing from Coach again," Scarlett asked her brother, as he was putting stuff in his gym bag. Right now they were in the locker room going over a plan to help Scott control and tap into his animal side. Well, Stiles was going over a plan while Scarlett was just listening and thinking it was a bad idea, but then again she loves plans that's got little danger in them after all her and Stiles have always been like this coming up with plans that don't end well. 

Stiles zip up his bag looking up at his sister. "Because this is the only way to help our best friend." He passed his lacrosse stick to her. "And I might have some anger, I need to take out on him."

"You are not still angry at him because of the other night are you?" She questions him. 

"Of course I'm still angry." At least he didn't lie. "Now how about we stop talking about this and let's go steal a phone, well when I say we I mean I'm going to steal the phone while you're going to my lookout." 

After Stiles broke into Coach's office and Scarlett standing out the office being his lookout like some sort of criminal they went to the field where Scott was waiting for them. 

Stiles sat on the bleachers opening his gym bag and pulls out a black strap. "Put this on." He hands over it to Scott.

Scott looks at it then back to Stiles. "Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" 

"Yeah, Stiles stole it," Scarlett told Scott taking the strap from him. 

"Not I didn't steal it." Stiles corrected his sister. "I borrowed it." 

"Stole it." Scarlett once again said. 

Stiles sighed playful glaring at his sister, "Temporarily misappropriated." Better than saying he stole it. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." 

Scott saw Stiles holding a phone in his hand more like holding coaches phone. "Isn't that Coaches" 

Scarlett nodded. "Yes, he stole that while I was look out," She admitted not feeling bad for steal something that wasn't hers. 

"Why?" 

"Your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" Scarlett asked, and Scott nodded. "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry," She explained hoping he was getting what she was saying. "Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." 

"She just took my line" Stiles commented, and Scarlett slapped him on the arm. "What you did." 

"So, I stole, get over it." 

"Like the Incredible Hulk." Scott interrupted them before they got started. 

"If you see it that way, then yeah kind of like the Incredible Hulk," Scarlett said. "But you don't go green, so that's a good side of things." 

"No, but he goes hairy with the claws and the sharp teeth," Stiles added. 

"Instead of thinking you're the Incredible Hulk you can think of yourself as the wolf from red riding hood and Allison is red." Scarlett smiled, patting Scott on the arm before lifting up his shirt up and put the strap around his waist. "Are you ready to become the wolf?" 

"No, but I'm ready to become the Incredible Hulk." He liked that idea better than red riding hood thing. 

"Yeah okay." Scarlett grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the field. "Alright turn around and put your hands behind your back." 

Scott narrowed his eyes at that. "Why?" 

"Because I'm going to get kinky and tape your hands behind your back so you can't do anything when I tease you," Scarlett answered, she turned to her brother. "Past me the duct tape brother." 

"Can you not talk about getting kinky with our best friend when I'm standing right here, please." Stiles passed her the duct tape which she started wrapping the tape around Scott's writs tight making sure he couldn't get out of them. 

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period," Scott told them. 

"I know but remember when you get angry it wasn't my idea it was Stiles'." Scarlett walked to stand next to Stiles who already had his lacrosse stick ready. 

"Way to through me into the deep in end Scar." Stiles picked up one of the many balls that were on the ground with the stick, aiming it getting ready to throw it at Scott. Scarlett was going to watch out for Scott's heart rate on the phone while he threw the balls at Scott. "Ready." He asked Scott. 

"No." 

"Ah, too bad you don't get a choice in this," Stiles looked at his sister. "Are you ready?" 

"I'm always ready." She held the phone up showing him. 

"I'm starting to think this was a horrible idea." Scott was cut off by Stiles throwing a ball at him causing him to groan in pain.  And other ball hit him on the shoulder. "Okay, that one kind of hurt." 

"Quiet, You should be thinking about your heart rate." Stiles looked over at the phone seeing his late was still at least normal. "About staying clam." 

"You're enjoying this a little bit too much Stiles." Scarlett had to comment. 

Stiles smiled picking up another ball. "I know." 

"Okay, stay calm... Staying calm. Staying totally calm." Scott started repeating until another ball hitting him. "There's no balls flying at my face-" another ball which made him groan in pain again. "Son of a bitch!" 

"I think my aim is improving," Stiles twirls the stick in his hands. 

"I wonder why." It's not every day you get someone throwing things at you. 

"Don't get angry." Stiles getting ready to throw another ball but before he did he looked at his sister, "Are you sure you don't want a shot?" 

Scarlett shook her head. "No, I think I'm good." As her brother was having the time of his life hurting their friend, she was looking down at the phone just as the beeping on the phone caught her attention since Scott's heart was spending up meaning he was getting angry. "Stiles stop!"  

"Scott?" Stiles looks at Scott who was kneeling on the grass with now both hands digging into the grass since he ripped the duct tape apart. 

Scarlett placed the phone in her brother's hands and slowly made her way over to Scott she sat down on the grass beside him rubbing his back when he was back to his human self. "You started to change." 

"From anger." Now he knew what Derek was getting at, he looked at Scarlett. "But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." 

"So it is anger?" Stiles asked, coming to stand in front of them. "Derek's right." 

"I can't be around Allison." Scarlett felt sorry for Scott on how he finally found a girl that he likes even loved and it was ruined because of the whole werewolf business. 

"Because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked. 

Scott stood up. "Because she makes me weak." 

Scarlett shook her head. "She doesn't make you weak, She makes you happy." She took his hand, getting herself back on to her feet "So Stiles and I are going to help you because there is no way we are letting you lose her."

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett was walking the halls getting ready to go to her next class, she hugged her books closer to her chest. 

"Scarlett!" Allison called rushing to catch up with her friend. "Wait up." 

Scarlett slowed down so Allison could catch up. "Hey." 

"Hey," Allison said back. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"You're close to Scott right?" Allison asked to which Scarlett nodded. "So you would know if something was wrong with him?" 

Scarlett knew more than anything what was wrong with her best friend. "What you trying to ask me here." 

"I just want to know if I've done something for him to ignore me," Allison asked, now Scarlett knew what she was getting at. "I mean every time I try to talk to him, he runs off. Even today at lunch he ran into the boys' toilets just to get away from me." 

Scarlett stopped walking causing Allison to stop as well. "He's just got a lot on his mind right now, with trying to keep his grades up since you know he's falling like a lot ." 

Allison nodded as she understood at least it wasn't her. "Alright, then I guess I can help him." An idea then came to her. "You can change labs partners and be your brothers' lab partner while I can be Scott's perfect." she began walking ahead of Scarlett to get to their next class before the bell rang. 

"Yeah, perfect." Scarlett walked into economics just in time to see Allison beat her brother to he seat behind Scott. She made her way to her seat in front of her brother, slamming her book on her desk. Sitting down on the chair her she turns to face her brother. "So, I may have done something bad." 

"What did you do this time?" Stiles asked. 

"I'm your new lab partner," Scarlett answered. "Allison going to be Scott's since I said something about his grads being low anyway it's not such a bad thing right?" 

"No, I guess." 

Scarlett turned back in her seat to face the front when Coach slammed a book on his desk to get everyone attention. "Let's settle down, and let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg put you your hand down. Everybody knows you did this reading." He looks around the class. "How about..." He stops at Scott, "McCall?" 

Scott looks up since he wasn't paying much attention. "Huh?" 

"The reading." 

"Last night's reading?" 

"How about, uh, the reading of Gettysburg Address?" 

"What?" 

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term 'sarcasm,' McCall?

"Very." Scott glances at the twins, he was used to sarcasm, and so he should be when he's spent most of his life dealing with it from them. 

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asks him again.

"I think I forget." 

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a 'D'" The sound of beeping was heard in Scarlett's pocket meaning one thing, Scott heart rant was going back up, she took the phone out her pocket and hid it under the table so Coach wouldn't see. She didn't notice her brother sitting up straight in his chair to get a closer look at the phone. "Come on buddy, You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a 'D'. How about you summarise, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarise anything you've ever read - in your life?" 

If Coach didn't stop treating Scott like crap than Scarlett and Stiles were sure he was going to wolf out and tear him apart. 

"No? A blog? How about the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favourite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. All right, Everybody else, settle down." 

Scarlett was confused when his heart rate slowed down until Stiles tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention then nodded towards Scott where the teenage was holding hands with Allison under the table. She smiled at the thought at least Allison makes him human and not weak. 

~#~#~#~#~

"Oh, my god, it's her," Scarlett told Scott after they exited their class once again she was walking in the middle. 

"What do you mean?" Scott asks confused. 

"It's Allison." Stiles decided to explain. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon?" Scott nodded. "You were thinking about her right? About protecting her." 

"Okay." 

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game?" It was Scarlett turn to explain. "You said you could hear her voice out on the field." 

"Yeah, I did." 

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score." Stiles started to explain again, it was like they were taking turns to explain to Scott. "And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to us." Scarlett cleared her throat to remind him of their earlier conversation. "I mean like you were trying to kill me, She brings you back is what we are saying." 

"No, no, no, but it's not always true because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her -" Scott said starting to get off topic. 

Stiles and Scarlett shook their heads, "No, that's not the same" Stiles said. "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex you know?" He saw the look on his best friend face and scoffed already knowing what he was thinking. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, sorry." 

"Don't worry it's fine Scotty," Scarlett told him. "Look back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I told you she doesn't make you weak, and we think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor." She squeezed his arm. "Scott she makes you human." 

"You mean because I love her," Scott says with a smile on his face at least he finally admitted that he loved her. 

Stiles nods. "Exactly." 

"Did I just say that" Not believe that he finally admitted what he was feeling out loud. 

"Yes, you just said that." 

"I love her." 

"She's your lobster," Scarlett said, quoting friends. 

Scott stops to look at Scarlett. "Did you just quote friends to me?" 

"Yes, I did because she's your lobster." 

Stiles threw his hands in the air dramatically. "That you get, but you didn't get my star wars reference today at lunch." He shook his head. "Nevermind that now I think it nice that you now know you're in love with Allison but I think we should move on -" Scott cut him off. 

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." 

Scarlett smiled while Stiles rolled his eyes. "And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." 

"Sorry." Scott apologised again. "So what do I do?" 

"I don't know, yet." 

"Shocker," Scarlett said getting a glare in return from her brother. The look on his face changed, a look she knew all too well, even Scott knew. 

"You're getting an idea, aren't you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" 

"Maybe." 

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" 

"Yeah, definitely. come on." 

"You know what I just realised?" Scarlett spoke up. "That I'm needed somewhere else that's not going to get me in trouble." She started walking in the other direction to get away from her brother's crazy idea only for her brother to grab the back of her bag dragging her along with them. 

"Yeah, not so fast you're coming with us." Scarlett couldn't do anything but go along with her brother and best friend. She knew it wasn't going to end well for any of them.

~#~#~#~#~

"Are you going to explain to us what we are doing out here?" Scarlett questions her brother as he dragged them all to the parking lot where they are now stood near someone's truck and some guys talking among themselves at the other side of them. 

"You'll see." Stiles answers, "Now you Scar stand over there away from Scott." He pointed to the other side of the truck more like a way from it. "While you Scott stay right here and don't move. Do you have your keys?" Scott nods, pulling his keys out from his pocket. "Perfect." He takes his own keys and holds them up showing Scott. "Hold 'em up like so." He looked at his sister smiling she just shook her head not liking his idea, but he didn't care. "Now, whatever happens just think about Allison. Try to find her voice just like you did at the game. Got it?" 

"And I promise you, Scotty, I'll beat my brother's ass for this later," Scarlett promised him. 

Stiles looked at the random guys then back to his best friend. "Just keep holding it right there." He walked over to the truck and used his own keys to drag them across the side of the truck while Scott watches in horror, and Scarlett looks at him like he wants to hurt him for coming up with this stupid plan. 

Stiles pocketed his keys and stood beside his sister. "Hey, hey, hey, Dude!" He yells enough for the guys to hear him. "What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" 

"What the hell?" One of the guys said coming towards Scott who suddenly backs away and tries to protect himself when they start hitting him. 

Scarlett buries her head in her brother's shoulder not wanting to watch as her best friends get the crap beat out of him. 

Stiles puts his arms around his sister supportive pulling her closer to his side. "Come on, Stay calm." He looks down at the phone where once again Scott's heart has picked up, and this time it was Stiles' fault for getting him beat up. "Stay calm." He looks over where Scott is stilling getting beat up. "Oh, that's not okay. Scott. Come on, buddy." 

"Couldn't you have come up with a better plan," Scarlett said you couldn't hear her clearly since her head was still buried in her brother's shoulder. "You an evil person." 

"Yeah, I know." Stiles agreed. "Maybe I should've come up with something better." 

"Stop! Hey, stop it right now." That's all they needed Mr Harris showing up when he was not needed but at least he got the guys to disappear leaving Scott alone and lucky for everyone that Scott hasn't wolfed out meaning he control it. "What do you idiots think you're doing." 

Scarlett lifts her head up glaring at Harris, Stiles still had his arm around his her like he was protecting her he was also smiling happily as he held up the phone showing Scott's regular heart rate. 

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett sat down at the desk behind Scott and Stiles but not before she slapped her brother upside the head for being an idiot for getting them put in the detention in the first place and forgetting Scott hurt. She folded her arms on the desk and buried her head in them wanting the hour to go by faster. 

"Excuse me, sir?" Scott suddenly spoke up getting Mr Harris attention. "I know it's detention and all but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Mr Harris looks at him like he doesn't care and goes back to filling out paperwork. Scott sighs and looks at Stiles. "You knew I would heal?" 

"Yep." Came Stiles' answer. 

"So you did that to help me learn?" 

"Yep." 

"But partially to punish me?" 

"Yeah, well that's one's obvious," 

Scott sighs. "Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry at with me." 

"I'm not angry anymore." Stiles finally admitted because it was kind of childish if he kept being angry at Scott for something that wasn't his fault and his sister has already forgiven Scott even though she wasn't mad at him the first place. "Look, you have something, Scott okay? Whatever you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something." 

"I know." Scott nods. "And I will." 

"All right, the three of you out of here," Mr Harris told them, and that was the quicky detention they've ever had. 

As Sties and Scott packed up their stuff to leave, Scarlett was still at her table with her head in her arms. 

"Scar?" Stiles put a hand on her arm and gently shook her awake, his sister stood up so fast that her chair crashed to the floor. "Wow, you okay?" 

Scarlett blinked a few times and shook her head she frowned when she realised where she was. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at her brother and Scott both of them looking her concern. "Really I'm fine. So I guess we can leave now?" They both nodded. "Perfect let's go." She looked at Scott. "Do you need a lift to work since I drove you here." 

Scott shook his head. "No, I'm just going to run." 

"You're going to run?" Scarlett repeated what he said in case she didn't hear him right, guess she did since he nodded to confirm it. "Well okay enjoy your run." She looked at her brother. "Are you going to run home or take the bus." 

"There's no way I'm taking the bus again, and you know it," Stiles told Scarlett as he followed Scott and her out the classroom. "And I'm not running home either before you say anything, I'm not a freaking werewolf like Scott." 

"Well if you don't want to do any of them things then you better hurry up because I'll be leaving your ass behind." Scarlett started to run down the hall. "Bye Scott." She was already out the school before either one of them could say anything. 

"She won't leave me," Stiles asked himself then looked at Scott who was laughing. "Right? You know what don't answer that I'm going to go before she does leave me. Call us and let us know how it goes with Derek. Bye." He ran off after his sister, hoping she didn't leave him like she did this morning. 


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN | TRAPPED IN THE SCHOOL WITH A CRAZY ALPHA.**

~#~#~#~#~

 

When Scarlett and Stiles got home, they both had something to eat, and after that Scarlett went for a shower then got into something comfortable since she wasn't going to be going anywhere after the day she had, she wasn't to relax. Now she was sitting at the dining table with her brother as they were doing their homework. After there homework Stiles and Scarlett were going to spend the rest of their night together since they haven't been able to do that because of the whole werewolf business messing up their lives. 

"So are you ever going to tell me what's been up with you these past few days?" Stiles question Scarlett, he's been noticing she hasn't been herself for a while. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scarlett said. "Nothing wrong with me, I'm fine, I've been myself now you've got to stop worrying about me." 

Stiles put his pen down on his textbook and looked at his sister.  "Something is wrong with you, and you know you can tell me. I won't judge you, after all, it is me you are talking too. I'll never judge you, yeah I'll judge other people but never you. You are my sister, and I want to be here for you in any way that I can, So please Scar tell me whats wrong." 

Scarlett sighed, she knew if she lied to him then he would be a little bit mad when he finds out in the end. "Alright, you know ever since that night at the video store?" Stiles nodded, "Well ever since that night, I've been dreaming about the Alpha and every time I close my eyes at night I see the red eyes staring back at me. I even dream about the Alpha killing everyone I care about, You, dad, Scott, Mellissa. Do you know what it's like not be able to go to sleep because you have to see your loved ones die over and over again? Not only that mom is always in my dreams like she is trying to warn me, but every time she disappears. So there you go now you know, now you can forget I told you." 

Stiles moved from his seat and took the seat beside his sister. "So you've been jumpy and not sleeping because of this?" 

"Yeah." 

"I wish you told me sooner, I would've tried to help, I could've stayed up with you," Stiles told her. "I could have slept on your bedroom floor at night in case you woke up in the middle of the night scared. You know I would do anything to keep you safe, we've been there for each other since we were kids and that's not going to change because we are older and we now live in a world where werewolves are now taking up our lives." He took hold of his sister's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "And your dreams are not real; nothing is going to happen to either one of us, nobody's dying anytime soon."

"I know all that," Scarlett said. "But it feels real and thanks." She hugged her brother tightly. "You know your the best brother ever." 

"Yeah, so I've been told." 

She pulled back from the hug to slap her brother on the arm lightly. "You were meant to say 'your the best sister ever'"

Stiles laughed. "Now where the fun in that." 

"Hello" Scott's voice echoes through the house. 

"Looks like Scott here to tell us how his meeting went with Derek," Scarlett said, getting up and met Scott in the hallway. "How did it go with Derek? Did he teach you anything?" 

Scott looked angry about something. "No, he didn't teach me anything. He's got my boss, he thinks he's the Alpha now I've got to meet him at the school." 

"Why does he think your boss is the Alpha," Stiles asked. 

Scott shrugged, "Who knows it's Derek, but it's okay because I've already came up with a plan to prove him wrong now all I need is you two to come with me." 

"What is your brilliant plan?" Scarlett asked. 

"I'll explain on the way." 

"But Stiles and I were going to have some brother, sister bonding time tonight." Scarlett wasn't really looking forward to what plan Scott has come up with. 

Scott glared at Scarlett. "My bosses life is at stake here Scar." 

"And what are you going to do if it turns out your boss is the Alpha," Scarlett crossed her arms. 

"He's not."

"Alright, can we stop arguing about it." Stiles cut in, "If he's the Alpha then we'll deal with it when the time comes but right now we don't know for sure." he looked at his sister. "So we'll go with Scott help him with this plan, and when it's done, we'll come back home and have our brother, sister bonding okay?" 

"Fine." 

~#~#~#~#~

A while later the Jeep pulled up at the school where Scarlett, Stiles, and Scott got out and went to the back of the car so Stiles' could get the bolt cutters that needed to break into the school so they can follow through with the plan that Scott came up with. 

"Did I tell you that I think this is a terrible idea," Scarlett said to them. 

"Yes, more than once and I think we get it now," Stiles told her. "But don't worry I agree with you, this is a terrible idea." 

"I know." Scott agreed with them, and he was the one that came up with the plan in the first place. 

"But we're still gonna do it?" 

"Can you think of something better?"

"We're all out of ideas," Scarlett said. 

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away," Stiles added. 

"Just make sure we can get inside," Scott told them, and Stiles got reached into the back of the jeep to get the bolt cutters just as Derek's car pulled up. "He's here." 

Scarlett shoved her hands into pockets of her hoodie, she walked over to Derek. "Where is Scott's boss?" She asked him. 

"He's in the back." Came Derek's answers. 

Scarlett, Stiles, and Scott looked in Derek's car to see Deaton tied and gagged in the back seats. "Well, he looks comfortable," Stiles said sarcastically. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Derek asked, Scott as him and Stiles began walking towards while Scarlett stayed where she was. 

Scott stopped walking glancing back at Derek. "You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." He looked at Scarlett giving her a smile knowing she was going to stay out here with Derek. He and Stiles left leaving Scarlett on her on with Derek. 

"I've got something to show you." Scarlett took her phone out and got the video up that she sent to herself from Lydia's phone. "Thought you should know what the Alpha looks like. If you don't know already know what they look like." She passed him her phone. 

Derek took the phone and looked at the video of the Alpha crashing through the window of the video store. "How did you get this?" 

"From Lydia's phone which Stiles stole," Scarlett answered. "She must have made the video without realizing, I sent the video to myself when Stiles showed me. But don't worry about Lydia knowing anything, I deleted the video and managed to get her phone back to her before she realized it was gone." 

"That doesn't prove who the Alpha is." He handed her back her phone. "That just shows what they look like." 

"So what are you going to do if he is the Alpha." Scarlett nodded to Deaton. "Are you going to kill him?" 

"Wel, I'm sure as hell not going to let him live, after what he has done to my sister,"  Derek answered. "I owe her that much." 

"Yeah." Scarlett knew the feeling of someone close to you. 

It was awkward silence between the grumpy werewolf and the human for a while until a horrible howl came from inside of the school.

Derek sighed closed his eyes and shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me." 

"What the hell was that?" Scarlett questions him. 

"That was your friends fail attempt at a howl." 

"It sounds more like someone chocked their cat to death." If this was Scott's plan to use his connection with the Alpha, then it failed big time. She stood up straighter when a more powerful roar echoes through the School. "Well, that wasn't bad." 

Derek glared at her then looked angrier when her brother and best friend came out the school. "I'm gonna kill both of you." Scarlett rolled her eyes at him. "What the hell was that? Were you trying to attract the whole state to the school?" 

"Sorry," Scott said, he was only feeling a little bit sorry. "Didn't know it would be that loud." 

"It was loud, and it was awesome."  At least Stiles was happy about it all. 

 Derek glared at Stiles  "Shut up." 

"Don't be such a sour wolf." 

"Seriously Stiles shut up," Scarlett told him. "Now what do we do about Deaton since one thinks he's the Alpha and the other thinks he's not. So can we come up with a plan on what to do with him." 

"Scar," Scott called out to her glancing at the backseats where Deaton was meant to be. "He's not here anymore," He glared at Derek. "What'd you do with him?" 

Both Scarlett and Derek glanced back at the car to see that Deaton wasn't tied up anymore. "He never did anything to him." Scarlett backs Derek up. 

Stiles and Scott reached for Scarlett as the Alpha stuck his claws in Derek from behind and threw him against the wall. 

The teens ran inside the school as fast as they could, they quickly shut the double door behind them.

Scott and Stiles were holding the doors closed while Scarlett stood a few feet away from them. 

"Lock it," Scott panicked to Stiles. 

"Does it look like I have a key?" 

"Grab something."  

"What?" 

"Anything!" 

Stiles looked out the windows of the doors noticing the bolt cutters still outside laying on the ground.

Scott and Scarlett followed his gaze to see what he looking at and just as Stiles was about to go outside and get them he was shoved aside by his sister as she went out because there was no way she was letting her brother get hurt, she rather be the one to get hurt by the Alpha again then let anything happened to either of them. 

"Scarlett!" Both Stiles and Scarlett yelled after she closed the door on them. 

Scarlett glanced around for the Alpha when she didn't see anything she ran for the bolt cutters and grabbed them as fast as she could. She caught sight of the Alpha and froze for a moment when she stared right into its eyes the same ones she been seeing in her dreams. Flashes of her dreams came to her people she cared about getting killed by the Alpha, she shook her head and ran back towards the school where Scott held the door open for her, she then quickly closed and slammed the bolt cutters into the bars of the door.

Her brother pulled her into a hug. "Don't you ever do that again." 

"Well I wasn't going to let you get hurt," Scarlett said, shoving him away. "Rather me than you." She took the flashlight from him and shinning it down the dark hallway. "I think we need to move before that thing comes back for us. Are we in an agreement." Not waiting for an answer Scarlett ran down the hall away from them not looking back to see if they were following her or not, even though she knew they were since none of them would leave her on her own. 

Scarlett ran into the nearest classroom with Scott and Stiles running in behind her, the boys went to the desk getting ready to push it up against the door to lock them in the room and the Alpha out. Since it made so much noise and probably won't do anything to keep the Alpha out, Stiles stopped Scott from pushing the desk. 

"It's your boss?" Stiles told Scott. 

"What?" 

"Deaton, he's the Alpha," Scarlett spoke up. "It all makes sense now." 

Scott shook his head. "No." 

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf," Stiles said. 

"That can't be." Scott didn't want to believe that his boss had anything to do with biting him that night in the woods or he's the one killing people and how he attacked his best friend more than once, he was not going to believe it. 

"Oh come on, He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air?" Stiles said. "That's not convenient timing?" 

"It's not him."

"He killed Derek." 

"We don't know that he's dead." Scarlett came to stand next to Scott. "He could still be alive, we didn't stay long enough to check to see if he was alive." 

"Scar he's dead, sorry to say this but he is the Alpha killed him Aka Scott's boss." Stiles pointed out. 

"No, Derek's not dead," Scott said agreeing with Scarlett. "He can't be dead." 

Stiles hated how both of them were in denial over Derek. "Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury, He's dead, and we're next." 

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Scarlett finally snapped, getting them both to shut up and look at her in shock.  "How about we don't argue about it for a moment and think of a way to get the hell out of here unless you want to be the Alpha's dinner for the night." 

"Yeah," Scott moved away from the desk and decided to comfort Scarlett by rubbing her arm. "What do we do?"

"Get to our jeep," Stiles said already coming up with a plan in his head to get them the hell of the school. "We get out of here. and you seriously think about quitting your job good." He said to Scott. 

Scott and Scarlett nodded since it was the only plan they come up with, they moved to the windows looking out at the parking lot to see if the Alpha is still there. Scott tried to open the windows. 

Stiles stopped him from trying, "They don't open, The school's climate controlled." 

"Then we break it." 

Scarlett shook her head quicking shot down that terrible idea. "Which is just going to make a lot of noise." 

"Then, we run really fast." Scott glanced back out the window to see how far they have to run to get to the twins jeep. "Really fast." He noticed something strange the matter with the jeep. "Guys, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep." 

"Nothing wrong with our jeep." Scarlett narrowed her eyes at that. "Why would you ask that." 

"It's bent." 

Stiles and Scarlett looked out the window to see what Scott was seeing. "What like dented?" Stiles asked. 

"No, I mean bent." 

"What the hell -" The glass above them shattered as something was thrown through the window, the three of them quickly took cover.

While Stiles and Scott were lucky to not get hit with glass or whatever was thrown through the window, Scarlett wasn't as some glass cut her face, but she didn't care, she cared more about what was thrown through the window.

"Son of a bitch." Scarlett shines the flashlight towards the battery of the jeep. "That's our battery" she started to get up only for Scott to grab her arm pulling her back. 

"Don't." 

"We have to move Scotty," Scarlett told him not wanting to stay in the classroom anymore. 

"He could be right outside." 

"He is right outside," Stiles said to Scott.

"Just let me take a look." Scott slowly rose up to glance out the window to see if there was any sign of the Alpha. 

"Anything?" The twins asked him. 

Scott shook his head looking at them more. "No." 

The gave each other a look before looking back at Scott. "Move now?" 

That seemed like a great idea he nodded giving him their answer he then ran out the room. 

Stiles grabbed Scarlett hands not wanting to let his sister out of sight for the rest of the night after all he wants to keep her safe.   
They ran out the room with Scott.

Stiles and Scarlett stopped Scott from going the way he was heading. "No, no." 

Scott looked back at them confused. "What?" 

"Somewhere without windows," Stiles told him. 

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott pointed out. 

Scarlett shook her head. "No, not everywhere has a lot of windows, The locker room. We can go there and hide out." 

Stiles tightened his hold on his sister's hand. "Yeah, we can go there." 

"Alright better than nothing lets go." 

Without waiting the three of them quickly made their way to the boys' lockers room to hide out, Scarlett still had a tight hold of the flashlight so they can see better as they made their way to the locker rooms. 

"Call your dad," Scott told the twins when there was safety in the locker rooms. 

"And tell him what?" Scarlett asked while looking at him like he was crazy for suggesting something as crazy as that when there's an Alpha on the lose. 

"I don't know, anything. Gas leak, fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off." 

"What if it doesn't?" 

"What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including our dad?" Stiles said, he was going to agree with his sister on this one, he was not going to lose another parent that was something none of them would be able to come back from. " 

"They have guns." 

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him," Scarlett snapped at her best friend. "You do remember that right?" 

"Then we have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott came up with another idea since calling the cops idea was out of the question, but that was shot down just like everything else he suggested tonight.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile," Stiles told him. 

"What about Derek's car?" 

Scarlett and Stiles gave each other a look thinking that idea over in their head, it was scary how well the twins got what each other were thinking just by the look on there faces. "That could work,"  Stiles said. "We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." 

"Don't forget Derek," Scarlett said with Scott agreeing with her they weren't about to leave him behind like that. "We take him with us." 

Stiles sighed, "Fine, whatever."  Scarlett rolled her eyes at him.

Scott grabs Stiles by the arm before he could open the door. "What?" Scarlett asked. 

"I think I heard something." 

"Like what?" Stiles asked. 

"Quiet." 

The twins listen carefully to hear the sound of footsteps outside they sounded close like they were heading straight to the locker room where they were. 

"Hide," Scott told them. 

Stiles let go of Scarlett's hand to hide in one of the closest locker leaving Scott and Scarlett standing there. 

"What are we meant to do now," Scarlett asked, glancing around the room for somewhere else to hide that wasn't a locker but it was no use since the room was full of lockers. 

"Come on." Scott was grabbing her hand and tugging her in one of the lockers with her, and this wasn't how she wanted to be close to someone stuffed in a locker with their best friends arm wrapped around their waist holding them close to their chest and with their another hand on her mouth stopping her from speaking. 

"Shh," Scott whispered in her ear as he listens outside the locker and not a second later their locker door was yanked open scaring the teens, they soon realized since it was the only janitor. 

"I think you should be quiet," Scarlett said, as she stepped out of the locker with Scott and Stiles got out the other locker scaring the poor janitor even more. 

"Quiet my ass." He hissed at them. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" 

Scarlett shook her head. "No, we need you to listen to us and shut up because it's for your own good." 

Stiles slapped his forehead lightly at the words that came out of his sister's mouth. "Oh my god, He's seriously going to think we are trying to kill him now." He sighed. "But yeah shut up please and listen to us -" He didn't get to finish what he was trying to say as the janitor interrupted his speech." 

"No, not okay. The three of you get the hell out of here now." The janitor started pushing Scott and Stiles towards the door and gave Scarlett a firm look that she had no choice to follow out the locker room. 

"Why can't you just listen to us," Scarlett said annoyed that he wasn't listening to them, "We're trying to save your damn life here." She let out a scream and jumped back when the janitor was yanked back into the locker room, and the door slammed shut their faces, and not a faces seconds the janitor was pushed against the door, and you see the blood of the man on the glass.

Scarlett was about to open the door to at least help the janitor and get him, she didn't care about the alpha, or anything all she cared about was not letting someone die.

"Don't you dare Scar." Stiles and Scott pulled her back and tugged her along with them as they ran away from the locker room, the Alpha, and the now dead Janitor.


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE | Crazy night.**

~#~#~#~#~

 

Scarlett with Stiles and Scott were running the halls of the school they ran for the double doors and pushed against it to get the hell out of the school, "What the hell?" Stiles was confused on how they couldn't get the doors open.

Scott tucked his head through the small gap of the door to get a better look. "It's a dumpster," he told them.

Yep, that was it they were going to die." He pushed it in front of the door, to lock us in." Stiles started pushing on the door as hard as he could. "Come on, help me."

"Stiles stop." Scarlett pulled her brother away from the door. "It's not going to do anything, face facts we are trapped in here, and we are going to die."

"I'm not dying here," Stiles said, walking down the hall with Scott and Scarlett. "I'm not dying at school."

"Well, what are we meant to do," Scarlett asked. "We can't save ourselves; the Alpha is bigger and stronger than us all."

"We're not going to die," Scott told them, at least one of them had to think positive.

"God, what is he doing?" Stiles asked, looking back. "What does he want?"

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Oh, great" Scarlett knew her brother was about to come up with something sarcastic. "A psychotic werewolf who's into teen work. That's - That's beautiful."

Scott stopped them from walking any further and looks out the window where the Alpha was standing at the other side of the school looking at them just as the Alpha runs across the roof, on all fours the three of them started to run down the hall in the other direction where they came from. The glass window behind them shattered as the Alpha crashed through the window.

Stiles grabbed his sister's hand again when they all ran down the stairs and got to the basement of the school. This was not how they wanted to spend their night.

Right now Stiles and Scarlett should be in the comfort of there own house spending some brother-sister bonding time with each other as they waited for there dad to get home from work but instead they are spending it trapped in the school get chased by a crazy alpha who wants to kill them.

"All right, we have to do something," Stiles said to Scott, glancing around the basement while keeping a tight hold of his sister's hand.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Stiles shrugged not knowing the answer. "Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." he glanced at his sister "Do you have an idea."

Scarlett was about to come up with an answer on to jump when Scott bumped into the door she glared at him for a moment before coming up with an idea. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." She reached into her brothers' jacket pocket because they were no way she was going to use her own.

Stiles looked down at the hand in his pocket confused. "What are you doing."

"Shh," Scarlett told him. "Don't hate me for this." she took his keys out and threw them into the room where Scott bumped into. she pulled them back as the Alpha ran into the room where the keys landed. "Close the door fast,"

You didn't have to tell Scott and Stiles twice they quickly closed the door trapping the Alpha inside. "The desk," Stiles told Scott. "Come on the desk." he helped Scott push the desk against the door.

"Well, that worked." Scarlett smiled for the first time that night. "Now can we get the hell out of here." She looked at Scott who was still on the other side of the desk. "Come on Scott get across so we can go please."

"Did I tell you how much I love your ideas Scar," Scott told her, he slides across the desk to get to Stiles and Scarlett.

When Stiles didn't move to leave with them, Scarlett and Scott looked back to notice him looking through the door where the angry Alpha was still trapped inside "Mieczysław move your ass right now!"

It's been a while since Scott has heard Scarlett use Stiles full name and it was weird hearing it come out of her mouth. By the look on Stiles' face, he didn't like the way she said his name and that might have something to do with the fact that it reminded him of when their mother and father used it when he was getting trouble as a child.

"Okay, One- Don't mother me, Two - Don't use my full name." Stiles moved closer to the door. "And Three - I just wanna get a look get a look at it."

"I wouldn't have to use your full name if you weren't being a stupid idiot right now," Scarlett argued.

"Look, it's trapped okay? It's not gonna get out." Stiles told them, taking the flashlight from Scarlett he then climbed on the table and used the flashlight to shine it into the room the Alpha was trapped in. "Yeah, that's right, we got you -"

"Will you shut up." Scott snapped at him.

Stiles looked at him. "I'm not scared of this thing." Clearly, Scarlett and Scott would disagree with him on that one since the alpha banged his clawed hand against the glass window of the door making Stiles jump and get off the desk. "I'm not scared of you!" he yells at the Alpha again clearly having a death wish. "Cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any-"

Stiles didn't get to finish what he was saying as there was a loud bang coming from the room some of the ceiling tiles fell. The teens glanced up at the ceiling when they heard something, from above them when one of the tiles fell from the roof Scarlett, Stiles and Scott turned and ran.

"If the Alpha doesn't kill us then I'm going to kill you." Was what Scarlett said to Stiles when they made it out the basement. "You just had to go and piss it off even more for god sake can you be any more stupid." She kept hitting him on the arm.

"Ow!" Stiles stepped away from his sister and rubbed his arm. "Would you stop hitting me. I know I'm stupid but how was I meant to know it was going to get out."

"Next time, think before you do something so stupid," Scarlett told him. "I had a plan to trap it in that room then run as fast as we could before it even got out the room." She ran her hands through her hair and grabbed the ends of it tight. "But no you had to go ruin it with being stupid." She glanced at Scott. "And you, couldn't you have come up with a better plan for tonight because if you did, then we wouldn't be trapped in the school with no way out." Her hands started to shake, and she started breathing funny. "Oh my god not now."

Scott looked at Scarlett in alarm when he heard her heart beating fast. "Scarlett." He was about to move to her, but Stiles already bet him to placing his hands on his sister's arms.

"Scarlett look at me." Scarlett didn't look at him she looked straight past him if he wasn't even there like she was staring at something else. "Scar come on please." he pleaded with her.

Scarlett shook her head coming back to herself. She moved away from her brother. "I'm fine." it looked like he was about to say something but she stopped him before he could. "Look, Stiles, I'm fine, I just want to get out of here and get home back to dad." the other person in her life who makes her feel safe.

Stiles smile a little at that. "Alright, just so you know we are going to get out of here, and we are all going to be fine."

"Guys," Scott spoke up causing Scarlett and Stiles to glance his way. "Do you hear that?"

They shook their heads. "Hear what?"

"A phone ringing." Scott listened for a few moments. "I know that ring." he looks back at them. "It's Allison's phone.."

"Are you sure," Scarlett question him because for all she knew he could be just hearing things. "Why would she be at the school."

"Yes, I'm sure." Scott held his hand out. "Can one of you pass me your phone."

Scarlett sighed, taking her phone out her pocket handed it to Scott who phones Allison. Turns out Allison wasn't at home where she should like they all should be in fact she was at school the one place she shouldn't be.

Scott hung up and pass Scarlett her phone. "Let's go we need to get to the lobby to meet Allison and hurry." he was already out the doors heading for the lobby, he didn't even wait to see if the siblings were following.

"This is a nightmare."

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett, Stiles, and Scott made it to the lobby just as Allison ran in. "Why did you come here?" Scott asked not giving his girlfriend time to answered as he asked her another question. "What are you doing here?"

Allison looked at the three of them confused with the way they were acting. "Because you asked me to." She told him.

Scarlett stepped towards Allison. "What do you mean by that? When did he ask you."

Allison showed them the message on her phone telling her to meet him at school. She saw the look on three of there faces. "What do I get the feeling you didn't send that message?"

"Because I didn't," Scott answered.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked

"Jackson did."

"Jackson here too?" Great, that was all they needed, the school asshole in the same place as them.

"And Lydia."

Scarlett threw her hands up then back down. "Next it will be the whole lacrosse team."

"What's going on?" Allison asked them clearly something was wrong. "Who sent this text?" she asked Scott. She answered her phone when it rang. "Where are you?"

The door to the lobby open again and in came Lydia and Jackson. "Finally. can we go now?"

Nobody got a chance to answer a nose was heard above them causing them to look at the ceiling.

"Here we go again." Scarlett quickly reached for her brother as Scott told them all to run just as the ceiling collapsed behind them.

They slammed through the cafeteria doors where Scott quickly closed and locked the door behind him then he started to find things to block the door with the help of Allison, Lydia and Jackson the only three who had no idea what was going on.

Stiles was trying to get Scott to stop and listen to him as he noticed the windows in the cafeteria which wasn't going to keep the Alpha out if anything the Alpha had a way in to kill them.

Scarlett is the only one to listen to her brother and knew what he was trying to hint to Scott. She went over to Scott and pulled him back by his hood causing him to stumble back a bit. "That's not going keep them out." She told him.

Scott furrowed. "What?" Scarlett nodded to where Stiles was standing at the window.

Everyone else stopped and turned to Stiles.

"Okay, nice work. really beautiful job, everyone now what do we do about the twenty-foot wall of windows." Stiles gestured to the wall of windows.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on? because I'm freaking out here and I would like to know why." Allison asked, closed to tears she needed answers. Nobody gave her answers Scott was trying his hardest not to look at his scared girlfriend. "Scott."

"Somebody killed the janitor." Scarlett decided to step in for Scott.

"What?" Lydia asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, the janitor's dead."

Allison once again looked at Scott like he was the one with all the answer even though he was. "What they talking about? Is this joke?"

"If this were a joke don't you think I would be laughing." Scarlett snapped. "But no it's not a joke someone killed the Janitor, and we are next if we don't get the hell out of here."

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked Scarlett and not Scott like everyone else was doing, she shrugged not knowing what to answer.

It was Lydia who started freaking out now. "No, No, no, no. This was supposed to be over." Scarlett felt sorry for her since she already went through too much with what happened at the video store and now it's happening all over again. "The mountain lion killed-"

Jackson turned on her snapped at his scared girlfriend, "No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Then who was it?" Allison asked. "What does he want? What's happening?" All these questions were making Scarlett's head hurt. "Scott!" Allison yelled when Scott didn't answer her.

"I- I don't know. I - I just - if-if we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott said not knowing how to lie to his girlfriend and the others.

"Us?" Lydia repeated what Scott said she was confused just like the rest of them. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Allison asked Scott, and when she got no answer from him, she turns to the twins. "Who is it?"

"It's Derek," Scott spoke up not even turning to face them. "It's Derek Hale."

Scarlett and Scott looked at Scott as if he was an idiot for even saying that.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked it sounded like he didn't believe him.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"I saw him."

"The mountain li" Lydia started to say only for Scott to cut her off.

"No, Derek killed them."

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes, starting with his own sister."

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us."

Stiles and Scarlett glanced at each other thinking the same thing that their best friend was crazy for even thinking of dropping Derek name like that, after all, he has been doing was help Scott and get revenge on who killed his sister and here Scott was blaming him for killing Laura and everyone else.

"And if we don't get out now-" Scott turned to face them all, "He's going to kill us too."

Jackson having enough already turned to the twins. "Call the cops."

"No." They've already explained this to Scott they weren't about to explain it to a jackass like Jackson.

"What do you mean 'no'" Jackson question them.

"We mean 'no'" Stiles answered. "You wanna hear it in Spanish? no." he sighed knowing his sister was going to hate him for saying the next part. "Look, Derek killed three people, okay" And just like that his sister moved away from him not before letting him know that he was an idiot like Scott for dropping Derek in it like that. "We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department," Jackson said. "Call him."

Lydia started taking her phone out her bag, "I'm calling." She moved away to make the call.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec-" Stiles stepped forward to try and stop her only to get shoved back by Jackson which Jackson got shoved back by Scarlett, and she grabbed her brothers arm tugging him away from Jackson and the others.

Everyone else listened and waited while Lydia talked on the phone to the cops. "Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but-" Lydia looked at her phone after pulling it away from her ear. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked.

Lydia nodded. "She said they got a tip warning them there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Then call again."

"No," Scarlett said as she already knew everything about the cops after all her father was sheriff. "They won't trace a cell, and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the - what-what is this." Allison started to freak out again. "Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

Everyone looked at Scott waiting for him to answer. "Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked Scott.

"No." Scott shook his head. "I mean I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police," Allison asked.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped, and Allison looked away from him hurt.

"All right," Stiles stepped up grabbing Scott by the shoulders. "Why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" he nodded at his sister to follow them which she did without question. "Okay first of throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done," he told Scott when they were away from the others.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something." Scott said feeling guilty already. "And if he's dead then it doesn't matter right?" Scarlett shook her head at him. "Except if he's not." He glanced at Allison for a moment. "Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off."

"Who the hell cares about your freaking love life right now Scott." Scarlett snapped at him she had enough for tonight. "She going to get over it, we've got bigger things to worry about than your love life like how do we get out alive."

"But we are alive," Scott said, not saying else about his love life since he doesn't want to give Scarlett another reason to snap at him. "It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time," Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "No, Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?" Scarlett asked.

"Alliosn's family." That was only reason Scott could think of because why else would the Alpha send Allison a text asking her to meet Scott at the school the same night they all managed to get trapped.

"Maybe that's what the text about. Someone had to send it."

"Okay, assheads." Jackson came over to them and interrupted them, Scarlett turned around to glare at him, he was giving her more and more reason to knocking him out she wasn't in any mood to be messed with tonight. "New plan, the twins call their useless dad and tell him to send someone with a gun and decent aim." he looked at all three of them then to Allison and Lydia. "Are good with that?"

"Why don't you back the f-" Scarlett started to say only for her to give Scott a death glare when he agrees with Jackson.

"He's right," Scott said to his best friends. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just-just call him."

"Have you lost your mind." Scarlett hissed at him. "We've already told you we are not going to call our dad just so we can watch him get eaten alive by that thing out there."

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson reached for Scarlett, and he was caught off by surprise when she turned around and punched him.

Stiles had to pull his sister back before she did any more damage. "Nice one."

Scarlett smiled a little and shook her hand. "Yeah that hurt, I'm never doing that again." She turned to look at Jackson on the floor, and she couldn't help but feel more pleased with herself knowing she was the one that caused him. "What the hell you glaring at me for" She snapped at Allison not liking the way she was looking at her. "He deserved it; I'm surprised it was you to comforted him I thought it would be Lydia" With that being said Scarlett went over Lydia taking the scared girls hand. "You okay?"

Lydia nodded. "I guess, we'll be okay right?"

"Yeah, we are going to get out of here don't you worry."

Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone giving his dad a call. "Dad, hey, it's me. And it your voice mail. Look, I need you to call Scarlett or me back now. Like right now." The doors started to bang meaning the Alpha has found them. The chairs started to fall causing everyone to back away from the door. "We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." he hangs up putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Oh my god." Lydia tightened her grip on her friend's hand not wanting to let go she even move closer. She rather be beside Scarlett than Allison and Jackson right now she can't seem to get over how they both are acting with each other.

"The kitchen," Stiles spoke up. "the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up." Scott argued."

"Well, it's better than staying here," Scarlett answered just as started pushing through the doors. all of them ran out the cafeteria to the stairwell running up them as fast as they could, they got to the second floor and into one of the classrooms that wasn't room which just happens to be one of the chemistry classrooms.


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTEEN | Molotov cocktail.**

~#~#~#~#~

 

Scarlett held her breath even though she was close to having a panic attack, her hands were slightly shaking, and she didn't want to have a panic attack in front of everyone, she jumps when someone grabbed her hand, but she soon relaxed when she realized her it was only her brother.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked Jackson quickly.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson either couldn't count, or he was planning on leaving someone behind and if anyone had to bet it would either be Scott or the twins.

"Five?" Allison repeated. "I barely fit in the back."

Stiles shook his head. "It doesn't matter. there's no getting out without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott said pulling the twins over to a door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." Scarlett pointed out.

"I can get it," Scott told them. "I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea," Stiles said, pointing out the obvious even though it was sarcastic like always. "What else you got?"

"I'm getting the key," Scott said, walking other to Allison and the others.

"Are you serious?" Allison said, not liking the idea of her brother going out there alone when there's a killer out there that's ready to rip them all apart.

"Well, it's the best plan," Scott told her. "Someone has to get key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed."

Scott looked around until he saw something and picked up a pointer stick and showed them it when he got weird looks from everyone he sighed. "Well, it's better than nothing."

"There's gotta be something else," Stiles said.

"There is," Lydia said, nodding over to the chemical closet everyone looked to where she was looking.

"What are you are you gonna do? Throw acid on him?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "No. Like a firebomb. In there everything you need to make self - igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self- igniting -" Stiles tried to say.

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia finishes slowing so he could get it, Jackson was looking at her funny, so she decided to act dumb again. "What? I read it somewhere."

Scarlett scoffs loud enough for everyone to hear, she covers it up with a cough when her brother nudged her. "We don't have a key for that either." She decided to say; she scoffed again when Jackson walked over to the cabinet and smashed it with his elbow. Of course, he had to be the one to show off.

~#~#~#~#~

"Maybe I can go with Scott," Scarlett said to her brother, they were standing away from everyone talking among themselves.

Lydia was making the Molotov cocktail with Jackson's help, and Allison was trying her hardest to make Scott change her mind about going out there, but he wasn't backing down.

Stiles shook his head. "Hell no, I'm not letting you go out there when you have no way of defending yourself." He drops his voice so nobody can hear but Scott. "Scott is a different story he can protect himself after all he's a werewolf, and he'll have Lydia cocktail thingy to help him out."

"It's not safe for him to go out there either," Scarlett said. "He could get killed out there. You don't want him to get killed do you."

Stiles glared at her. "Of course I don't want him to get killed. But what are we meant to say to him, he won't listen to anyone. He even won't even listen to his own girlfriend."

"I hate this." Scarlett sighed looking over at Scott and the other to see Scott heading for the door and Allison stepping in front of him to stop him from leaving."Looks like he's all set to leave come on."

"Scott, just stop." Allison tried to reason with her boyfriend again. "Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying?" Scott nodded lightly. "That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."

Scott didn't know what to say; he didn't like his seeing his girlfriend crying because of him he looked at Stiles and Scarlett. "Lock it behind us."

Allison stopped him for a second time this time she grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss which only lasted for a second or two.

Without saying anything, Scott walked towards the door pulling the chair away from the door and with one last look he left them room to go find the keys, leaving the rest in the straight worrying about his safety well only three or maybe four people were worried about his safety while one didn't care.

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett was standing near the door with her brother with her head leaning against his shoulders with her eyes closed as they all waited for Scott to come back.

"I don't get this," Allison said to them all you could hear the fear in her voice. "I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking."

"It's okay." Jackson put his hands over hers while Lydia was watching them clearly not liking the way her boyfriend was with her best friend. "It's gonna be okay."

"Okay."

Lydia glances over at the table where the chemicals were. "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight." Jackson snapped at her.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm sure you did."

Nobody said anything for a few moments until they heard a howl or some sort and suddenly Jackson was on the floor holding the back of his neck. He moved his hand, and the twins leaned a little forward to see the claw marks left on the back of Jackson's neck. Allison and Jackson moved to help Jackson up from the floor.

"No, I'm fine." Jackson quickly moved away from the girls. "Like, seriously, I'm okay."

"That didn't sound okay at all," Allison said.

"What's on the back of your neck," Stiles asked Jackson and reached out to touch his neck only to have his hand slapped away by Jackson.

"I said I'm fine."

"It's been there for days" Lydia decided to tell them. "He won't tell me what happened."

"As if you actually care."

"No, need to be a dick towards your girlfriend." Scarlett stepped closer to Lydia not like the way Jackson has been treating her.

"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles trying to be the peacemaker between everyone.

"Where's Scott?" Allison asked, worried about her boyfriend and because she heard a sound coming from the door "He should be back by now." She ran towards the doors when she saw or heard Scott break the lock of the door. "Scott!"

"Where's he going?" Lydia asked seeing Scott moving away from the door leaving them trapped in the classroom.

"Scott!" Allison starts banging on the door while yanking at the doorknob. "Scott! Scott!"

Scarlett gives Stiles a what the hell look. He just shrugs having no idea to answer that.

"Stop! Stop!" Lydia yelled getting Allison to stop banging on the door just as she heard the sounds of the police sirens. "Do you hear that? listen!"

Hearing what Lydia heard Scarlett ran towards the windows seeing the cops cars and her father sheriff car she smiled happily for the first time that night.

~#~#~#~#~

As soon as Scarlett saw her father she ran towards him and hugged him tightly crying into his shoulder, Noah just hugged his daughter back relieved that both of his kids were safe.

The twins and Scott explain to Noah what happens well they lied about half of it, Scarlett had her father coat over shoulders.

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" Noah questions the teens.

Scott nods. "Yes."

Noah turns to Stiles for confirmation. "I saw him too," Backing Scott up on his story.

Noah then looks down at his daughter who was hugging into his side not wanting to let her father go since she felt safe for the first time that night. "What about you."

"I didn't see him or anyone." Scarlett wasn't going to lie for Scott about Derek. "I was to busy being scared and running for my life that I didn't have time to look back and see who was chasing us. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry I understand."

Scott, on the other hand, wasn't happy with Scarlett not backing him up with his story. "What about the janitor?" He asked the sheriff instead of saying anything.

"We're still looking," Noah told Scott.

"Did you check under the bleachers?" Scott asked since that was the last place he saw him as he got the keys from his body. "Under them?"

"Yeah, Scott, we looked," Noah told him. "We pulled them out just like you asked; there's nothing."

"I'm not making this up."

"I know, I believe you, I do."

Scott shook his head. "No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't."

"Listen- We're gonna search this whole school," Noah assured him. "We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise."

"Sheriff!" A Deputy called over.

Noah looked at the Deputy then back to the teens. "You take your sister to get her face cleaned up." He told Stiles about the cut on Scarlett which she forgot all about.

"Okay." Stiles took Scarlett from his dad and led her over to one of the ambulance were Deaton was getting checked out as they were walking over he turned to talk to Scott who was walking with them. "Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?"

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us," Scott told them. "You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"

"Well, then how come we're still alive?" Scarlett asked.

"It wants me in its pack," Scott explained to them. "But I think, first - I have to get rid of my old pack.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked. "What old pack?"

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia. You guys."

"The alpha doesn't wanna kill us."

Scott shook his head. "It wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part? Scott?" Stiles question him.

"Because when he made me shift - I wanted to do it, I wanted to kill you, all of you."

Stiles didn't know what to say he nodded towards the ambulance. "Come on let's get you cleaned up," He told his sister. "And you can take to your boss." He told Scott.

Scarlett didn't fight her brother on that she just wanted to go home that she would do anything to get home, she sat quietly as the parametric cleaned up her face she had to get butterfly stitches on her face as well. She thanked the paramedic when they were done.

"How did you -" Scott started to asks his boss.

"Get out?" Deaton finished for Scott. "Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you." He smiled. "I think I owe you arise."

"Guys" Noah came over to them. "Come on, let's let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later."

"I hate how they had to ruin our jeep," Scarlett told her brother and father as they walked over to the jeep while Scott went to talk with Allison.

"Don't worry it will be fixed in no time," Noah told her daughter. "Then it will be as good as new."

Scarlett was about to say something, but before she could she was yawning, She glanced at her brother. "Are you sleeping in my room tonight."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, don't think I'll be sleeping tonight, with the night we've had, I'll stay up in case you have a nightmare or something."

"Alright, Well I'm going to wait in the car for you and Scott." Scarlett climbed in the back of her father's car and fell asleep straight away.


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN | BADWOLF**

~#~#~#~#~

 

"People are going to find it weird how I'm the only one not taking my test right now," Scarlett said to Ms. Morrell who was sitting across from her. She was told by Mr. Harris to go to her just as she was about to walk into class to take an important test. 

"Well, what people think doesn't matter."  Morrell smiled. "Don't worry about your test, I spoke with Harris, and he's going to let you take it today at lunch." 

That was a shock to Scarlett since when does Mr, Harris do anything nice when it comes to her and her brother as far as she knew he hated them and would like to see them suffer more than the rest of his students. "That was nice of him I guess. You going to tell me why I'm here." 

"You're here because I would like to talk to you." She answered. "I've not seen you for a while, and you've been missing your weakly sessions." 

"Yeah, I guess I have." Scarlett stopped coming only because she has had a lot going on that she didn't seem to to have time to come her weakly session with Ms. Morrell. "I've just been dealing with things on my own that I didn't need to talk to anyone. It's better that way." Which is true she just started telling her brother things again, but she kept the rest to herself, in fact, the first person she ever opens up to is sitting in front of her watching and waiting for Scarlett to say what's on her mind. Scarlett remembers one day crying outside the girls' toilets at school panicking about something she couldn't even remember then Ms. Morrell was there helping her calm down then for that day onwards she's been having weakly session with her to talk about her problems and what not. Nobody but her cousin knows she goes to counseling.  

"Better for who?" Morrell asked, "I think that it's better to talk to someone about how your feeling, maybe you need someone to talk to that knows what you're going through." 

Scarlett nodded along with what was getting said to her, "Do you talk to people about your problems?" 

Morrell grinned, "How did I know that you were going to ask me that. You seem to do that a lot." Scarlett gave her a confused look, so she continued. "To avoid talking about your problems, you turn it around and ask the same question to the person that asked you. You do that to get away with it because you think if you get them talk about your problems that they will forget about asking you again." 

"Your good," Scarlett told her. "Did you know that I think you can get anyone to tell you their deep dark secrets within an hour of talking to them. I should know." 

"It's my job." 

"If you say so." Scarlett sighed, started playing with her fingers. "So what are we going to talk about?" 

"How are you feeling." 

"Fine." 

"Just fine?" 

Scarlett nodded. "Yeah." 

"Alright then." 

"Okay, maybe I'm not fine, but maybe if I say it so many times, I'll start believing it," Scarlett told her. "The truth is that I'm scared and before you ask what I'm scared off I'll tell you. I'm scared of everything these days after what happened at the video store, and with what happened at the school. Which I'm glad nobody knows who was trapped in the school that night while someone chased us trying to kill us." The next hour or so Scarlett spent talking to Morrell about everything she could think off and ever her sessions over she felt better, it felt good to tell someone and not hide what she was feeling. At least she missed another class. 

~#~#~#~#~

After taking her test Scarlett took her test with Mr. Harris at lunch which felt being the only to do it, and it even felt like she was in detention, and Mr. Harris was being nice to her today he wasn't even glaring at her like he always does when it comes to her and Stiles.

She made her way to the field to watch her brother and best friends lacrosse practice something she didn't want to do, but she did promise her brother she would come watch since he made first list something that made her happy.

Scarlett got a long text message from Stiles explaining how he made first line, and he was excited since he never thought he would make it that far. When it comes to lacrosse, after all, he didn't think he was a good player like the rest of them, even though he's been practicing some more. At the beginning he didn't care all that much about the team, he only joined because of Scott, and if Scott didn't become a werewolf and get better at the game, then he would've been joining another sport, one that he was good at. 

Scarlett sat down on the bench just as the team was getting ready to start, Coach saw her but waved it off knowing she wasn't going to move since she always sits on the bench at practice at least she doesn't sit there when they are playing games. 

So practice was going okay until Stiles got shoved to the ground something he didn't like so when he got back up he angrily grabbed his stick off the ground and when back in line and shoved Stiles back as he was about to take his turn. 

Scott ran for the goal pushing past two players trying to block him before whacking Danny helmet with his stick then scored the goal not caring about how Danny fell to the ground, and everyone else ran over to check on Danny. 

Scarlett grabbed her bag and went to Scott with Stiles. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Scarlett asked Scott who looked like he didn't care about hurt Danny.  "Aren't you going to go over and apologize for knocking Danny down like that?" 

Scott glared at Scarlett. "No, Plus he's twice my size he'll be okay." 

"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny," Stiles told him. "Now everybody's gonna hate you." 

Scott shrugged. "I don't care." He then walked leaving the twins to watch him walk away. 

Scarlett turned back to her brother. "What's up with him?" 

"I don't know," Stiles said. "Must have something to do with the full moon night." 

"Right." Scarlett even forgot about the full moon. 

Lydia shoved through the crowd coming to stand next to Jackson; she looked down at Danny. "Is he okay?" She asked her boyfriend. 

"Yeah. It looks like he just has a bloody nose..." Jackson stopped as he looked a the lipstick smeared on his girlfriends' lips. 

"What?" 

"Your lipstick." Jackson pointed out. 

"Oh." Lydia glance away taking out her mirror to take a look and use her finger to wipe her lips "Wonder how that happened." 

"Yeah, I wonder." 

Stiles looked at them then away when he knew Scott lied to him about asking Lydia. 

Scarlett glanced at her brother. "What's the matter with you?" 

"Nothing." He was about to walk away only for his sister to grab him by the arm and pull him over to the bleachers, forcing him to sit she then sat down beside him. 

"Now that we are away from everyone else can you please tell me what is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing." Scarlett gave Stiles a look like he knew he was lying to her. "Alright, fine, I think Scott made out with Lydia... no wait I know he did. I asked him to find out if Lydia liked me you know I thought he would since he's my best friend and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me and what does he go and do.. He lies to my face telling me she likes me getting my hopes up even more. I hate him." 

"You don't hate him," Scarlett told him. "You think you do because he did a shitty thing but as you said back there it's the full moon tonight, and I know when tomorrow comes. Scott is going to feel bad for doing that to you and for doing it to Allison, for making out with her best friend and for making out with his best friends crush. So don't be too hard on Stiles. What I don't get is why Lydia would kiss him when she's with Jackson and she Allison best friend I'm sorry, but that is just low even for her." 

Stiles never said anything else on the matter as he understood what she was trying to say to him, but that didn't stop him from thinking ways to get back at his so-called best friend. 

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett was loading clothes in the washing machine when her brother came into the kitchen and started going through draws. "Are you looking for something?" 

"Yes, I'm looking for handcuffs." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm going to use them on Scott tonight." 

Scarlett turned slowing to face her brother. "You are looking for handcuff so you can use them on Scott?" She repeated what he said. 

"Yes." Stiles shook his head when he saw the weird look Scarlett's face; he pointed at her. "No, get that thought out of your head, that's not what I meant, and you know it. I need them to chain him up somewhere so he can't go running off tonight and rip everyone apart mainly us." 

"Right, like handcuff are going to work," Scarlett says, picking up the basket, putting it on the table before turning the washing machine on. "If you want to keep Scott in then get chains and chain him somewhere in the basement then lock him in there so he won't be able to get out." 

"Well if my idea doesn't work then we'll use your idea for next time now help me find some handcuffs I know there in here somewhere." Stiles began his search for the handcuffs. 

Scarlett shoved past her brother going up to her room heading straight to her bedside table pulling open her drawer and taking out the pair handcuffs. When she turned around to head back downstairs back to her brother she froze and quickly hid the cuffs behind her back, there stood in her doorway was her father giving his daughter a funny look. "Hi, I thought you would be at work." 

"I was just leaving," Noah told her. "Why do you have a pair of handcuffs behind your back." 

"I don't have handcuffs behind my back you must be seeing things." Well, this wasn't awkward at all. 

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, I'm just going to act like I didn't see anything since I don't want to know." He slowly backed out his daughters' room giving her one look as he was heading down the stairs he bumped into his son who was acting weird as well, decided not say anything he just got ready and left for work. It was better if he didn't ask much when it come to his kids these days. 

Scarlett stood in her spot for a minute or maybe two before her brother came rushing into her room.

"So did you find them?" Stiles asked since he couldn't find them anywhere downstairs. 

Scarlett showed Stiles the handcuffs. "Here you go." She threw them to him, and he managed to catch them without any trouble. "I had them all along." 

"Of course you did why am I not surprised." 

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Scarlett sat down on her bed, to put her boots on. "You know if you and Scott didn't blame Derek for everything then he could be helping Scott with the full moon." 

"We weren't the only ones to blame him." Stiles pointed out, 

"Scott was the one that said Derek killed everyone and was chasing us and trying to kill us that night at the school and you didn't disagree with him. You went along with it so yes Stiles you and Scott are to blame for Derek being on the run well if he's alive that is." 

Stiles sighed. "What else was I meant to say, everyone was freaking out that night it's not like we could tell Lydia, Allison, and Jackson that an Alpha werewolf was chasing us and trying to eat us they would think we were insane." 

Scarlett shrugged, stood up and walked over to her chair where her coat was and put her coat on. "What people think or say about us shouldn't matter." She repeated some of what Ms. Morrell said to her this morning, "And you and I are used to people thinking shit about us, and we didn't care then so why should we start now?" 

"I don't care what people think of us." Stiles said, "But Scott does, and he lost Allison, so he's all over the place right now." 

"About Allison, did you see the way she and Jackson were acting the night at the School. 

Stiles nodded, "Yes, I did, I think it's Jackson, not Allison. I think she was only looking out for him as a friend kind of way and Jackson is only being like that with her because he wants to start something and what better way to get Scott pissed off, even more, is to try to steal his girl." 

"Yeah, now let's go keep our best friend safe from the hunters." 

~#~#~#~#~

The twins let themselves into the McCalls house with the key that Stiles copied which wasn't a surprise to anyone at least of all to Mamma McCall who was on her way out when the twins stepped into the house. 

Mellissa glanced at the bag that Stiles dropped to the floor. "What is that?" She asked, pointing to the bag. 

"School project." Stiles lied, easier than saying what was really in the bag. 

Melissa nodded looking between the twins. "He's okay right?" 

"Who? Scott?" Scarlett asked, which Melissa only nodded. "Yeah, he's fine don't worry Mel." 

Melissa couldn't help but worry about her son, she noticed how strange he's been acting lately, "He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to." 

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week," Stiles told her. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Scarlett just wanted to give Melissa a hug and tell her everything was going to be alright. "Yeah, okay." She took her keys out her bag. "Be careful tonight." 

"You, too." 

"Full moon." 

"What?" Stiles and Scarlett were alert when she said that to them. 

"There's a full moon tonight," Melissa told them. "You should see how the E.R. Gets. Brings out all the nut jobs." 

The twins nodded and sighed in relief that she wasn't talking about werewolves. "Of course." 

Melissa started heading towards the door. "You know, it's, actually where they came up with the word 'lunatic.' With that being said she was out the door leaving the twins alone now to deal with Scott, 

"I'm going to get a drink of water, you go deal with Scott if he's in," Scarlett told him, she headed for the McCalls kitchen going straight to the fridge where she pulled a bottle off then she sat at the kitchen giving Stiles time with Scott.

Five minutes or so later Stiles came back downstairs and grabbed the bottle of water from his sister and headed back upstair where he left an angry werewolf cuffed to the radiator. 

Scarlett followed him upstairs to Scott's room just in time to see Stiles pouring water into a dog bowl that has Scott names and with that she decided to stay hidden not wanting to get involved as it is. 

As Stiles was about to exit the room Scott angry flips the bowl towards Stiles, "I'm going to kill you!" 

Stiles turned back around just as angry as his best friend. "You kissed her, Scott okay? You kissed Lydia. That's, like the one girl that I ev - and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." 

"She kissed me," 

"What?" 

Scott looked at Stiles' hurt face with a smug look on his face. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." 

Stiles not wanting to listen to anymore or look at Scott left the room and leaned against the wall, "She would have done a lot more, too. You should've seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted." 

Scarlett slid down the wall beside her brother put her arm around him pulling him closer. "Stiles he doesn't mean it, You've got to remember that in there." She pointed to Scott room. "Is not Scott right, that is the wolf taking over." 

"Oh Scarlett here too," Scott spoke up again. "I should've known after all you can't have one of you without having the other." The twins frowned at that. "Have you let your brother know about your weekly session yet? How you've been going to consoling for over a year now because you're afraid of what people really think of you. Worthless, waste of space, A girl that's scared to close her eyes at night in case she sees her dead mommy dying over and over again, or the nightmares of losing everyone that you've ever loved. Or scared that your daddy won't want a daughter like you in his life again." 

Scarlett grabbed her brothers arm digging her nails into his arm she shook her head at him. "It's not Scott." 

Stiles glared at his sister. "I'm going to let him remember this tomorrow, there's no way he's getting away  with talking to you like that or bringing our mother into this." He sighed. "Why didn't you tell me this?" 

"Because it was my problem, not yours," Scarlett told him. "I don't even know how Scott knows any of that, to be honest, I never told him, he must have heard me today talking to ms, Morrell because that's mostly everything I told her today. Now, you're going to forget everything Scott said." 

Stiles shook his head. "Nice to know you talk to a complete stranger and not me, someone who knows what its like to feel all of them things." 

"Stiles not here please." 

"Scarlett, Stiles, Please let me out." Scott's voice came again. "It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." He paused for a moment that might have something to do with him trying to get himself free. "Please, let me out." It hurt the twins hearing Scott like this, but it was for everyone safety that he was locked up until the full moon was over. "It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know - that it's not just taking a break, She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out." 

"We can't," Scarlett told him, whipping the tears away from her face. "We're sorry." 

Scott started to scream for a few moments then there was a bang like something was breaking then there was silence. The twins looked at one another before they were both rushing to Scott's room when they got there the cuff was laying on the floor snapped in half with blood. They looked towards the open window where Scott ran out, and without a second thought, both of the twins rushed out the room and out the McCalls house and straight to their jeep where they spent the night to go find Scott. 

~#~#~#~#~ 

"You remember when I said, you can tell me anything?" Stiles asked they were in there jeep driving around beacon hills looking for Scott.

"Yeah, what about it?" Scarlett questions him not liking where this conversation was going. 

"I meant everything, where I tell you everything. We don't judge each other. We talk to one another." Stiles pulled the car over to the side of the road, turning to face his sister, "I've come up with an idea I think I should start coming with you to see Morrell." 

"What like family counseling?

Stiles nodded. "Yeah." 

Scarlett laughed for a moment not thinking for a moment that her brother was being serious as he hates talking to people about his problems. He's hated it since their father made them both go see someone after their mother died thinking it would help them if they talked to someone that wasn't him, which didn't help Stiles since he didn't talk much, Scarlett did most of the talking when it came to them sort of things. 

"Alright, if you want to do that then we'll do it." Scarlett will give it one session before Stiles decides not to go again. "What about dad? You going to tell him about it?." 

Stiles shook his head, starting the jeep up again before driving down the road. "No we keep this to ourselves for now just lie to him, we should be used to do that by now." 

"I guess." Scarlett sighed leaning back in the seat. "Our lives have changed forever now." 

"Tell me about."


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen | Captin America or Iron Man.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Scarlett was having the time of her life driving Derek Camaro in a high-speed chase with Kate Argent of all people. And it's since it was only going to be a one-time thing she was going to enjoy it. 

"This is fun right?" Scarlett laughed, glancing at her brother in the back seat through the rearview mirror. 

Both Scott and Stiles were holding on for dear life with how fast Scarlett was driving. 

"Yeah, so much fun," Stiles told her sarcastically. "Now eyes on the road and go faster." 

"You seriously want her to go faster when I'm sure she is going as fast as she can," Scott complained from the passenger side. "She's going to kill us if she goes any faster." 

"And her who is chasing us is going to catch up with us and realize it's not Derek driving if she doesn't go faster." 

"I love you both but please shut up and let me drive." Scarlett told them, "But sorry Scotty I'm going to with my brother on this one, I'm going faster." She smiled when she slammed her foot down and changed the speed of the car causing both boys to grab on to something when Scarlett turned the corner. They even thought she was crazy when she started to laugh. 

"They're gone," Scott told them, looking behind to see that Kate's car is in fact gone. "Maybe you can slow down now." 

Scarlett shook her head, "What if they come back?" 

Stiles had a radio so he could hear what the cops were saying he clicked it on and their dad's voice came through the radio  "All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." 

Scarlett came to a stop where Dere was getting shot at by Allison's father, she grabbed the wheel tighter and nodded to Scott to open the passenger side door which he did then quickly got in the back with Stiles. "Get in Derek." 

As soon as Derek was in the car, Scarlett sped away. "What part of laying low don't you understand," Scott said to Derek leaning forward in the backseats. 

"Damn it. I had him!" Derek hissed ignoring Scott. 

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked what Scarlett was thinking. 

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." 

"Hey!" The twins snapped, but Stiles was the one to continue what he was saying. "they're just doing their jobs-" 

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek pointed out glaring at the boys in the backseats. 

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott wanted to forget about that night altogether, "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." 

"More like you made the biggest mistake of your life." Scarlett pointed out not helping at all. "I mean you could have said you didn't see anything, but instead you blame it all on Derek." 

"Not helping Scar," Stiles said to his sister, she only smiled, and he smiled back a little before turning his attention to Derek. "How did you find him?" he scoffed when Derek didn't say anything. 

"Can you try to trust us for a least half a second?" Scott asked. 

"Well he can trust me that's for sure, I'm not the one who made him a wanted fugitive in the entire state." Scarlett once again said something that didn't help Scott out. She saw the glare Derek was giving her and decided to shut up but not before saying one last thing. "Alright sorry, but yeah you can trust Scott he might do things without thinking first. But I'm sure you've done things your not proud of, and you did say you will help him so help him. Derek, he's not been doing this for as long as you have and how can you expect him to trust you when you don't tell him anything so yeah tell him." 

"Are you always like this?" Derek asked. 

"Yes!" Stiles and Scott answered for her and Scarlett just shrugged and waved her hand to the boys at the back telling Derek that's his answer. 

Derek sighed. "Look the last time I talked to my sister. She was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." 

"What our dick of a chemistry teacher?" Scarlett asked.  "Why him? What's he got to do with all this?" 

"I don't know yet." 

"What's the second?" Scott asked. 

"Some kind of symbol." Derek took a piece of paper out from his jacket and showed it to them. He saw the way Scott and Scarlett were looking at it like they recognized it. "What? You know what this is?" 

Scarlett and Scott nodded. "Yes." 

"Well, what is it?" Stiles asked them. 

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott told them "Allison's necklace." 

"So which one of you is getting the necklace," Stiles asked.

"Not it," Scarlett said before Scott could get a word in. 

"Damn it."

~#~#~#~#~

The following day the twins and Scott entered the school talking about how Scott was going to get the necklace from Allison when she's not even talking to him. 

"This is gonna be impossible, you know," Scott told the twins. 

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles suggests. 

"Stiles it's not like he can go up to her and ask for it," Scarlett said, she then cleared her throat and changed her voice a bit trying to make it sound like Scotts but failed big time. 'Hey, Allison, I know we're not talking and you want your space but I was wondering if I can borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get my life back and to get back together with you.' "Yeah that won't work, that will get him a slap in the face." 

"Okay, I don't sound like that," Scott said. "And you're not helping." 

"Why don't you just talk to her," Stiles suggested, it was better than nothing. 

"Like Scarlett was so nice to point out, Allison won't talk to me." They came to a stop at Scarlett's locker so she could get something from it. "What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?" 

"That's why you ease - that's why you ease back into it okay?" Stiles told him. "Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace." he sighed when he saw the look on his best friends face "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah." 

Scarlett closed her locker then slapped the back of her best friends head getting him to focus. "Seriously you're meant to be thinking of ways to get the necklace, not about her in the shower. So think of the necklace please." 

"Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get a cure, get Allison," Stiles added. "In that order. Got it?" 

"Get the necklace." 

"Good." Scarlett spotted Ms. Morell ahead of them. "Okay now you know what to do, Stiles and I have got something we need to do." She grabbed her brother by the arm and hurried along to catch up with Morrell. 

"Woah, what are you doing?" Stiles asked trying his hardest not trip over his own two feet with how fast his sister was walking. "Where are we going?" 

"Shh." Scarlett came to a stop in front of Ms. Morrell. "Hey Morrell about our weekly sessions I would just like to tell you that my brother will be joining us. If that's alright, It was all his idea." 

"Well, this is a surprise." Morrell said, "Yeah that should be fine, only if you alright with it Scarlett." 

Scarlett nodded. "Yes, I'm alright with it. It's not like he'll be coming to all of the sessions, I've got a bet going with myself here  since I know he'll only come to one of our sessions then make up some sort of excuse to get out of going to anymore." She let go of her brother's arm. "So when can we have a session." 

Morrell nodded. "I'm free now if you both want to talk." "

Stiles glanced around the halls trying to think of ways to get out of it. "Actually we nee-" 

"Yes, we're free." No, they're not since they have a class to get to, but it's not like Morrell can't write them a note or something to get them out of it after all Scarlett wants to be proven right when it comes to her brother. "After you." She smiled a Morrell and tugged her brother along with her as they followed Morrell to her office. "I'm so going to enjoy this," She said to herself. 

~#~#~#~#~

"I didn't enjoy that at all," Scarlett said, as soon as she and Stiles left Morrell. "You talk way too much I didn't get a word in without you interrupted me." She rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. "Maybe this was a bad idea." 

Stiles put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "No, it wasn't a bad idea, it was a good idea.  You were right before talking to someone makes you feel better about yourself. I can't wait for our next session." 

"Yeah, whatever." Scarlett shoved her brother away and walked ahead of him. When she walked around the corner, she bumped right into Scott. 

"Scarlett," Scott grabbed her by the shoulders turning her back around to where Stiles still was. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you both." 

"Oh you know I just wasted an hour of my life that I'm never going to get back," Scarlett said, glaring at her brother who was still happy. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"Jackson knows?" 

"Knows what?" Scarlett and Stiles asked. 

"He knows everything, about you know." He then went on to explained to the twins about how Jackson cornered him, threatening him about getting the bite or else he'll be telling Allison everything, and that somehow scared Scott. 

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked. 

"I have no idea," 

"Did he say it out loud - the word?" 

Scott frown. "What word?" 

"Werewolf." The twins said Scarlett said it lower than Stiles though. "did he say 'I know you're a werewolf." 

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." 

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems," Stiles said, Scarlett was going to say something on that, but Stiles stopped her before she could. "Hear me out before you start biting my head of" Scarlett nodded letting him continue. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?" 

"How about Allison's father?" Scott said after all the hunter would believe whatever bullshit story Jackson tells him, If it keeps his daughter away from Scott then he would believe anything anyone said about Scott. 

"Okay, it's bad." 

"I need a cure." If there is one Scarlett thought, she thinks if you become a werewolf then there is no way of getting changed back to human. "Right now." 

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Scarlett asked about Jackson. 

Scott shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Okay, Where's Derek?" Stiles asked. 

"He will be hiding," Scarlett answered. "Why are you even asking about Derek. It's not like he can do anything right now." 

"I have another idea," Stiles told them. "It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." 

"We have that game tonight." Scott reminded Stiles. "It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game." 

"I know, I know. Look, do you a have a plan for Allison yet?" 

"She's in my next class." 

"Get the necklace," Scarlett told him. "Now I'm going to my next class one which I don't have any of you two in, which I'm happy about because I think I've had enough of you both for a while." 

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett and Stiles were walking over to the table where Scott was sitting at lunch they were having a debate about something. 

"Scott, help us out here." Scarlett placed her tray of food on the table and sat in front of Scott while Stiles took the one beside him. "Who do you think is better Captain America or Iron man? I say Captain America while little brother over there says, Iron Man." 

"Both," Scott answered. 

"What do you mean both?" Stiles question him. "You can't pick both, You've got to pick one." 

Scott shook his head, "No, I don't because no matter what answer I chose neither one of you will be happy with it. Like if I picked Captain America, you won't be happy with me." He pointed towards Stiles. "If I picked Iron Man then you won't be happy with me." He then pointed to Scarlett. "So I pick none." 

"Alright, I guess that's fair." Scarlett sighed, "So did you manage to get the necklace from Allison?" 

"Not exactly." 

"What do you mean not exactly? What happened this time." 

"Just that she told me not to talk to her. At all." 

"Meaning you never got the Necklace because you screwed up big time." Scarlett guessed which she just happened to be right. Her best friend screwed up big time. 

"Yeah, I guess I did." Scott wouldn't to turn back time and wish now of it. He wanted his life back to the way it was before. "I even learned that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic." 

"Tell me about." Stiles agreed could agree with Scott on that one, he winched in pain when he felt a hard kick to his knee, he looked at his sister to see she was glaring at him. "What the hell." 

Scarlett shook her head at them. "You both are idiots, just saying." she looked back at Scott. "So mind telling me what you did to Allison, to make her even more mad at you." 

"I may have sent her some photos of us together when we were together and happy," Scott told her, and he wishes he didn't since he got a kicked to the knee.

"You know what I'm not going to say anything as you already know how much you've messed up," Scarlett told him. 

"Okay, I came up with a plan 'B.'" Stiles spoke up. "Just in case anything like this happened." 

"What's plan 'B'?" 

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles said like it was the easiest thing to do "Or get Scarlett to steal it, she good at stealing things and She's friends with Allison." He glanced at his sister. "Don't girls share things with each." 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go up to her and ask her for her necklace." 

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott asked. 

Scarlett was about to say something, but Stiles bet her to it. "Our dad put him on a twenty-four-hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. thank you." 

"Once again Stiles and his dumb ideas." 

Stiles glared at his sisters. "Hey, I don't see you come up with any ideas." 

"True." 

"Guys, he's watching us," Scott told them alarm. 

"Who?" Scarlett turned in her seat to see who was staring at them, turns out Jackson was staring at them for a far as he sat at the table with Allison and Lydia, he looked smug about something.

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Scott looked at Stiles and nudged Scarlett foot with his foot. "Look at me just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that's nothing's happening." 

Scott looked at Stiles "Say something?" Stiles just stayed quiet not knowing what to say. "Talk to me!" 

"I can't think of anything." While Scott and Scarlett were surprised at that, usually they can never get him to shut up. "My mind's a complete blank." 

"Yeah okay, I don't believe that for a second." Scarlett said, "Your minds blank? You the same person who has things to say about everything and everyone and you expect us to believe that your minds blank." She looked at Scott not before laughing at her own brother. "If you like I could reach across the table and kiss you that will shock you enough.

"Sorry Scott her minds blank too." No way was Stiles watching his best friend make out with his sister. "But if it makes you feel any better Jackson is not sitting with them anymore." 

Scott glanced around the lunch hall looking for Jackson. "Where the hell is he?" He found him standing over at the vending machine looking at him, and when Jackson started talking again, Scott looked like he wanted to kill someone there and then. 

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this." Stiles pleaded with his best friend. "You can't let him have this kind of power over you, Okay." 

"You know what screw this." Scarlett grabbed her water coming up with something, which will probably have Scott mad at her. "Sorry." She then threw her water on him which shocked him enough to ignore what Jackson was saying. 

"Well, I could've done that," Stiles said. "But I would've poured it over his head." 

"Stiles?" 

"Yes?" 

"Shut up."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen | Cousin Miguel**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

 

Scarlett was in her room sitting at her desk staring at a blank piece of paper while tapping her pen against the table. She was trying to come up an idea of what to write about for her history essay. In the end, she decided to give up and throw her pen across the room then bang her head against the table. 

A few minutes later Scarlett got up and went downstairs to make herself a coffee. She was going to need it if she was going to get through her paper. 

After getting her coffee, she made her way back up the stairs and to her brothers' room thinking he would help her. "Stiles mind doing my history paper f-" She stopped as she saw Derek sitting on Stiles chair reading a book, looking like he was about to murder someone. she was surprised he was even here in there house when he was meant to be keeping a low profile as he was a wanted criminal and not only that but Danny was here as well arguing with her brother about something. "Hello," She gave a little awkward wave before sitting on her brothers' bed. "So what going on?" 

"Your brother called me over here to do some lab work," Danny answered. "But instead of doing lab work he wants me to trace a text and I was about to tell him before you walked in that I'm not doing it since I came over to do lab work. Plus I don't understand why he didn't just ask you to trace the text." 

"Why would I ask my sister to trace the text when I know you can do it," Stiles asked before Scarlett could tell Danny to shut up. 

"Because your sister knows how to do it." Danny looked over at Scarlett. "He doesn't know does he?" She shook her head. "Oh, my bad." He pulled a chair over and sat down. "Now let's do lab some lab work." 

"Okay, I'll just put that on my list of things my sister has kept from me," Stiles mumbled to himself. 

Scarlett grabbed a pillow and threw it at the back of her brothers head. "Don't be an ass." She ducked out the way when her brother threw the pillow back at her. 

Danny rolled his eyes at the twins before looking over at Derek who was still reading the book. "Who's he again?" He asked them. 

The twins glanced at the werewolf, Scarlett didn't say anything since she didn't know what to say, but that didn't stop Stiles from coming up with an answer. "Our cousin... Miguel." Derek glared over at Stiles before going back to the book. 

"Is that blood on his shirt?" 

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds." Stiles said the first thing that came to his head. "Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you. You could borrow one of my shirts." 

Derek looked up from the book to Stiles, and Stiles gave him a look hoping he got the message and he did because the next thing you know Derek is closing the book and getting up, going over to Stiles Draws to look for a shirt while taking off his own. 

"So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably.-" Derek cut Stiles off holding one of his shirts. 

"Uh, Stiles?"

"Yes?" 

"This." Derek tugged one of Stiles shirt. "No fit." 

"Then try something else on." Stiles sighed. "Sorry. Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think Danny?

"Huh?" Danny glanced at Derek who was not wearing an orange and blue striped shirt. 

The shirt." Stiles was going to go hell for using Derek to get what he wants. 

 "Its-it's not really his color." Derek took the shirt off. He was starting to get pissed. 

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" 

"You're a horrible person." 

"He's an ass that's what he is," Scarlett spoke up for the first time, she wasn't really watching what was going on around her as she was laying down on her brothers' bed with a pillow over her face. 

"I know, It keeps me awake at night." Stiles ignored what his Scarlett said, "Anyway about that text?" 

"Stiles!" Derek yelled getting Stiles attention once again holding one of his shirts. "None of these fit." 

Stiles gave Danny a knowing look to which Danny sighed and gave up making Stiles feel proud that his plan worked. "I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text." 

While waiting for Danny to get Done, Scarlett went back to her room got her laptop and went back to Stiles room. Now she was sitting on her brothers' bed with her laptop typing up her history paper with the help of her brother. 

"There," Danny called out to them, Stiles and Scarlett went over to see the screen. "That text was sent from a computer." He pointed to the screen. "This one." The text traced back to Beacon Hills Hospital under Melissa McCall which was a surprise to the twins none of them believed it. 

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked, looking over Stiles' shoulder. 

"No, no, no, no," Stiles started to panic. "That can't be right." 

"It might be a mix-up," Scarlett said. 

Danny looked back at Scarlett. "Why don't you give it a go if you think it's a mix-up." 

Scarlett raised her hands in defense. "Don't worry I'm not mocking your hacking skills here." 

"Good." 

~#~#~#~#~

So Scarlett told her brother to go the game well more like forced him to go while she went with Derek to the hospital, so right now she was sitting in her father's car with Derek as her passenger while parked outside the hospital and on the phone with Scott. 

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked talking about the picture he sent her of Allison necklace so she could show Derek. 

"Got it and it looks like the drawing," Scarlett answered, she was about to say something else, but Derek grabbed her wrist and pulling the phone toward him so he could Ask Scott something. 

"Hey, is there something on the back of it?" Derek asked Scott, "There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." 

Scarlett pulled her hand back just as Scott answered. "No, no, the thing's flat. And no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing." Scott sighed "Scarlett where is Stiles? He's supposed to be here. He's first line." 

"What you mean where is Stiles?" Scarlett question Scott, confused. "He's meant to be there by now. I told him to go." 

"Well he's not here yet," There was an awkward silence before Scott spoke up again. "I'm going to go. I'll text you when and if he shows up." 

"Alright, good luck." She hung the phone before putting it in her pocket. 

"You didn't tell him about his mom," Derek said. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm not going to tell him about his mom when we don't know if it's true or not." She opened the car door before she got out she looked back at Derek. "Are you not going to come in with me?" 

Derek shook his head. "No, it's better if I stay here since they know me in there." He held out his hand. "Give me your phone." 

Scarlett handed over her phone without saying anything and waiting until he added his number to her phone. "Phone me if anything goes wrong," He told her all Scarlett nodded and made her way to the hospital. 

Something didn't feel right, the hospital corridor was empty nobody was in sight not even Melissa the one person she was looking for. So she dialed Derek number and waited for him to answer. "So she's not here." 

"Then ask for Jennifer," Derek told her as she walked down the hallway looking for the so-called nurse. "She's been looking after my uncle." 

"Big problem, He's not here either," Scarlett told him as she walked into peters room seeing that it was empty as well. 

"What?" 

"He's not here. He's gone." 

"Get out of there," Derek yelled. "It's him. He's the Alpha." 

Scarlett slowly backs out of the room the same time she slowing lowered her phone she turned around to see Peter Hale standing there with a smile on his. 

"You must be Scarlett." 

"Yeah, and you must be the big bad wolf who's been terrorizing this town for months." Scarlett snapped at him. "And hunting my dreams for months." 

Peter moved away from the wall moving closer to Scarlett causing her to step back and nearly crash into Jennifer, the nurse they were looking for. "What are you doing here? Visting hours are over." 

"Trust me I'm not visiting him." Scarlett looked between Jennifer and Peter and put it all together in her head. "Looks like your more than his nurse though." 

Derek appeared and elbowed Jennifer knocking the nurse unconscious, that gave Scarlet enough time to move out the way before the fight broke out between Derek and his uncle. 

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter said to Derek. 

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek snapped at him. "Get out of here, go find your brother and Scott." He warned her. 

Scarlett hesitant for a moment she didn't want to leave him alone, but if she stayed, then she would've got in the way and got hurt. She turned around and ran out the hospital crashing into someone on her way out. The person grabbed her by the shoulders. 

"Scarlett." Stiles glanced at the hospital then back to sister. "You okay?" 

Scarlett was shocked to see her brother here since he was meant to be at the game not here where the Alpha is probably killing Derek. "We have to go." he grabbed his wrist tugging him away from the hospital. "We've got to warn Scott. about the Alpha." 

Stiles never said anything he just let his sister drag him to where their father's car was parked. Looks like they will be leaving the jeep behind at the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen | Jackson the Jackass and saving Melissa.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

"So why do the Argents think Jackson's the beta they are looking for?" Scarlett asked Scott as she drove the jeep. Scott came over to the Stilinskis house early in the morning telling them they have to save Jackson because Chris Argent or Kate Argent's going to be looking for him since they think Jackson is the beta they are looking for. 

"Because of the marks on his neck," Scott told them. "I heard them taking the night of the game." 

"I'm surprised they don't just think it's him because he's a power-hungry jackass," Stiles commented from the back seat. "He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants." 

"Why don't we just send him to Derek" Scarlett suggest. "Let him deal with him. I think if Derek has some strong words with him to scare him then he'll leave you alone." 

"Like Stiles said, Jacksons not going to stop until he gets what he wants." Scott pointed to an empty parking lot where Chris was with Jackson. "There." 

"Oh, this should be good." Scarlett drove into the parking lot and parked next to  Chris and Jackson and Scott open the passenger side door. 

"Everything okay?" Scott asked them more like he asked Jackson while Scarlett smiled at them. 

"Hey, Scott. Your friend, here, was having car trouble." Chris answered, and Scarlett and Stiles wanted to say something about Jackson not being their friend but decided against it since right now was not the time. "We're just taking a look." 

"There's a shop right down the street," Scott told them. "I'm sure they have a tow truck." 

Stiles stuck his head out between the front seats. "Yeah, you want a ride?" He couldn't believe he just asked Jackson that. "Hey, come on, Jackson, You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." 

Scarlett laughed, she put her hand on her brother's face shoving him back. "Please don't Stiles." She glanced at Chris and Jackson, and it looked like Jackson was about to take up the offer that was until Chris did something to Jackson's car getting it started up again. 

"Told you I knew a few things about cars," Chris told Jackson before getting in his car and drove off leaving them all alone with an annoyed Jackson. 

"What, are you following me, now?" Jackson asked Scott who standing in front of him. 

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot," Scott told him as Stiles and Scarlett got out the jeep. "you almost gave away everything, right here." 

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked cluelessly as also. 

"He thinks you're the second beta." Scott and slammed his fist down on the twins jeep getting a death glare from them. 

"Dude our jeep." They complained which just got ignored as Scott went back to Jackson. 

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally! Now he thinks there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you, so he doesn't kill you!" When Scott went back to hit the jeep again, he got shoved back my Scarlett. 

"Would you stop hitting our jeep," Scarlett told him keeping him away. "it doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." 

"You know, this is your problem, not mine, okay?" Jackson told Scott. "I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault." He shoves Scott back against the jeep. 

"Please stop hitting our jeep," Stiles said he glanced at Scarlett. "Nobody listens these days." Scarlett patted her brother on the back. 

Scott shoves Jackson back, and Stiles gets in between the both shoving them away from each other. "All right guys stop. all right." Scarlett grabbed her brother pulling him away wanting to let Jackson and Scott deal with their problems and maybe it was because she didn't want her brother caught in the crossfire. 

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you," Scott told Jackson before looking at the twins. "I can't protect anyone." 

"Why are you looking at us?" 

Scott never answered Scarlett question he put his attention back on to Jackson who didn't care about anything that was just said to him as he still cared about getting the bite. 

"You know, Now you have to it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." 

"No, you won't," Scott told Jackson. "Just trust me. All it does is make things worse." 

"Oh yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall." 

"Did you ever think that maybe Scott is just better than you," Scarlett asked. "He did practice a lot so it could be a possibility that he's just that good." 

Jackson scoffs at that. "Doubtful." 

"Yeah, I can run really fast now," Scott said complying ignore what Scarlett just said. "Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like - like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me any more right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you. It ruins your life." 

"It ruined your life?" Jackson repeated not really believing what he heard again. "You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." He then went and got into his car and drove off. 

"And to believe I picked this over shopping." Scarlett tossed the jeep keys to her brother. "You're driving." 

"She hates shopping," Stiles told Scott as Scarlett got into the backseats of the keys.

~#~#~#~#~

"So I quit my babysitting job," Scarlett told her dad as she sat across from him. "And got myself a new job." 

"So you quit your last job just to get yourself another job?" Noah looked up from his paperwork to see his daughter nodding. "Where are you working now." 

"You know the Diner we go to all the time?" Noah nodded. "I got a weekend job there.  so now I'll be able to focus on  my school work more and not get tired because my last job took up most of my time, but I thought why not let Stiles' do that babysitting job." 

"No, I'm not babysitting the devil twins," Stiles told Scarlett when he sits next to her. "They hate me and now that your working in that Diner I can get free food." 

Scarlett lightly shoved her brother. "Don't push it I just got the job I don't want to get fired because I'm giving out free food." 

Stiles shrugged. "Then get me a job there so I can get my own free food." 

"If you want a job then you get one yourself. You're a big boy now Stiles you don't need someone holding your hand." 

"You're the devil," Stiles said then noticed how his dad had paperwork in front of him. "What are you doing dad?" 

"Work." Was Noah answered, that was his way of saying he wasn't going to tell them anything more. 

"Anything we can help with?" Stiles asked he grunted in pain when his sister punches him in the side. "I mean is there anything I can help with." That was much better since Scarlett didn't want to know. 

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice." 

Stiles ignored the glare that Scarlett sent his when he got up from the table to get his father a glass. "Any leads?" he asked as he poured their father a glass of whiskey. 

"You know I can't discuss with that with you." Noah saw how much his son was pouring him. "Not so much." 

"There you go, dad." He slid the glass over. 

"Thanks." 

"Bottoms up." 

Scarlett phone went of saving her from having to sit here and watch her father get drunk while Stiles' used that to get information from him about the Hales. Turns out the message was from Scott asking for her help.

~#~#~#~#~

"If I knew I was going to be following your mom around all night then I wouldn't have said yes," Scarlett said to Scott, who was on speaker while she carefully followed behind Melissa McCall who was on a date with Peter Hale of all people. "I think Stiles' would be better at this than me." 

"Can you stop complaining and focus on the road," Scott told her. "And focus on following my mom and her date, I don't want her getting killed." 

"I don't want your mom getting killed either." If anything Melissa was like a mom to her she been there for Scarlett since she was a kid. "They've pulled over what do I do? Get out the car and pull your mother out the car kicking and screening." 

Scarlett didn't have to see Scott to know that he was rolling his eyes at her. "Do something I don't care what just do something that doesn't involve my mom getting killed." With that being said Scott hung up the phone.

"Easy for you to say you're not the one who going to end up in jail or in hospital." Scarlett gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath. "Stiles is going to kill me if I ruin our jeep." This plan was going to get her killed, but it was worse it to save mamma McCall from a crazy person, she drove forward and crashed in the back of Peters car jolting her forward in her seat lucky she was where her seatbelt or she would have knocked her face into the steering wheel. She quickly took off her seat belt and climbed out her jeep the same time Mellissa was climbing out the car. 

"Are you kidding me," Melissa yelled looking at the back of the car then to Scarlett who was getting who the car. "Scarlett." 

"Oh my God Mel," Scarlett rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there, You just like came out of nowhere." 

"You didn't see us there?" Melissa repeated. "You do know we were parked on the side of the road?" 

Scarlett nodded, "Yeah, why don't we call the cops and you can do like an accident report." 

"I don't think that's necessary," Peter said looking at Scarlett. 

"Are you sure?" Scarlett rubbed her neck again. "I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." 

"Whiplash?" Melissa repeated again. "You hit us!" 

"There's something wrong my neck." 

"Then why don't we go to the hospital and get you checked out." She grabbed Scarlett by the arm leaning her back to the jeep. "Frist give you my your keys because you not fit to drive." 

Scarlett didn't think this plan through she yanked her keys out of her pocket was about to hand them over only to pull back. "What about your date?" 

"I think my dates over." Melissa snatched the keys from Scarlett before she could take them back. "I'm sorry about this." She said to Peter. 

"Don't worry about it," Peter told her. "Just make sure the girls alright." 

"Oh, I will don't you worry." She gently shoved Scarlett towards the jeep. "You and I going to have a long talk about how you don't go crashing into someone who parked at the side of the road." 

"I'm gonna kill Scott," Scarlett said to herself, she got in the passenger side of the car putting her seatbelt on. "Do you even know how to drive this?" 

Melissa gave Scarlett a death glare. "Of course I know how to drive I was the one who taught you how to drive this thing." 

"Oh yeah, so you did I forgot." 

"Much be the bump to your head." Yeah, Scarlett knew Melissa was never going to let this go.

"You're not going to tell my dad about this are you?" 

"We'll see." 

"Great." 

When Scarlett got home after spending most of the night at the hospital with Melissa not refusing to let her go home until she got checked out. 

Stiles was passed out on the couch with a half-eaten pizza sitting on the table in front of him with some old movie playing on the tv. 

Scarlett took a slice of pizza and sat down on the chair with a sigh she kicked her feet up on the table which ended up waking up her brother because she managed to kick over a cup. 

"What the hell." Stiles sat up rubbing his eyes, he glanced the room quickly before his eyes landed on his sister eating pizza. "Where you've been?" 

"At the hospital getting some test done on me," Scarlett told her brother causing him to sit up straighter in panic. "I think Melissa only made me get tests done because I ruin her date, but I had a reason for raming our car in the back of their car. I did it for Scott he wanted to me to ruin their date so if anyone to blame then it's him but then ag-" 

Stiles' was suddenly to his sister he put his hand on her mouth to get her to stop talking. "Let back up please and start from the beginning. and our jeep better not have any damage done or you'll be paying for the damage." 

She rolled her eyes and shoved his hand away. "Okay, Scott asked me for a favor, and that favor was to follow Mel around who was on a date with Peter so I had to do something and the only thing I could think of doing was ramp our car into the back of their car. I ended up in the hospital because made me go more like she dragged me there to get the test done because I said I had whiplash and I ruin her date so yeah that's it." 

Stiles flicked Scarlett on the ear. "You're an idiot." He stood. "And I'm going to go to bed, or maybe I'm gonna phone Scott's house to talk to his mother and tell her your sorry." 

"I don't need your help," Scarlett told him. "Plus she already got her revenge on me so shut up." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He waved his hands about and made his way upstairs to his room. 

Scarlett, on the other hand, lay on the couch and watched a movie thinking of ways she was going to get back at Scott.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen | Winter Formal and the Stilinski's**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Scarlett was hanging upside down on Scott's bed while Scott looked around his room like a mad person searching for his phone that he ended up losing again after getting a new one. 

"Call it again," Scott told Stiles and Scarlett, he looked under his pillow then threw it at Scarlett hitting on her stomach. 

"Hey!" Scarlett sat up and lay on her stomach glancing at her best friend. "It's not here so give it up before you give yourself a panic attack looking for it." 

"Yeah what she said." Stiles agreed, he was sitting on Scott's chair. "Why don't you just get a new one?" 

"I can't afford a new one." He looked under his bed in case it was there. "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek." 

Scarlett was about to say something only for Stiles to get the first word in again. "Well 'A' you're not alone." He waved his hand between himself and his sister. "You've got the two of us. And 'B,' didn't you say Derek walked into a gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." 

"Or maybe he's not dead they've got him somewhere underground," Scarlett said giving her thoughts on the matter. "Do the Argent's have a secret lair somewhere where they torture pure, innocent souls." 

"Okay, what do you watch? to get your weird information from and we also not in a bond film." Scott said, well at least the twins know he watches the bond movies even though he doesn't watch Star Wars one that Stiles' is still annoyed. Annoyed that his best friend hasn't watched any of his favorite movies yet. "And Argent's plan was to use him get to the Alpha- they're not gonna kill him." He told Stiles more than he said to Scarlett. 

"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know?" Stiles said and before either one of them got to say anything to his crazy plan. "They use Derek to get to Peter - problem solved."

"Or we can lure Peter to the Argents let them kill him," Scarlett added. "We won't have to use Derek at all." 

"What a great plan Scar," Stiles said sarcastically. "We'll bring the Alpha and the Argent to us and let them fight it out while were caught in the crossfire." 

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Okay maybe it wasn't my best plan but like yours was any better." 

"Mine was better than yours," Stiles argued back. "At least mine didn't involve either one of getting killed." 

"No, but yours involved Derek getting killed." 

"Guys." Scott snapped getting annoyed with them arguing when they had better things to deal with right now like looking for his phone. "None of your plans are going to wake. Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own." Scarlett somehow rolled her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Scott, he'll have to ask her about that later. "Which means we need to find Derek first. Just help." 

"Can't you say please," Scarlett said, getting up to help Scott look which she ended up finding a ball and she threw it at her brother hitting him on the head. 

"Hey!" Stiles bent down to get the ball going to throw it at his sister only for Scott to snatched it before it even hit Scarlett. "You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting." He reminded Scott about the fight that went on between them at Derek's house when it looked like Derek was going to attack Jackso and Derek ended up saving Scott's life when he told him to go and went to fight the Agrents on his own so Scott more or less own Derek's his life. "You remember that when he was trying to kill you after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson?Are you starting to starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" 

"We get it M-" Scarlett was about to use his full name again but decided against it. "You hate Derek you want him to die, and for that, you're an ass." 

"He wasn't going to kill anyone." Scott said with a sigh "And I'm not letting him die." 

"Could you at least think about letting him die," Stiles said. "For me?." When Scott sat down on his bed looking upset about something. "What?" 

"My mom just got home from work," Scott answered. 

Scarlett sat next to her best friend rubbing his back. "Is she okay." 

Scott shook his head. "No, she not she crying and trying to get a hold of Peter." 

"Hey Scott you can't protect everyone," she told him. "Nobody can. All you can do is try to be there for them." 

"I have to." 

Scarlett sighed standing up grabbing her coat. "Why don't you join Stiles and I at the movies get your mind off things for a while." 

"No, I'm going to stay here and be there for my mom." 

"Okay, you know where we are if you need us." Scarlett looked at Stiles. "Come on." 

Stiles nodded. "Give us a call later." 

~#~#~#~#~

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate shopping?" Scarlett said to Allison and Lydia. She got dragged along with them and Lydia wasn't happy with her for missing the shopping trip the last time, so this was her payback by dragging her along with them to get dresses for the winter formal one that she wasn't going to since she had no one to go with. She was planning on spending it at home with a pizza and a couple of movies. "It takes up so much time." 

"Shut up and enjoy shopping," Lydia told her taking linking their arms together as they walked. "I'm buying you a dress, and I'm getting you a date." Scarlett was about to say something to do that only for Lydia to cut her off. "You're not getting out of this you're going so please let me to do this." 

"I don't need you buying me a dress I can buy myself one," Scarlett told her. "But if it keeps you happy then I'll go to the stupid formal and let you get me a date if you do something for me." 

Lydia looked at Allison who only shrugged she had no idea what Scarlett was planning. She's only letting Lydia buy her a dress because it was a way of Lydia saying she was sorry for making out with Scott and Allison was even going to the formal with Jackson that it looked like Lydia didn't mind when deep down she was, but she wasn't going to say anything. 

Lydia sighed. "Fine, what do you want in return for me making you go to the formal." 

Scarlett smiled this wasn't really for her this was for the other person in her life that was important. "I want you to cancel the date you've got for the formal and go with -" She glanced around the mall until her eyes landed on her brother who was at perfumes he even ended up spraying one of the perfumes in his face. "My brother." She pointed him out to her. 

Lydia glanced to way Scarlett was pointing, and by the look on her face she didn't want to go to the formal with him, but Allison was the one to say something before Lydia could refuse. "Don't frown, Lydia, Someone could be falling in love with your smile." 

"And that someone just happened to be the idiot I call my brother." Stiles might end up killing his sister for telling the girl of his dreams that he was in love with her, but she didn't care because she got him a date with his dream girl. 

~#~#~#~#~

 Scarlett was going to be late for the dance because she was stood up by whatever asshole Lydia picked out for her. Stiles had already left to pick up Lydia, so she had no way of going since he took the jeep. He did offer for her to go with him and Lydia but she refused since she didn't want to ruin for him of getting a chance with the girl of his dreams. 

She was about to go upstairs and take her dress and heels off and replace them with her regular clothes as she was about to end up the stairs the door went meaning she had no chance to change out of her clothes. 

When she opened the door she was expected to see her date but instead at the door were her aunt and cousin with suitcases. "You are not my date." She looked over their shoulder in case her date was there. 

Her Cousin Hailey shook her head. "No we are not your date, looks like you got stood up." She pushed past Scarlett to get in the house sitting her suitcase at the stairs on her way in then she sat down on the couch. 

"Yeah, looks like it," Scarlett said to herself and closed the door when her aunt Rosalie was inside. "Not that I'm not happy to see you both because I am but why are you here?" 

"Because we are moving in with you," Hailey answered. "Since mom and dad broke up we've got nowhere else to go, I'm sure Uncle Noah told you." She glanced around the house." Where is he and Stiles by the way?" 

"Stiles is on a date with Lydia Martin," Scarlett told them. 

"Wait is that the girl he always talked about?" Rosalie asked. "The one he was crazy about?" 

"That's the one." 

"Wow, he grows up fast," Rosalie said sitting down next to her daughter. "Now where is my brother?" 

"He's at work." 

Rosalie stood back up. "Then looks like I'm going to pay my older brother a visit." 

"Perfect, you can be my date to the formal," Scarlett said to Hailey pulling her up from the Couch. 

"Do I even get a say in this?" She asked which Scarlett shook her head. "Of course not but at least I get to see Stiles and Scott." 

"Scott has a girlfriend well she his ex, but he wants her back." Scarlett let them know." Now let's get you dress up because you don't look dressed for a dance." She looked back at her aunt. "Are you okay to drive us before you go visit my dad?" 

"Of course." 

"Perfect." She didn't wait for an answer as she was already dragging her cousin up to her room so she could get dressed. 

~#~#~#~#~

"I didn't get all dressed up just for us to stay outside," Hailey said to Scarlett, The both of them were sitting on top of the jeep because Scarlett changed her mind about going inside as she didn't feel like it anymore. 

"Yeah, I know sorry." Scarlett looked up at the sky. "We could be at home doing nothing." 

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to tell you something. My mom and dad broke up because my dad has been cheating on my mom for years and when she found out she got angry at him starting packing our bags. She took me out of school and told me we are moving here to live with you guys at first I was confused then I got pissed because my dad was meant to love my mom not cheat on her with the first whore he lay eyes on. turns out the whore was my mom best friend they've been going at it behind her back." She sighed. "Don't think we'll be seeing my dad for a while and I'm kind of happy about moving here because now I get to see you, Stiles and uncle Noah without the phone calls because it wasn't enough so I'll be here for the whole school year. If you need anyone, then I'm here for you." 

"That's a lot to take in." Scarlett didn't know what say so she pulled her cousin towards and hugged her. "I'm here for you." 

"Thanks." Hailey rubbed Scarlett back she then saw Stiles' running towards them with an older dude. "I thought your brother was meant to be here with Lydia because that doesn't like her unless she changed into a middle age man." 

"What?" Scarlett pulled back at looked towards her brother and her eyes winded when she saw who was with her. "The f-" she jumped off the jeep. "What is he doing with you?" She asked her brother pulling him away from Peter." 

"If it isn't the other trouble marker of beacon hills," Peter said not giving Stiles a chance to talk. he saw Hailey who was not behind the twins. "And who might this be?" 

Scarlett hid Hailey from Peter view. "She is none of your business." she snapped. "What are you doing here at high school." 

"He's here because he asked for our help to find Derek," Stiles answered. "So we're going to help so he can go back to where he came from." 

"What hell?" 

Peter rolled his eyes moving to the jeep. "Let's get this over with if you want Lydia to live then you'll do what I say." 

"What did you do to Lydia." Scarlett snapped getting ready to attack him only for her brother to drag her back. 

Hailey stepped forward. "Okay, I'm the one that's confused here." She waved her hand about. "Who is this creepy ass, dude? What happen to Lydia? And who the hell is this Derek person?" 

Peter gave Hailey a small wave. "Hi, I'm Peter, and I'm a werewolf, and you are all coming with me." 

Perfect that's all the twins their cousin coming to town only for her to get dragged into the mess that was happening in beacon hill.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen | Missing werewolf.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Scarlett sat in the back with Hailey while Stiles sat up front with Peter. At least their cousin thought Peter was just crazy to not believe he was telling the truth about him being a werewolf.

Stiles kept glancing at the rearview mirror back his sister and cousin, he didn't want any of them here because he didn't want any of them to get hurt. 

Peter saw how Stiles was and he merely smiled like the creeper he was. "Oh, don't feel so bad." He told Stiles. "If she lives she'll turn into a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful." 

Hailey leaned closer to Scarlett. "So what shit has he been smoking to make him believe that he's some powerful werewolf." She was not gonna believe it until she sees it for herself. "Next he'll be saying that vampires, witches, and fairies are real."  

"Wouldn't be surprised if they were real," Scarlett muttered. 

"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart." Stiles snapped at Peter he hated how he had to leave Lydia bleeding out in the middle of the field while he went to help the Alpha look for his long-lost nephew who is still missing. Stiles just hoped Jackson got to Lydia in time. 

"Well, actually, considering that she's a woman - twice a month." 

Stiles didn't say anything else to Peter instead he pressed harder on the gas, so they get there faster. 

Scarlett leaning forward in her seat getting a confused look from her cousin. "So why did you bite Lydia? Why put her through this?" 

"Because I see something in that girl." 

"What? are you going to bite people because you see something in them too?." 

"If you want twin one." She glared at him causing him to laugh a little. "I can give you the bite." 

"No!" Stiles and Scarlett said. 

Soon after they were pulling into the parking garage, Scarlett and Hailey just followed behind Peter dragging Stiles over to one the cars. 

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asked. 

"It belonged to my nurse." Peter opened the hood of the car. 

"What happened to your n-" Stiles started to ask until he got a look in the boot noticing the dead body who just happened to be Peters nurse Jennifer. "Oh, my god!"

Peter not caring about the body at all reached into the boot to pull out his laptop he was going to shove into Stiles' hand before it was snatched by his sister he didn't say anything just let her set it all up. "I got better." 

"Looks like you got crazier," Hailey said as she was starting to believe everything Peter was saying. Now she wished she never came to this town with her mother, She stood next to Scarlett. 

"Good luck getting a signal down here," Stiles said to Scarlett who only rolled her eyes and held her hand out for Peter to hand her something and when Stiles saw what it was, he couldn't help but say something sarcastic. "Oh, MiFi, and you're Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves or just a personal preference?" 

Scarlett shook her head. "Please, Stiles shut up don't need him killing us since you decided to be a smart ass."  

"Just trying to lighten the mood here sis." Stiles leaned against the car while his sister goes to work. "You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." He told Peter. "Look you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but we don't know them." 

"You know both of them," Peter said already knew Stiles was stalling. 

"No, we don't."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying," Peter said. "And if you didn't know it then why is your sister typing away right now." 

Stiles glared at his sister who only shrugged she wasn't about to get them all killed because they didn't do what he wanted. 

"What happens when you find Derek?" Stiles chose to ask Peter only to get ignored, so he decided to ask the other question. "You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" 

"Only the responsible ones." 

"Since I'm doing this for you," Scarlett told Peter. "I want you to promise that you will leave Scott out of it." 

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter asked, not waiting for an answer from any of them he answered his own question. "It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them." 

"Why don't you just go turn someone else?" Scarlett questioned. "Someone that wants to be in your pack to help you kill people because I know one thing for sure, Scott is not going to help you." 

"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison." Peter said like he is so sure of himself. "And you both will because it will save Scott. your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password." He looked at the laptop seeing Scarlett type in Scott's username. "His username is 'Allison,'" It got even weirder when he saw what his password." "His password is also 'Allison'"

"You still want him in your pack?" Hailey asks even she thought it was weird to have your username and password the same. 

The twins were now looking at the map on the laptop and furrowed when they saw where Derek was. "Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?" 

"Not at it, under it." Peter closed the laptop. "I know exactly where that is." He then hears the howl of Scott. "And I'm not the only one." 

The twins and Hailey were just watching Peter waiting to see what he will do next. "This is bullshit," Scarlett whispered. 

"Give me your keys." He said to Stiles. 

Stiles pulled his keys out from his pocket and handed them over to Peter. "Careful, she grinds in a second." Peter wasn't going to use their car, in fact, he bent the keys to the jeep so none of them will be able to use it he then handed them back to Stiles. "So you're not gonna kill us?" 

"Don't you understand yet?" Peter asked. "I'm no the bad guy here." 

"I don't even know you, and I think you are the bad guy," Haylie spoke up. 

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs," Scarlett added. "And you're not the bad guy here?" 

"I like you two." Peter said talking about the twins, "I get why people call you the trouble markers of beacon hills." 

Hailey raises an eyebrow. "People really call you that?" 

The twins nodded. "Yeah, it's one that has been with us since we were little," Scarlett told her. "I didn't think people still called us that, but clearly they do." She waved a hand towards Peter to prove her point. 

Peter sighed. "Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do either of you want the bite." 

"What?" Scarlett and Stiles asked. 

"Do you want the bite?" Peter repeated his question. "If it doesn't kill you and it could - you'll become like us." 

"Like you," Stiles said.

"Yes, A werewolf. do you need to me to draw you a picture?" Peter sounded like he was getting annoyed, he grabbed hold of Stiles' wrists. "The first night in the woods, I took Scott because I need a new pack. It could've easily been either one of you." He then looked at Scarlett who was standing close to her brother like she was about to protect him if Peter decided to do something. "I could've bit you that night at the video store." 

Scarlett and Stiles scoffed. "No, instead you nearly killed me," Scarlett told him. 

Peter rolled his eyes. "If I were going to kill you, Scarlett, then I would've killed you that night." She should feel happy about him not killing her. "You'd be every bit as powerful as him." Clearly, they were back to talking about Scott and the bite. "No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger and quicker, more popular." He glanced at Stiles. "No more watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more. Yes or no?" he brother Stiles wrist closer to his mouth were his eyes glowed red. 

Stiles hesitated for a moment, so Scarlett thought he was going to accept Peters offer, but he yanked his wrist back before Peter could ever think about biting him. 

"We don't wanna be like you." Stiles said." We are happy with the way our life is right now. We like being human." 

Peter looked at Scarlett to see that she agreed with everything her brother just said. "Do you know what I heard just then?" Clearly, they didn't want to hear anything else he had to say to them like that was going to stop him though. "Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want' You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself." He glanced at the other Stilinki he stepped closer to Haylie only to have the twins block his way. 

"Don't even think about asking her," Scarlett warn him, it's like she got a death wish. "She not going to say yes so go get Derek and leave our friends and us the hell alone." 

Not saying anything Peter just went and got into the car of his nurse and drove away leaving them all standing there. 

The twins turned to their cousin. "You okay?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hailey told them. "I should be asking you two if you are since you've been dealing with this for months." 

"I know," Stiles admitted before facing his sister. "Please tell me you've got the spare keys for the jeep with you." 

Scarlett shook her head. "No, I didn't think I needed them how was I meant to know that a crazy alpha was going to bend the other set." 

Stiles sighed. "Great looks like we'll be walking." He started walking. "Let's go make sure Lydia okay." 

"You do know Dad is going to be there?" Scarlett question her brother. 

"And my mom since she said she was going to see your dad," Hailey added. 

"Perfect." Could their night get any worse?


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty | There's a new alpha in town.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Walking in heels for so long wasn't how Scarlett wanted to spend half her night so since her feet were starting to hurt on the way to the hospital she ended up taking them off and jumping on her brothers back. Now Stiles had to carry his sister which he wasn't so happy about, but he had to make do. 

Rosalie was the first one to spot them all when they walked into the hospital where Lydia room was, she pointed them out to her brother who didn't look at all happy, he went into father and sheriff mode all in one. 

Scarlett jumped her brothers back and stood off to the side with Hailey when her dad came storming over to Stiles.

"You know what? It's a good thing we're in a hospital because I'm gonna kill you." Noah said to his son. 

"I'm sorry." Stiles apologized right away, and he hated lying. "I lost the keys to our jeep, and I had to run all the way here with my sister on my back." He even glared at Scarlett for that who was not looking at all sorry for not wanting to run in heels. 

"Stiles, I don't care." 

Stiles and Scarlett looked to where Lydia was, and Jackson was there as well. 

Scarlett stepped closer to her dad and brother. "Dad, hows Lydia?" 

"They don't know," Noah answered his daughter question. "Partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock." Noah looked at his son. "Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?" 

Stiles shook his head. "No, no I have no idea." 

Noah then looked at his daughter. "What about you? Did you see anything tonight?" 

Scarlett shook her head. "No, because I wasn't there long enough to know what happened since I got stood up." She nodded to Hailey who was standing with her mom now. "She can back me up if you don't believe me." 

"It's fine I believe you." Noah sighed. "What about Scott?" 

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked confused. "What about him?" 

"Did he see anything?" 

"What do you - is he not here?" 

"What are you talking about?" Noah shook his head he didn't want to know. "I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response." 

The twins glanced at each other knowing Scott won't pick up since he doesn't have his phone. "Yeah, you're not gonna get one." 

The twins then ended up following their dad through the hospital wanting to get more information. "Listen, just go wait with your friends, all right?" 

Of course, they didn't listen. "Dad, tell us. Look, you know it has something to do with Derek." 

"What?" Noah narrowed his eyes in confusing at them. "But I thought you three said you barely knew him." 

"All right, we might know him a little better than that." 

Noah seems to get angry at he pulled Stiles and Scarlett to keep on walking. "You do realize I'm elected to this job right?" 

"And if we help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected am I right?" Sometimes Scarlett wanted to shut her twin up, so he stops talking. "Dad, come on." 

Noah stops walking again. "You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six-year-old arson case." He starts walking again with the twins following behind him. 

Now, this was confusing, Scarlett. "When did you decide it was definitely arson?" 

"When we got a key witness," Noah answered it looked like Scarlett and Stiles were going to ask him something about it, so he continued on. "And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman." 

"What young women?" 

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail." 

"Was she young then," Stiles asked. "Or is she young now?" 

"She's probably in her late twenties." Noah sighed when his phone rang. "Oh, I gotta grab this call.

"You don't know her name?" Stiles wasn't going to stop until he got an answer. 

Noah sighed again. "No I don't, what is this? Twenty questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive what do you call it - a pendant." 

"What the hell's a pendant?" 

"It's a necklace Stiles," Scarlett told her brother. 

Noah nodded. "Yes, now, can I answer the phone?" 

The twins nodded after their dad went to answer the call both of them turned to each other apparently thinking the same. 

"We need to find Scott," Scarlett said. "And we need a car." 

"Why don't we just hotwire a car." 

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Do you know how to hotwire a car? because I don't." 

"No, I don't, but we need to think of something." 

"I know who we can ask." She lightly shoved her brother forward to get him to walk. 

~#~#~#~#~

Scarlett idea about getting their car didn't work since she refused to let them borrow her car and Hailey wasn't allowed it since she doesn't have her driver license, so that left them with nothing. 

As they were walking down the hall, they got stopped by Jackson who was following them. "Where are you going?" 

Scarlett and Stiles rolled their eyes. "None of your business now piss off," Scarlett told him. 

Jackson seems to already know where they were going. "You don't have a car." 

Stiles sighed. "We're aware of that, thank you." He said sarcastically. 

"Here, I'll drive, Come on -" He put his hand Stiles shoulder only for Stiles to roughly push him away. 

"Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right?" Stiles snapped at him. "Half of this is still your fault." 

"Look, I have a car. You don't." Jackson told them. "Do you want my help or not." 

"Fine you can help us," Scarlett said getting an annoyed looked from her brother. "Did you bring the Porsche?" 

"Yeah," Jackson reached into his pocket pulling out his keys. 

"Good." Stiles snatched the keys from him, it's about time he got to drive the fancy cars. "I'll drive." 

As they turn to leave they were stopped by Chris and his hunter friends. "Boys." Chris smiled at them. "And Scarlett, I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is?" 

"Haven't seen him since school." Scarlett looked at her brother. "What about you Stiles have you seen Scott?" 

Stiles shook his head. "Haven't seen him since the dance. Jackson you?" 

And of course for Jackson had no to say instead he looked like he was scared to answer Chris. 

Scarlett sighed as she knew this wasn't going to end well. "Seriously Jackson." 

The twins and Jackson were then shoved into an empty room. Chris locked the door behind them. "Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall." 

"You know our dad the sheriff," Scarlett said. "And when he finds out what you are doing to us then you will be in so much shit so why don't you leave us alone because we are not telling you anything." 

Not like the answer Chris grabbed Stiles and shoved him against the wall and two hunters hand to hold Jackson and Scarlett back. "Let me ask you a question, Stiles." Like he had any say in the matter. "Have you ever seen a rabid dog?" 

"No, I could put it on my to-do list," Again with being sarcastic. "If you just let me go." 

"Well, I have," Chris said completely ignored what Stiles just said. "And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?" 

"You know what Mr. Argent nobody wants a story," Scarlett told him. "Now let us go please." 

Chris rolled his eyes. "He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No, And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select-" Chris slammed his hand on the wall behind Stiles getting him to stop talking. 

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon?" Chris asked the twins. "Did you lock him up?" 

"Yeah, we did. We had to handcuff him to a radiator." Stiles told him. 

"Why? Would you prefer we  locked  him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?" Scarlett added, the hunter that held her tighten their grip on her arm cause her to stomp on his foot and it would've been sore if she still had her heels on. 

Chris looked from Scarlett to Stiles he seemed annoyed. "I hate to dispel a popular rumor, but we never did that." 

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code." Stiles spoke up. "I guess no one ever breaks it." 

"Never." 

"What if someone does?" 

"Someone like who?" 

"Your sister." Stiles and Scarlett answered. 

~#~#~#~#~

"I'm starting to get  what Allison was saying." Scarlett was trying to get comfortable in the back seat of Jackson Porche. "I don't have much room to move my legs."

"Lay across the seats then," Stiles told her, she hated how he got to drive, but if he were in the back, then he wouldn't be able to move at all since he had long legs. 

"No, not the way with your driving." Scarlett sighed and gave up. "I'll be stuck between the back seats and front seats." 

Stiles just laughed and pressed harder on the gas getting a glare from the boy next to him. "Hey, this isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle."

"Did you pay for it?" Stiles asked, not caring about the way he was driving. 

"No," 

"Then shut up."

Scarlett would have said something about his driving if they weren't on their way to try and stop an Alpha werewolf from killing anyone else. They ended up making Molotov cocktails so they can use it on the alpha at least Scarlett knew what Lydia down to make the cocktails or else they would be screwed. 

Stiles slammed on the breaks and hurried out the car with Scarlett and Jackson. "Scarlett now!" 

Scarlett looked at the alpha and the cocktail in her hand before she threw it directly at the Alpha who ended up catching it.

"Great we've made him angry." Scarlett went to her brothers' side grabbing his arm and pulling him back when he Alpha turned to them. 

"Allison!" Scott threw Allison her bow which she caught and shot at the bottle in Alpha hand.

They all watched as the Peters' arm went up in flames. Jackson looked down at his tube before threw it towards the Alpha, and after a while, Peter fell to the ground burned. 

Scarlett turned away when Scott and Allison a moment causing Stiles' to narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Wha- no." He shook his head, he looked down at Scott and Allison before looking at his sister. "No, no, no." 

"Okay, what the hell is the matter with you?" Scarlett thought her brother was acting strangely. 

"You don't like Scott do you?"

"Yes, of course, I like Scott." Scarlett said, "He's my best friend." 

Stiles shook his head again. "No, I mean like like as in like him as more than a friend." 

Scarlett laughed she thought it was the funniest thing she has ever heard him say. "Your thinking to much, no I don't like Scott more than a friend so shut up." 

Stiles was going to say something but Scott calling out to Derek got their attention they turn to see Derek hovering over his uncle's burnt body. 

"If you do this I'm dead," Scott said glancing over at Allison and her father for a moment before looking back at Derek. "Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?" 

"You've already decided," Peter said to Derek getting his attention back to him. "I can smell it on you." 

Derek raised his clawed hand to slash Peter's throat and didn't listen to Scott as he slashed his uncle's throat. He turned to everyone with his eyes red. "I'm the Alpha now." 

"That was kind of hot," Scarlett said to her self. "I mean a bit overdramatic but still hot." 

"And we are out of here." Stiles turned his sister around away pushing her back towards Jackson car.  "You find weird things hot." 

"Shut up."


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty-two | Finding Lydia.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Scarlett walked through the halls of the hospital with food from the diner she works at as she thought her brother would be hungry after all he's been spending most of his time at the hospital making sure Lydia was safe well that's what he told her when she asked about it.

She spotted her brother asleep on the chairs of the hospital, she'll never get how he can sleep in awkward positions and be comfy at the same time. Scarlett sighed and kicked her brothers' legs just meaning to move him a bit not expecting to make him fall off the chairs and land hard on the floor.

"What the hell." Stiles was confused when his back hit the floor, he looked up to see a bag danging in front of his face. 

"Ah, look sleeping beauty is finally awake." Scarlett mocked her brother and helped him get back on his feet. "I brought you food." She shoved the bag into his lap when he was back on the chair. 

"Thanks." Stiles opens the bag where a burger and a fries were in it. "You know you could have woken me up a better way than shoving me of the chairs. And you didn't get me curly fries, you know how much I love them." 

Scarlett shrugged. "Yeah, I could have, but my idea was better and stop moaning and eat your food." She glanced towards Lydia room where Mr. Martin was just walking out, "So hows Lydia doing?" 

"I don't know," Stiles answered. "She woke up but I haven't asked anyone to know how she really is but at least she awake that's all that matters." 

"Yeah," Scarlett was happy that her friend was better but what worried her was that Lydia bite has not healed, so they've got to find out if she's a werewolf or not before Derek comes and finds out for himself. "Haylie starts school tomorrow, and Scott still doesn't know about her knowing about werewolves." 

"And it's going to stay that way," Stiles told her. "We don't need our cousin put in the middle of all this, we need to keep her safe along with our aunt and our dad. As long as they are out of it the better." 

"It's going to be hard since Hailey is like us she won't leave things alone." It must be in the Stilinski's genes or something. "Maybe we let her in on some of the things." 

"Fine, but you are telling Scott about Hailey knowing." 

"I guess I am okay with that." 

"Good." Stiles put the bag to one side before standing up. "Now, I think you need some chocolate, so I'm going to get you some." He looked down at her outfit just realized what she was wearing. "Couldn't you have gone home and changed your work clothes before you came here." 

"Your food would have been cold if I went home." Scarlett stood up. "And Haylie would have had it." 

"Whatever." Stiles headed to the vending machine with Scarlett when they were at the machine he looked to Scarlett holding his hand out. "I need money." 

"Seriously." Scarlett got him free food, and he still wants money from her. "You have your own money so use it." 

Stiles didn't argue with her on that one he just reached into his pocket pulled out money and put it in the machine and just his luck that the Reese's bar that he wanted just happen to get stuck. 

Scarlett laughed causing him to glare at her telling her to shut up before started hitting the button on the machine repeatedly when nothing happened he began hitting the glass. "Can you stop laughing and do something." 

Scarlett shook her head. "No, I'm enjoying the show." And she was until he ended causing the machine to crash to the floor, she had to pull him back before he got crushed by a vending machine. That's all they need her brother getting killed by a vending machine and having to explain to their father on how it happened. "You idiot." 

"Takes one to know one." Came Stiles childish come back. 

She flicked him on the ear. "All this for a stupid chocolate bar." 

"I was getting it for you." 

"I didn't ask for you to -" Scarlett was cut off by Lydia screaming. "Lydia." She along with her brother ran to Lydia room, where Melissa and Mr. Martin were already in the room, she shoved past them to the bathroom to see if her friend was there only to find the window open and no Lydia insight she turned to her brother was panicking. "She's gone." 

~#~#~#~#~

When Scarlett got outside, she spotted her Hailey and Scott standing at the jeep having a hushed conversation about something she furrowed she had no idea why her cousin was here. "Hailey?" 

Both Hailey and Scott glanced her way while Hailey smiled at her Scott looked at her weird. "You told her?" Was what Scott said. 

"Told who what?" Scarlett decided to play dumb. 

"You told Hailey about werewolves and that I was one."

Scarlett sighed yanking her keys out her pocket before moving to unlocked the door. "No, I didn't she found out the night Peter nearly killed Lydia so if you wanna blame someone then blame the dead guy." she opened the door and pulled the front seat forward. "Now get in the jeep Stiles will be out in a moment." 

"I was trying to tell him you never told me." Hailey climbed in the back. "And to be fair, I didn't know he was a werewolf he kind of told me himself, so he has himself to blame for that one." 

"That's the thing with Scott he doesn't listen to the full story." Scarlett climbed in the back with Hailey since Stiles will want to drive. 

"Don't talk like I'm not here." Scott sighed climbing in the front and slamming the door a little too hard for Scarlett's liking. 

"Don't blame stuff on me when you don't know the full story," Scarlett said. "And don't slam my door." 

Stiles came into the jeep shoving Lydia hospital gown into Scott's face. "This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked to which Stiles nodded. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again." 

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles was about to start the jeep when he noticed his cousin in the back with his sister. "Hailey what the hell you doing here?" 

 "I'm here because I wanted to be here," Hailey explained. 

Stiles glanced at Scarlett who just shrugged she had no answer he then looked at Scott waiting for him to say something about Hailey being here but he got nothing from him either so he just sighed and started the car only to have Allison jump out in front of it scaring him half to death. "Wow!" 

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Allison as she came to his window. "Someone's gonna see us." After all, they're meant to be broken up to stop Allison's father from killing him. 

"I don't care - she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do," Allison told him. 

"I can find her before the cops can," Scott assured her. 

"How about before my father does?" 

Scarlett lean forward in her seat so she can see Allison better. "He knows?" 

Allison nodded. "Yeah, I just saw, and three other guys leave my house in two SUV's." 

Scott looked at his friends. "Seach party." 

"It's more like a hunting party." 

"Alright, Scott let her in," Scarlett told her best moving so Allison will be able to sit in the back. "We need to find Lydia, and we are wasting time just talking." 

Once on the road and after Allison and Hailey introduced themselves to each other, Stiles decided to ask Allison a question wanting to get more information on what her family is going to do to Lydia. "All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" 

"I don't know," Allison answered. "They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, 'We'll take after Kate's funeral when the others get there." 

"What others?" Scarlett asked. 

Allison shrugged. "I don't know, they won't tell me that yet." 

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on," Stiles told Allison, he glanced at Scott for a second who had his head sticking out the window like a dog. "Scott are we going the right way?" 

"Take the next right!"

~#~#~#~#~

Lydia sent or whatever ended up leaning them all to the Hales house with no Lydia in sight. 

"She came here?" Stiles asked his best friend glancing around the woods. "You sure?" 

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads," Scott answered. 

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked Allison more than the rest of them since she hangs out with Allison more. 

"Not with me," Allison said. "Maybe she came here on instinct like she was looking for Derek." 

"You mean - looking for an Alpha." Scott corrected as he remembers what it was like when he got first bitten. 

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked. 

"Not all of them." 

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to being part of a pack?" 

Scott thought for a moment before nodding." Yeah, we're stronger in packs." 

"Like strength in number." Scarlett guessed.

"No like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way." 

"That the same for an Alpha," Allison asked. 

"That'll make Derek stronger too." 

"And that's what we don't want." Scarlett said, "He's already letting the power got to his head." 

Before Scott or Allison could say anything Stiles waves them over to where he was with Hailey looking at something on the ground. Allison was the only one too go over and see the tripwire while Scarlett stayed behind with Scott. 

One minute Scarlett was talking to Scott and the next she was hanging upside down by something wrapped around her ankle. "Stiles! Hailey! I'm gonna kill the both of you." 

"What." Stiles turned round to see what made his sister mad only to laugh when he saw what happened. 

"Oh, my." Hailey covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing the same with Allison. 

"Next time you see a tripwire?" Scott said to them. "Don't trip it." 

"What he said." When Scarlett gets back on her feet, she was going to kill her brother and her cousin. "Can you get me down from here." 

"Yeah, sorry," Hailey said walking forward to help her cousin. 

"I'm not," Stiles said, but he did go to help. "I needed something to laugh at and seeing this is just funny." 

"Wait, wait, wait," Scott called out getting them to stop walking as he hears some footsteps coming there way. "Someone's coming hide, I'll stay here with her." 

"You are just going to leave me hanging upside down while someone comes and kills me," Scarlett said just as Allison, Hailey and her brother hid behind a tree. So much for brotherly love.

"Nobody going to kill you," Scott assured her. "I'll never let anything happened to you." 

"That's easy for you to say you are not the one hanging upside down you can run while I just hang here." Scarlett night just got worse when she saw Allison's father with two of his hunter friends. "This is your doing I should have known." 

Chris looks between the two teenagers. "How are you doing?" he asked them. 

"Not so great you see I'm hanging upside down by one of your traps." Scarlett snapped. "Do I need to remind you who my father is again because I think I do that's twice I've had a run in with you and your little hunter friends." 

"What are you doing out here?" Chris ignored what Scarlett just said. 

Scott was going to answer, but Scarlett answered: "We are looking for our friend I don't see anything wrong with that." 

"Ah, that's right, Lydia's in your group, isn't she? Part of the clique?" Scarlett wanted to say something else but decided against it after all he was talking to Scott. "Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?" 

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me," Scott said. 

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself - one I can handle. Not two." 

"No."

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" 

"I have a feeling I don't want to." Scott said the same time Scarlett said 'hell no' and tried to swing herself back away from Chris only for Scott to put his hand on her arm trying to get her to stop panicking. 

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that." He slowing ran is hand across Scarlett's waist getting a non-animal growl in return from the girl. "Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." With that being said Chris left along with hunter friends. 

"You okay?" Hailey asked her cousin when she came out of her hiding place with Stiles and Allison. 

"No, the blood is rushing to my head, and if I don't get down now, I'm going to pass out." She glanced at Scott. "Scotty mind getting me down from here." 

Scott nodded and used his claws to cut at the wire, and before Scarlett could face planted the ground, he caught her. "There you go." He smiled down at her. 

"Thank you." She went to walk ahead only for a dizzy spell to hit her causing her to stumble back into Scott. 

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry you so get on my back." 

Scarlett never said anything just managed to jump on her best friend's back she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and held on for dear life when he started to walk. 

Scott stops just to turn back to Stiles, Allison, and Hailey. "Coming?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked away from them hoping they were following. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes again at his best friend and sister as they were acting like they were dating. He didn't believe when his sister told him she had no feeling for Scott since she has started to look at Scott differently. A way that he would look at Lydia and he was going to get to the button of it one way or another. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty-two | Haylie's had enough.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

"Would one of you like to tell me why you were arguing last night?" Rosalie asked her niece and nephew who were apparently mad at each other about something that happened.

The Stilinski family decided to go out for breakfast before school the only one who wasn't there was Noah since he had an early case something about a grave robbery, so he had to miss out on spending a morning with his family for it. 

 "We weren't arguing we were having a debate about something," Scarlett told her. 

Haylie scoffed. "Then why did you come back into your room slammed the door and called Stiles every name you could think of you." 

Stiles glared at his sister. "What did you call me?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Yes, it matters," Stiles was one to not let things go. "So what did you call me?" 

"Nothing." Scarlett rammed her fork into the middle of her pancakes. "I mean I wouldn't have had to call you anything if you started believing me when I tell you I'm not in love with our best friend." 

"So that's what you were arguing about?" Rosalie stated, the whole family didn't get much sleep with how loud the twins were arguing, it took Noah to break them apart and send them both to their room. At least they listened and went to their rooms and slammed their bedroom door closed. In the morning the twins refused to talk or even look at each other.

"Because you are in love with our best friend," Stiles argued back ignoring what his aunt just said. "I see the way you look at him. Remember Scarlett you are friends with Allison, the girl he's dating."

Scarlett sighed she didn't want to have this conversation with Stiles' again. "I'm going to say this one last time and this time you better listen to me. I don't have any feelings for Scott what so ever and if you want to talk about someone being in love with someone then take a look at yourself. Your in love with Lydia who for a fact is never going to notice you when you know for a fact she's in love with Jackson." She slammed her fork on the table. "So move on from Lydia before you end up getting hurt." She pushed herself out of her chair, and it was a surprise the chair didn't crash to the floor with the force she pushed it. "Grow up Stiles." Was the last thing she said before she left the diner making her way over to the jeep. 

Stiles looked hurt at his sisters' words but covered it up with a small smile when his cousin and aunt looked at him. "She's told me to grow up when she's the one that needs to grow up storming out here like a child." He stood up and place money on the table. "But I am going to go because there is no way she is leaving me here to get the bus." He grabbed his bag and Scarlett's bag since she forgot hers and hurried to catch up with his sister. 

Haylie and Rosalie watched him go, and from the window, they could see them in the jeep arguing and it was clear they weren't going to make up anytime soon.

"My first day is going to be torture." Haylie grabbed her bag, picked up her bagel. "Today I'm going to make new friends, so I won't have to be stuck in the middle." she leans over to give her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Love you." she waved and hurried out the diner to the jeep.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

  
When the Haylie and the twins got to School. Haylie not wanting to stay with them while they were still arguing decide to find her own way to the office.

Stiles and Scarlett met up and told him about the grave robbery and just like that Scott's mind went straight to Lydia.

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked.

Scarlett shook her head. "We didn't say she ate it, we said it was missing." she didn't want to think about her friend or anyone else eating a liver.

"You know what?" Stiles said, getting them to stop walking. "Even if she did, so what? it's the most nutritious part of the body." 

"I never ate anyone's liver," Scott said. 

Stiles scoffed at that. "Yeah, right 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control." He shook his head. "Actually, wait hold on. you're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? what were you drawn to?" 

"Allison." 

"Oh really." Stiles looked at his sister to see that she was already glaring at him and she ended up pinching him hard on the arm. Just so he can get back to what he was saying to Scott. "But seriously what else." 

"Nothing else mattered." Because nothing else mattered to Scott than his first love, he shook his head when it looked like Sties was going to say something else. "But, no, that's good, though, right? Cause that night Lydia was bit she was with you." 

"Yeah, but she was looking for -" Stiles started to say just as the Jackson car pulled up. "Jackson."  the said boy got out his car handed money to a homeless guy then called for security.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Haylie Stilinski first day wasn't going well, she's been having trouble with her locker all day meaning she had to carry all her books to every class she had. No matter how maybe time she put in her combination, her locker just wouldn't open.

"Need help?" Allison was at her own locker that just happened to be right next to the Stilinski girl, she watched her struggle for a few moments until she stepped in before the girl ended up punching at her locker to get it open.

"I don't know what's wrong with it." Haylie moved to one side, letting Allison take her place. "I don't know if they've given me the wrong combination or someone somewhere just hates me."

"My locker used to be a bitch to open when I first got here." Allison glanced at the paper with the combination on it then put the combination in which it open on her first try. "There you go." she smiled moved out the way.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver," Haylie started taking her books out her bag and putting them in her locker.

"So how are you like the school so far?"

"Weird," Haylie said. "It's weird because I've been at one school my whole life. I miss my friends back home, one good thing about this entire thing is that I get to see my cousins more the only time I really get to see them is at family events and thanksgivings and Christmas."

"I know the feeling." Allison knew what it was like to miss all her friends back home the only different about Haylie and her is that she's moved so many times that's she lost count. "It sucks to be the new girl. You and I got to stick together, and we'll be the new girl together." She opened her locker and pulled out her black dress for the funeral.

"I think I like that idea thanks."

"Nice dress." Some boy from Allison side said to the Argent girl, causing the girls to stop their conversation to glance his way.

At first, Allison had no idea what to say until her eyes landed on the camera he was holding. "Nice camera."

Across the hall, two girls were standing at their lockers gossiping about Allison and her family. Haylie not liking bullies slammed her locker closed and turn to glare at the two girls until they walked away. "Ignore them. something new will happened in this town for them to gossip about."

"I guess." Allison slammed her own locker closer and walked away.

Haylie signed before pulling out her class schedule, last class of the day before she can go home and rest. She looked up and glanced around the hall for either her cousin or Scott so they will be able to help her only to find the guy with the camera still there. "Can you help me please?"

"Sure, and I'm Matt by the way." At least she didn't have to call him camera man anymore.

Matt held his hand out, and Haylie didn't know if she wanted her to shake it or hand over her schedule. She went with the first option and handed it over to him.

Matt furrowed down at the paper and shook his head. By the looks of it, he wanted her to tell him her name. "You've French with Morrell," he told her. "If you want I can walk with you?"

Haylie was going to accept the offer until she saw Scott coming out one of the class. "No, thanks, I'll be able to find my own way." she snatched her schedule back before bending down to pick her bag up from the floor before walking away. "I'm Haylie by the way," she called over her shoulder. at least she made a new friend on her first day without even trying.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Haylie met up Scott the cemetery where they were going to show their support for the Argent girl. They were hiding behind the angel out of sight. "Where're my cousins?" 

The funeral was filled with reports taking pictures getting held by her uncle and his deputies. Haylie has never seen this sort of thing before it's like this Kate person was famous for something.  

"They ended up getting detention," Scott told her. "They ended getting detention for having a big argument in the middle of Harris' class. All because Harris said something to Stiles' that Scarlett didn't like. she stood up for him, and that caused Stiles' to get angry at her, saying stuff like he didn't need his sisters to stand up for him, and from there it led to them having a massive argument in the middle of class." 

"They've been like that since last night," Haylie explain to him. "Uncle Noah had to break them apart to get them to stop. This morning my mom asked them what they were fighting about which turned to be a big mistake as they had another fight in the middle of a packed diner. Don't even get me started on what the ride to school was like with them, it was torture." She's got a funny feeling that the twins are fighting about things other than Stiles thinking Scarlett is in love with their best friend or how she's going to be ruining their friendship. It seems like everything. Haylie has been trying her hardest to stay out of it, she hated when she was stuck in the middle. It's been like that ever since they were kids. 

"Well if they don't make up soon, I'm gonna bang their heads together." 

"My idea was to lock them in a room together until they sorted their shit out. But your ideas good too" Haylie turned her attention back to the funeral only to see Matt sneak under the barrier and passed the cops to take pictures. "I wonder what Matt is doing here? I never knew he was working for the newspaper." she looked back at Scott. "Does our School even have a school newspaper." 

"No, they don't." Scott was wondering why Matt would come all the way here just take some pictures. Not long after some old man came forward took Matt's camera from him then took the memory card out before snapping it in half. 

"Wonder who he is?" Haylie said what Scott was thinking. "He doesn't look friendly."

"Yeah, he looks like a creepier." A new voice said from behind them causing them both to turn to see the twins have arrived. 

When the new guy looked their way, all three of them quickly hid out of sight before they were seen. 

"He's definitely an Argent," Scott said, before looking back he waved to Allison when she glanced his way. 

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean - what if they're the non-hunting side of the family?" Sties said causing Scarlett and Haylie to scoff at that. "There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible, right?"

"No." Haylie and Scarlett said. 

"I know what they are," Scott told them. "They're reinforcements." 

Out of nowhere Haylie and Scarlett were grabbed by the hoods of their coats and pulled him. 

Rosalie Stilinski was standing there glaring at them. "Mom?" Haylie question her mother, she was meant to be out looking for a job like she said she would be doing not here at a funeral looking like she was about to give hell to her daughter for getting in trouble on her first week in this town. "What are you doing here?"  

"She's here with me," Noah said as he grabbed his son and Scott's forcing them to stand beside the girls. "Now which one of you would like to explain why the four of you are here spying." 

Scarlett opens her mouth to come up with an excuse only to stop when her father gave her an angry look. Instead, she followed him and the rest to the car where she had to sit in the back with her brother, her cousin and her best friend which wasn't comfortable for any of them. 

 _"4-1-5 Adam."_ Someone said through the radio getting the twins attention both of the leaning forward to listen. 

Noah picked up the radio. "I didn't copy that, did you say you say, 4-1-5 Adam?

"Disturbance in a car." The twins inform the other teens in the car. Only to glare at each other when they realized they spoke at the same time. 

 _"They were taking a heart attack victim - DOA."_ The officer explained to Noah. _"But on the way to the hospital, something him 'em."_

"What - hit the ambulance?" 

_"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back there's blood everywhere, and I mean everywhere."_

"All right, unit four what's your twenty?" 

_"Route five and post, I swear, I've never seen anything like this."_

Rosalie smiled slightly when she glances at the rearview mirror watching as her daughter and Scott were getting pulled out of the car by the twins.

Noah getting down with telling the officer he was on his way, he turned around getting ready to tell the teens something only to see that they were gone without him noticing. When he faced his sister, he saw that she was trying to hide her laugh in. "Can not believe you let them leave." 

Rosalie shrugged. "Didn't have the energy to stop them." 

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

The Stilinski's and Scott turned up at crime scene hiding in the woods keeping a low profile, so they didn't get seen. 

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked just what everyone was thinking. 

"I don't know," Scott answered. The ambulance had a dead body in the back with blood everywhere. 

"What kept you doing that?" Scarlett asked her best friend. "Was it Allison?" 

"I hope so." 

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked. 

Scott closed his eyes sniffing so he can get Lydia sent. "No, I got it." He got ready to leave to find Lydia only before he could go Stiles grabbed his coat. 

"Just - I just need you to find her all right? Please, just - jus find her." 

"I will," Scott assured him before running off into the woods.

"Let's go," Scarlett said to the only two left, she was about to go to the crime where her father and aunt were. Her aunt was standing off to the side while her father did his job. Scarlett was grabbed by her brother and cousin who pulled her back down. "What the hell." 

"I don't know if you hit your head or something," Haylie said causing Scarlett to glare at her. "But if we go out there then we are going to get in trouble and probably grounded for life." 

"Yeah listen to Haylie she knows what she is talking about." Stiles wasn't in the mood to get grounded anything. "Why don't we stay here and watch." 

"I've got a better idea why don't you two stay here while I go and get a closer look." With that being said Scarlett all but ran over to her dad.

"If we get grounded then we blame her." Stiles thought it was better to blame it all on his sister then blame himself, he's been doing that ever since they were kids blaming Scarlett, for stuff that wasn't her idea. Half the crazy stuff they did was his idea.

"No, I'm going to blame it on the both of you after all I've never got in much trouble until I moved here." Haylie followed her cousin, and when she saw her mother walking towards them she couldn't help but think she was going to get in trouble, and when nothing was said to her, she was surprised since it was the twins getting all the blame.

Stiles stopped listening to his father when he spotted Lydia walking out the woods looking lost after calling her the girls name twice to get her attention and when she didn't hear him he called out her name louder finally getting the poor girls attention. 

"Well, is anyone going to get me a coat." Lydia opened her arms causing Stiles to fall to the ground as he tried to get his father coat. 

Haylie laughed at Stiles before taking off her own coat and walked over to Lydia and quicky putt the coat on the girl to cover her, all at the same trying not to scare her even more than she was. 

"So is it the right time to say I'm sorry," Scarlett said to her brother who was still on the ground. "Because I am, I hate fighting with you. I need my brother back. So what do you say." she held her hand out for him to take. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Stiles grabbed her hand and pulled himself back on to his feet. "Now let's go make sure Lydia okay then go home order pizza, put an old movie on and have some brother-sister bonding time." 

"I'd like that." Scarlett wrapped her arm around her brothers' shoulders. "I know this might not be the right to say this, but I'm going to say it anyway. How does it feel to finally see Lydia naked in the flesh and not in your dreams." 

"You know what I take it back I'm not sorry, I still hate you." Stiles playfully shoved her back. "Oh yeah I hate you." he walked away from her. 

Scarlett laughed. "Oh come on Mi-" 

"Don't full name me!" 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty-one | Finding Lydia.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

 

Scarlett walked through the halls of the hospital with food from the diner she works at as she thought her brother would be hungry after all he's been spending most of his time at the hospital making sure Lydia was safe well that's what he told her when she asked about it.

She spotted her brother asleep on the chairs of the hospital, she'll never get how he can sleep in awkward positions and be comfy at the same time. Scarlett sighed and kicked her brothers' legs just meaning to move him a bit not expecting to make him fall off the chairs and land hard on the floor.

"What the hell." Stiles was confused when his back hit the floor, he looked up to see a bag danging in front of his face.

"Ah, look sleeping beauty is finally awake." Scarlett mocked her brother and helped him get back on his feet. "I brought you food." She shoved the bag into his lap when he was back on the chair.

"Thanks." Stiles opens the bag where a burger and a fries were in it. "You know you could have woken me up a better way than shoving me of the chairs. And you didn't get me curly fries, you know how much I love them."

Scarlett shrugged. "Yeah, I could have, but my idea was better and stop moaning and eat your food." She glanced towards Lydia room where Mr. Martin was just walking out, "So hows Lydia doing?"

"I don't know," Stiles answered. "She woke up but I haven't asked anyone to know how she really is but at least she awake that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Scarlett was happy that her friend was better but what worried her was that Lydia bite has not healed, so they've got to find out if she's a werewolf or not before Derek comes and finds out for himself. "Haylie starts school tomorrow, and Scott still doesn't know about her knowing about werewolves."

"And it's going to stay that way," Stiles told her. "We don't need our cousin put in the middle of all this, we need to keep her safe along with our aunt and our dad. As long as they are out of it the better."

"It's going to be hard since Hailey is like us she won't leave things alone." It must be in the Stilinski's genes or something. "Maybe we let her in on some of the things."

"Fine, but you are telling Scott about Hailey knowing."

"I guess I am okay with that."

"Good." Stiles put the bag to one side before standing up. "Now, I think you need some chocolate, so I'm going to get you some." He looked down at her outfit just realized what she was wearing. "Couldn't you have gone home and changed your work clothes before you came here."

"Your food would have been cold if I went home." Scarlett stood up. "And Haylie would have had it."

"Whatever." Stiles headed to the vending machine with Scarlett when they were at the machine he looked to Scarlett holding his hand out. "I need money."

"Seriously." Scarlett got him free food, and he still wants money from her. "You have your own money so use it."

Stiles didn't argue with her on that one he just reached into his pocket pulled out money and put it in the machine and just his luck that the Reese's bar that he wanted just happen to get stuck.

Scarlett laughed causing him to glare at her telling her to shut up before started hitting the button on the machine repeatedly when nothing happened he began hitting the glass. "Can you stop laughing and do something."

Scarlett shook her head. "No, I'm enjoying the show." And she was until he ended causing the machine to crash to the floor, she had to pull him back before he got crushed by a vending machine. That's all they need her brother getting killed by a vending machine and having to explain to their father on how it happened. "You idiot."

"Takes one to know one." Came Stiles childish come back.

She flicked him on the ear. "All this for a stupid chocolate bar."

"I was getting it for you."

"I didn't ask for you to -" Scarlett was cut off by Lydia screaming. "Lydia." She along with her brother ran to Lydia room, where Melissa and Mr. Martin were already in the room, she shoved past them to the bathroom to see if her friend was there only to find the window open and no Lydia insight she turned to her brother was panicking. "She's gone."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

When Scarlett got outside, she spotted her Hailey and Scott standing at the jeep having a hushed conversation about something she furrowed she had no idea why her cousin was here. "Hailey?"

Both Hailey and Scott glanced her way while Hailey smiled at her Scott looked at her weird. "You told her?" Was what Scott said.

"Told who what?" Scarlett decided to play dumb.

"You told Hailey about werewolves and that I was one."

Scarlett sighed yanking her keys out her pocket before moving to unlocked the door. "No, I didn't she found out the night Peter nearly killed Lydia so if you wanna blame someone then blame the dead guy." she opened the door and pulled the front seat forward. "Now get in the jeep Stiles will be out in a moment."

"I was trying to tell him you never told me." Hailey climbed in the back. "And to be fair, I didn't know he was a werewolf he kind of told me himself, so he has himself to blame for that one."

"That's the thing with Scott he doesn't listen to the full story." Scarlett climbed in the back with Hailey since Stiles will want to drive.

"Don't talk like I'm not here." Scott sighed climbing in the front and slamming the door a little too hard for Scarlett's liking.

"Don't blame stuff on me when you don't know the full story," Scarlett said. "And don't slam my door."

Stiles came into the jeep shoving Lydia hospital gown into Scott's face. "This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked to which Stiles nodded. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again."

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles was about to start the jeep when he noticed his cousin in the back with his sister. "Hailey what the hell you doing here?"

"I'm here because I wanted to be here," Hailey explained.

Stiles glanced at Scarlett who just shrugged she had no answer he then looked at Scott waiting for him to say something about Hailey being here but he got nothing from him either so he just sighed and started the car only to have Allison jump out in front of it scaring him half to death. "Wow!"

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Allison as she came to his window. "Someone's gonna see us." After all, they're meant to be broken up to stop Allison's father from killing him.

"I don't care - she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do," Allison told him.

"I can find her before the cops can," Scott assured her.

"How about before my father does?"

Scarlett lean forward in her seat so she can see Allison better. "He knows?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah, I just saw, and three other guys leave my house in two SUV's."

Scott looked at his friends. "Seach party."

"It's more like a hunting party."

"Alright, Scott let her in," Scarlett told her best moving so Allison will be able to sit in the back. "We need to find Lydia, and we are wasting time just talking."

Once on the road and after Allison and Hailey introduced themselves to each other, Stiles decided to ask Allison a question wanting to get more information on what her family is going to do to Lydia. "All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?"

"I don't know," Allison answered. "They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, 'We'll take after Kate's funeral when the others get there."

"What others?" Scarlett asked.

Allison shrugged. "I don't know, they won't tell me that yet."

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on," Stiles told Allison, he glanced at Scott for a second who had his head sticking out the window like a dog. "Scott are we going the right way?"

"Take the next right!"

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Lydia scent or whatever ended up leaning them all to the Hales house with no Lydia in sight.

"She came here?" Stiles asked his best friend glancing around the woods. "You sure?"

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads," Scott answered.

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked Allison more than the rest of them since she hangs out with Allison more.

"Not with me," Allison said. "Maybe she came here on instinct like she was looking for Derek."

"You mean - looking for an Alpha." Scott corrected as he remembers what it was like when he got first bitten.

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked.

"Not all of them."

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to being part of a pack?"

Scott thought for a moment before nodding." Yeah, we're stronger in packs."

"Like strength in number." Scarlett guessed.

"No like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way."

"That the same for an Alpha," Allison asked.

"That'll make Derek stronger too."

"And that's what we don't want." Scarlett said, "He's already letting the power got to his head."

Before Scott or Allison could say anything Stiles waves them over to where he was with Hailey looking at something on the ground. Allison was the only one too go over and see the tripwire while Scarlett stayed behind with Scott.

One minute Scarlett was talking to Scott and the next she was hanging upside down by something wrapped around her ankle. "Stiles! Hailey! I'm gonna kill the both of you."

"What." Stiles turned round to see what made his sister mad only to laugh when he saw what happened.

"Oh, my." Hailey covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing the same with Allison.

"Next time you see a tripwire?" Scott said to them. "Don't trip it."

"What he said." When Scarlett gets back on her feet, she was going to kill her brother and her cousin. "Can you get me down from here."

"Yeah, sorry," Hailey said walking forward to help her cousin.

"I'm not," Stiles said, but he did go to help. "I needed something to laugh at and seeing this is just funny."

"Wait, wait, wait," Scott called out getting them to stop walking as he hears some footsteps coming there way. "Someone's coming hide, I'll stay here with her."

"You are just going to leave me hanging upside down while someone comes and kills me," Scarlett said just as Allison, Hailey and her brother hid behind a tree. So much for brotherly love.

"Nobody going to kill you," Scott assured her. "I'll never let anything happened to you."

"That's easy for you to say you are not the one hanging upside down you can run while I just hang here." Scarlett night just got worse when she saw Allison's father with two of his hunter friends. "This is your doing I should have known."

Chris looks between the two teenagers. "How are you doing?" he asked them.

"Not so great you see I'm hanging upside down by one of your traps." Scarlett snapped. "Do I need to remind you who my father is again because I think I do that's twice I've had a run in with you and your little hunter friends."

"What are you doing out here?" Chris ignored what Scarlett just said.

Scott was going to answer, but Scarlett answered: "We are looking for our friend I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Ah, that's right, Lydia's in your group, isn't she? Part of the clique?" Scarlett wanted to say something else but decided against it after all he was talking to Scott. "Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me," Scott said.

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself - one I can handle. Not two."

"No."

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to." Scott said the same time Scarlett said 'hell no' and tried to swing herself back away from Chris only for Scott to put his hand on her arm trying to get her to stop panicking.

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that." He slowing ran is hand across Scarlett's waist getting a non-animal growl in return from the girl. "Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." With that being said Chris left along with hunter friends.

"You okay?" Hailey asked her cousin when she came out of her hiding place with Stiles and Allison.

"No, the blood is rushing to my head, and if I don't get down now, I'm going to pass out." She glanced at Scott. "Scotty mind getting me down from here."

Scott nodded and used his claws to cut at the wire, and before Scarlett could face planted the ground, he caught her. "There you go." He smiled down at her.

"Thank you." She went to walk ahead only for a dizzy spell to hit her causing her to stumble back into Scott.

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry you so get on my back."

Scarlett never said anything just managed to jump on her best friend's back she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and held on for dear life when he started to walk.

Scott stops just to turn back to Stiles, Allison, and Hailey. "Coming?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked away from them hoping they were following.

Stiles narrowed his eyes again at his best friend and sister as they were acting like they were dating. He didn't believe when his sister told him she had no feeling for Scott since she has started to look at Scott differently. A way that he would look at Lydia and he was going to get to the button of it one way or another.


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty-two | Haylie's had enough.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

"Would one of you like to tell me why you were arguing last night?" Rosalie asked her niece and nephew who were apparently mad at each other about something that happened.

The Stilinski family decided to go out for breakfast before school the only one who wasn't there was Noah since he had an early case something about a grave robbery, so he had to miss out on spending a morning with his family for it.

"We weren't arguing we were having a debate about something," Scarlett told her.

Haylie scoffed. "Then why did you come back into your room slammed the door and called Stiles every name you could think of you."

Stiles glared at his sister. "What did you call me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters," Stiles was one to not let things go. "So what did you call me?"

"Nothing." Scarlett rammed her fork into the middle of her pancakes. "I mean I wouldn't have had to call you anything if you started believing me when I tell you I'm not in love with our best friend."

"So that's what you were arguing about?" Rosalie stated, the whole family didn't get much sleep with how loud the twins were arguing, it took Noah to break them apart and send them both to their room. At least they listened and went to their rooms and slammed their bedroom door closed. In the morning the twins refused to talk or even look at each other.

"Because you are in love with our best friend," Stiles argued back ignoring what his aunt just said. "I see the way you look at him. Remember Scarlett you are friends with Allison, the girl he's dating."

Scarlett sighed she didn't want to have this conversation with Stiles' again. "I'm going to say this one last time and this time you better listen to me. I don't have any feelings for Scott what so ever and if you want to talk about someone being in love with someone then take a look at yourself. Your in love with Lydia who for a fact is never going to notice you when you know for a fact she's in love with Jackson." She slammed her fork on the table. "So move on from Lydia before you end up getting hurt." She pushed herself out of her chair, and it was a surprise the chair didn't crash to the floor with the force she pushed it. "Grow up Stiles." Was the last thing she said before she left the diner making her way over to the jeep.

Stiles looked hurt at his sisters' words but covered it up with a small smile when his cousin and aunt looked at him. "She's told me to grow up when she's the one that needs to grow up storming out here like a child." He stood up and place money on the table. "But I am going to go because there is no way she is leaving me here to get the bus." He grabbed his bag and Scarlett's bag since she forgot hers and hurried to catch up with his sister.

Haylie and Rosalie watched him go, and from the window, they could see them in the jeep arguing and it was clear they weren't going to make up anytime soon.

"My first day is going to be torture." Haylie grabbed her bag, picked up her bagel. "Today I'm going to make new friends, so I won't have to be stuck in the middle." she leans over to give her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Love you." she waved and hurried out the diner to the jeep.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

When the Haylie and the twins got to School. Haylie not wanting to stay with them while they were still arguing decide to find her own way to the office.

Stiles and Scarlett met up and told him about the grave robbery and just like that Scott's mind went straight to Lydia.

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked.

Scarlett shook her head. "We didn't say she ate it, we said it was missing." she didn't want to think about her friend or anyone else eating a liver.

"You know what?" Stiles said, getting them to stop walking. "Even if she did, so what? it's the most nutritious part of the body."

"I never ate anyone's liver," Scott said.

Stiles scoffed at that. "Yeah, right 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control." He shook his head. "Actually, wait hold on. you're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? what were you drawn to?"

"Allison."

"Oh really." Stiles looked at his sister to see that she was already glaring at him and she ended up pinching him hard on the arm. Just so he can get back to what he was saying to Scott. "But seriously what else."

"Nothing else mattered." Because nothing else mattered to Scott than his first love, he shook his head when it looked like Sties was going to say something else. "But, no, that's good, though, right? Cause that night Lydia was bit she was with you."

"Yeah, but she was looking for -" Stiles started to say just as the Jackson car pulled up. "Jackson." the said boy got out his car handed money to a homeless guy then called for security.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Haylie Stilinski first day wasn't going well, she's been having trouble with her locker all day meaning she had to carry all her books to every class she had. No matter how maybe time she put in her combination, her locker just wouldn't open.

"Need help?" Allison was at her own locker that just happened to be right next to the Stilinski girl, she watched her struggle for a few moments until she stepped in before the girl ended up punching at her locker to get it open.

"I don't know what's wrong with it." Haylie moved to one side, letting Allison take her place. "I don't know if they've given me the wrong combination or someone somewhere just hates me."

"My locker used to be a bitch to open when I first got here." Allison glanced at the paper with the combination on it then put the combination in which it open on her first try. "There you go." she smiled moved out the way.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver," Haylie started taking her books out her bag and putting them in her locker.

"So how are you like the school so far?"

"Weird," Haylie said. "It's weird because I've been at one school my whole life. I miss my friends back home, one good thing about this entire thing is that I get to see my cousins more the only time I really get to see them is at family events and thanksgivings and Christmas."

"I know the feeling." Allison knew what it was like to miss all her friends back home the only different about Haylie and her is that she's moved so many times that's she lost count. "It sucks to be the new girl. You and I got to stick together, and we'll be the new girl together." She opened her locker and pulled out her black dress for the funeral.

"I think I like that idea thanks."

"Nice dress." Some boy from Allison side said to the Argent girl, causing the girls to stop their conversation to glance his way.

At first, Allison had no idea what to say until her eyes landed on the camera he was holding. "Nice camera."

Across the hall, two girls were standing at their lockers gossiping about Allison and her family. Haylie not liking bullies slammed her locker closed and turn to glare at the two girls until they walked away. "Ignore them. something new will happened in this town for them to gossip about."

"I guess." Allison slammed her own locker closer and walked away.

Haylie signed before pulling out her class schedule, last class of the day before she can go home and rest. She looked up and glanced around the hall for either her cousin or Scott so they will be able to help her only to find the guy with the camera still there. "Can you help me please?"

"Sure, and I'm Matt by the way." At least she didn't have to call him camera man anymore.

Matt held his hand out, and Haylie didn't know if she wanted her to shake it or hand over her schedule. She went with the first option and handed it over to him.

Matt furrowed down at the paper and shook his head. By the looks of it, he wanted her to tell him her name. "You've French with Morrell," he told her. "If you want I can walk with you?"

Haylie was going to accept the offer until she saw Scott coming out one of the class. "No, thanks, I'll be able to find my own way." she snatched her schedule back before bending down to pick her bag up from the floor before walking away. "I'm Haylie by the way," she called over her shoulder. at least she made a new friend on her first day without even trying.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Haylie met up Scott the cemetery where they were going to show their support for the Argent girl. They were hiding behind the angel out of sight. "Where're my cousins?"

The funeral was filled with reports taking pictures getting held by her uncle and his deputies. Haylie has never seen this sort of thing before it's like this Kate person was famous for something.

"They ended up getting detention," Scott told her. "They ended getting detention for having a big argument in the middle of Harris' class. All because Harris said something to Stiles' that Scarlett didn't like. she stood up for him, and that caused Stiles' to get angry at her, saying stuff like he didn't need his sisters to stand up for him, and from there it led to them having a massive argument in the middle of class."

"They've been like that since last night," Haylie explain to him. "Uncle Noah had to break them apart to get them to stop. This morning my mom asked them what they were fighting about which turned to be a big mistake as they had another fight in the middle of a packed diner. Don't even get me started on what the ride to school was like with them, it was torture." She's got a funny feeling that the twins are fighting about things other than Stiles thinking Scarlett is in love with their best friend or how she's going to be ruining their friendship. It seems like everything. Haylie has been trying her hardest to stay out of it, she hated when she was stuck in the middle. It's been like that ever since they were kids.

"Well if they don't make up soon, I'm gonna bang their heads together."

"My idea was to lock them in a room together until they sorted their shit out. But your ideas good too" Haylie turned her attention back to the funeral only to see Matt sneak under the barrier and passed the cops to take pictures. "I wonder what Matt is doing here? I never knew he was working for the newspaper." she looked back at Scott. "Does our School even have a school newspaper."

"No, they don't." Scott was wondering why Matt would come all the way here just take some pictures. Not long after some old man came forward took Matt's camera from him then took the memory card out before snapping it in half.

"Wonder who he is?" Haylie said what Scott was thinking. "He doesn't look friendly."

"Yeah, he looks like a creepier." A new voice said from behind them causing them both to turn to see the twins have arrived.

When the new guy looked their way, all three of them quickly hid out of sight before they were seen.

"He's definitely an Argent," Scott said, before looking back he waved to Allison when she glanced his way.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean - what if they're the non-hunting side of the family?" Sties said causing Scarlett and Haylie to scoff at that. "There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible, right?"

"No." Haylie and Scarlett said.

"I know what they are," Scott told them. "They're reinforcements."

Out of nowhere Haylie and Scarlett were grabbed by the hoods of their coats and pulled him.

Rosalie Stilinski was standing there glaring at them. "Mom?" Haylie question her mother, she was meant to be out looking for a job like she said she would be doing not here at a funeral looking like she was about to give hell to her daughter for getting in trouble on her first week in this town. "What are you doing here?"

"She's here with me," Noah said as he grabbed his son and Scott's forcing them to stand beside the girls. "Now which one of you would like to explain why the four of you are here spying."

Scarlett opens her mouth to come up with an excuse only to stop when her father gave her an angry look. Instead, she followed him and the rest to the car where she had to sit in the back with her brother, her cousin and her best friend which wasn't comfortable for any of them.

"4-1-5 Adam." Someone said through the radio getting the twins attention both of the leaning forward to listen.

Noah picked up the radio. "I didn't copy that, did you say you say, 4-1-5 Adam?

"Disturbance in a car." The twins inform the other teens in the car. Only to glare at each other when they realized they spoke at the same time.

"They were taking a heart attack victim - DOA." The officer explained to Noah. "But on the way to the hospital, something him 'em."

"What - hit the ambulance?"

"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back there's blood everywhere, and I mean everywhere.

"All right, unit four what's your twenty?"

"Route five and post, I swear, I've never seen anything like this."

Rosalie smiled slightly when she glances at the rearview mirror watching as her daughter and Scott were getting pulled out of the car by the twins.

Noah getting down with telling the officer he was on his way, he turned around getting ready to tell the teens something only to see that they were gone without him noticing. When he faced his sister, he saw that she was trying to hide her laugh in. "Can not believe you let them leave."

Rosalie shrugged. "Didn't have the energy to stop them."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

The Stilinski's and Scott turned up at crime scene hiding in the woods keeping a low profile, so they didn't get seen.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked just what everyone was thinking.

"I don't know," Scott answered. The ambulance had a dead body in the back with blood everywhere.

"What kept you doing that?" Scarlett asked her best friend. "Was it Allison?"

"I hope so."

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked.

Scott closed his eyes sniffing so he can get Lydia sent. "No, I got it." He got ready to leave to find Lydia only before he could go Stiles grabbed his coat.

"Just - I just need you to find her all right? Please, just - jus find her."

"I will," Scott assured him before running off into the woods.

"Let's go," Scarlett said to the only two left, she was about to go to the crime where her father and aunt were. Her aunt was standing off to the side while her father did his job. Scarlett was grabbed by her brother and cousin who pulled her back down. "What the hell."

"I don't know if you hit your head or something," Haylie said causing Scarlett to glare at her. "But if we go out there then we are going to get in trouble and probably grounded for life."

"Yeah listen to Haylie she knows what she is talking about." Stiles wasn't in the mood to get grounded anything. "Why don't we stay here and watch."

"I've got a better idea why don't you two stay here while I go and get a closer look." With that being said Scarlett all but ran over to her dad.

"If we get grounded then we blame her." Stiles thought it was better to blame it all on his sister then blame himself, he's been doing that ever since they were kids blaming Scarlett, for stuff that wasn't her idea. Half the crazy stuff they did was his idea.

"No, I'm going to blame it on the both of you after all I've never got in much trouble until I moved here." Haylie followed her cousin, and when she saw her mother walking towards them she couldn't help but think she was going to get in trouble, and when nothing was said to her, she was surprised since it was the twins getting all the blame.

Stiles stopped listening to his father when he spotted Lydia walking out the woods looking lost after calling her the girls name twice to get her attention and when she didn't hear him he called out her name louder finally getting the poor girls attention.

"Well, is anyone going to get me a coat." Lydia opened her arms causing Stiles to fall to the ground as he tried to get his father coat.

Haylie laughed at Stiles before taking off her own coat and walked over to Lydia and quicky putt the coat on the girl to cover her, all at the same trying not to scare her even more than she was.

"So is it the right time to say I'm sorry," Scarlett said to her brother who was still on the ground. "Because I am, I hate fighting with you. I need my brother back. So what do you say." she held her hand out for him to take.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Stiles grabbed her hand and pulled himself back on to his feet. "Now let's go make sure Lydia okay then go home order pizza, put an old movie on and have some brother-sister bonding time."

"I'd like that." Scarlett wrapped her arm around her brothers' shoulders. "I know this might not be the right to say this, but I'm going to say it anyway. How does it feel to finally see Lydia naked in the flesh and not in your dreams."

"You know what I take it back I'm not sorry, I still hate you." Stiles playfully shoved her back. "Oh yeah I hate you." he walked away from her.

Scarlett laughed. "Oh come on Mi-"

"Don't full name me!"

 


	25. Chapter 25

Haylie sat in art class drawing what was in her front of her which happen to be a bowl of fruit because the teacher didn't have anything prepared for them when she walked into class so she used the first thing she could find.

Halfway through the class her crazy ass cousin Scarlett came barging into the class making up some excuse to get Haylie out of class. Haylie was surprised the teacher let Scarlett walked across the table to her gathering up her thing, then dragged her out of the class. Meaning teachers were probably used to either one of the twins ruining their classes and not even coming up with a good excuse. Haylie knew half the teachers in the school, disliked the twins and couldn't be bothered with them, and she knew the one teacher that hated them the most was Mr. Harris.

"Are you going to give me a reason for why dragged me out of class like that." Scarlett took Haylie to the field where the boys were practicing a game they like to call lacrosse here in Beacon Hills. A sport Haylie knew nothing about since where she's from the only sport they played at her school was football. She loved going to watch her team play with her friends. One other thing that was odd about this school was that they didn't have any cheerleaders cheering the team on. "I would rather be in class doing my art. It's one of my favorite classes."

"I had a free period, and I didn't want to spend it on my own." Scarlett lied to her, the truth was that she skipped class and spent it in the liberty until she got an SOS text from her brother telling her about Scott smelling another wolf in the locker room and that he came up with a plan to help Scott figure out who this new wolf was. "I thought you would like to watch Stiles and Scott play. You could learn so much about the game."

"If you say so." Haylie sat down beside her cousin on the bleachers. "You are so buying me a milkshake for making me do this."

"I'll buy you two large ones," Scarlett said. "I owe you that much, and it would give us time to catch up like old times." She missed family times with all her family, it was like they don't get time anymore since Scott become a werewolf. Speaking of her best friend, he was standing in the goals instead of Danny which could mean just one thing this was Stiles' crazy ass plan.

The coach blew the whistle getting the players' attention he then threw the ball into the first players net. The player ran towards the goal the same time Scott came running out the goal meeting the player half way and tackling him to the ground.

Haylie led closer to Scarlett. "Is that how you're supposed to play the game." she knew the answer to the question, and it was confirmed when Scarlett shook her head. "Someone needs to let Scott know that." She moved back to watch the game just in time to see Scott tackle someone else to the ground. "Why doesn't he join the wrestling team?"

"Our school doesn't have a wrestling team Hails," Scarlett told her not taking her eyes off the game in front of her. "I've got a feeling that Scott is smelling the team."

"I hope they smell nice because if they don't then, he's going to be in for a big surprise." Haylie smiled at the nickname Scarlett us, it's been a while since she heard that. It was the nickname her cousin called her when they were kids because she didn't want to use her full name for some reason. It was about the time Scarlett started calling her brother Stiles.

The girls could tell the Coach was losing his patience with Scott by he grabbed Stiles by the helmet pulling him closer to ask him something. When he let go of Stiles he moved back to the front blew the whistle and threw the ball into their net.

Scarlett covered her face with her hands when her best friend tackled the player again. "This is going to end badly."

Coach blew the whistle again just as Scott was helping Danny back onto his feet. "You come out of that goal one more time, you'll be doing suicide runs until you die." He snapped at Scott. "You'll be the first ever suicide run to actually end in a suicide." Scott talked walking back to the goal. "Got it?"

Scott nodded. "Yes, Coach!"

"His voice annoys me," Haylie said talking about Coach. "Looks like someone doesn't want to go up against Scott." She was talking about Jackson, who ended up complaining about shoulder still hurting.

"Or maybe he's the werewolf," Scarlett said that just her best friend and someone else was running towards each other, Instead of ending like all the other players on their back with Scott smelling them. This one ended differently, both Scott and the player ended up in the same position and ended up having some sort of staring match. Scarlett looked away from the scene to her brother who gave her a slight nod. "Looks like we've got our wolf."

Haylie spotted her uncle and a few of his deputies walking on the field, she nudges her cousin to her attention. "Scar your dads here."

"Wonder what he's doing here."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

"So Derek is going around bitting teenagers now?" Scarlett question her brother and Scott.

"Looks that way," Stiles answered.

"I want to meet this Derek you all keep going on about," Haylie said, getting a look from both of the twins. "Not to ask him to bite me because I'm fine with staying the way I am. I just want to see what the big deal is all about."

The twins shook their head and glanced back to where their father was talking to Isaac and the Coach. "What are they saying?" Stiles asked Scott, who was listening.

"His father's dead," Scott told them. "They think he was murdered."

They watched as Noah and the deputies guide Isaac of the field "Are they saying he's a suspect?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours," Scarlett answered before Stiles could.

"Like, overnight?" Scott asked, getting a weird look from Haylie, she kind of thought he was stupid asking that when he knew what twenty-four hours meant she snapped out of it when she heard what the twins said to Scott next.

"During the full moon."

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked the twins.

"People, good," Stiles said. "Werewolves, probably not that good."

That was not good at all having a new werewolf locked up on his first full moon.

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah."

"He does."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

"I'm going to kill both of you." Scarlett slapped both her brother and best friend on the back of the head. She was sitting between them outside the principle office after getting sent there by Mr. Harris. Even though she had nothing to do with what they did since she was sitting quietly doing her work, but still dumb and dumber managed to get her trouble as well as them. "I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully just so you know."

"Blame Stiles it was all his idea." Scott was quick to put the blame on his best friend. "I just went along with it."

"We needed to know what Jackson was saying to my dad," Stiles said. "And Scott man up take the blame as well."

"Shut up," Scarlett and Scott told him, Scott wanted to listen to what was being said inside the principle office. While Scarlett was in no mood to listen to either of them for landing her in this situation.

Stiles grabbed a magazine from the side table using it to hide from his father who was coming out of the office after talking to Jackson. Scarlett being the annoying sister that she was yanked it from his hands and put it on Scott lap.

"Hello, dad." Scarlett waved to her dad. "It was all Stiles and Scott fault that I'm here."

Noah gave them a look that he was to them by now, he ignored them turning to Scott. "Hi, Scott."

Scott nodded. "Hi."

When the Sheriff walked away, Stiles flicked his sister on the ear, causing the said girl to punch him on the arm they started a mini argument between themselves that they didn't hear their names being called until Scott slapped them both on the head. When they turned to the principle they were surprised to see that it was their usual principle, no the man standing in front of them was Gerard Argent.

"Oh shit." The twins cursed to themselves.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Scarlett volunteered her brother to take detention for them all since it was his fault she got sent to the principal office in the first place.

Stiles couldn't blame Scott for backing his sister up since it was the full moon and Scott wouldn't be able to stay in detention for long without snapping at someone, so the only person Stiles was going to blame was Scarlett, both of them were playing the blame game.

Mr. Harris was the one in charge of detention again, the one teacher who was making it his life mission to make the twins school life hell due to the fact that their dad was doing his job being the sheriff and brought him in as a suspect for the Hale fire and Harris didn't like that, so he was taking out on Noah's kids.

Scarlett knew her brother was supposed to be out of detention by now, so he's either ignoring her for getting him detention or Harris was being a dick again and decided to keep him in longer like he did last time. If Scarlett had to take a guess which one it would be then, she would be choosing the second one of the two.

The Stilinski girl's had to take care of a problem with the help of Derek considering it was his beta that was locked up in a jail cell on the night of the full moon.

Haylie was able to steal her mother's car keys for them to use her car since the jeep was still at school with Stiles so if the girls ended up getting in trouble for taking Rosalie's car, then they could just blame it all on Stiles.

They picked Derek up somewhere in the middle of town, both of them had no idea why he couldn't just meet them at the station rather than having them pick him up since it wasted time and time was one thing they didn't have.

Haylie made a rude comment towards Derek when he made her sit in the back, all because he refused to get in the car unless she moved to the backseats.

"Why did you bite, Isaac?" Scarlett asked the werewolf. "Why go after a teenager in the first place? You could've given the bite to someone about your age or a few years older at least with them they might know what they are getting themselves into. It's like you've got a thing for teenagers or something."

"Isaac knew what he was getting himself into when he accepted my offer." Was what Derek, meaning that was he was giving her.

"He only accepted because he was scared. He didn't want to feel weak anymore like his father has been him feel." Scarlett tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "Anyone as scared as him would accept an offer like that to become stronger than they wouldn't think of the outcome of it all, like the hunters going after them and killing them or turning hairy every full moon." Scarlett knew she would take the bite if she were like Isaac. "You used that against him, Derek, he's a teenage boy he doesn't deserve to look over his shoulder worrying about if the Argent's are going to kill him or not. All because he wanted to become stronger and I'm sorry to say this to you, Derek but that is your fault and if the hunters do end up killing him because you wanted power. You turned a scared young boy into something that may or may not end up with him getting killed. The only difference between you and Peter is that you asked and didn't force the bite on anyone like he did with Scott and Lydia. And the one thing you both have in common is that you are letting the power of being an Alpha get to your head. I even bet you somehow think you are better than everyone."

Derek never said anything for a few seconds, and it felt like he wasn't going to till he did say something. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I'm done."

"Good. Now, why don't you stop talking about things you know nothing about."

"I know more than you think, jackass." Scarlett was pissed, and because of that she was being mean before she could say anything else her phone rang, she angrily yanked her it out of her coat pocket, looking at the caller ID seeing it was Allison.

Not wanting to say anything to Derek anymore, she answered the call. "Hey, Al."

"I noticed some hunter leaving my house dressed as one of your father's deputies." Allison went straight to explaining. "I don't know where anyone is, nobody was picking up their phones. I did the only thing I could think of at the time, I followed him and slowed him down as best as I could." She didn't go on to explain to Scarlett, how she slowed the hunter down. "That should give whoever is going to get Issac enough time to save him."

"I'm not going to ask how you slowed him down because I prefer not to know." It would be best if Scarlett didn't know either. "I'm already at the station with Haylie and Derek, we'll get him out of there before that guy shows up. And Al, thanks for helping us I know how difficult it might have been for you."

"No need to thank me, I wasn't going to let Isaac get killed when he did nothing wrong. He doesn't deserve any of this." At least Allison was like Scarlett. "Scar, where is Scott?"

"I know he doesn't." Scarlett's eyes flickered to Derek for a moment. "Scott's over at Isaac's house."

"Does he have a plan?"

"Oh yeah, Scott has a plan." Scarlett nodded, even though Allison couldn't see her. "It's not a very good plan, but unfortunately we don't have time to come with something better."

"Right, will you call me later and let me know how things go?"

"Yeah, you do the same."

"Will do." Allison sighed. "And Scar be safe please."

"You too." Scarlett hung up the call and threw her phone into the cup holder, she then noticed Derek staring at her, so she narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

Derek sighed and shook his head. "Nothing."

"I texted Stiles, and he's on his way," Haylie told her cousin, Stiles had been blowing up her phone, so she had to give him something, and he wasn't happy with how both his sister and cousin are out there trying to save a werewolf on the night of a full moon.

"Perfect." That's all they needed. "So Derek the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office." Scarlett couldn't believe she was helping someone break another person out of jail. "The only problem is getting past the front desk." she nodded to where they can see a female deputy through the window inside the station.

"I'll distract her," Derek said like it was the most natural thing in the world, just his hand touched the door handle he heard the sound of the door locking, he turned to glare at Scarlett.

"What?" Scarlett shrugged, not caring that he was glaring at her. "You're not going in there."

"I was exonerated."

"I don't think she cares," Haylie added and Scarlett nodded in her direction agreeing with her.

"Like Haylie said I don't care if you were exonerated or not, but you're still a person of interest, and that's bad enough." Scarlett wasn't going to let him go in there, so they had to come up with a different plan.

"An innocent person," Derek argued back.

"Scar, why don't we just listen to this great plan of his," Haylie said before Scarlett said anything.

Scarlett sighed. "All right, fine, what are you going to do to distract her? Are you going to punch her in the face? Knock her head against the desk? Come on tell me what you are going to do big guy, I'm waiting."

"To distract her, I'm going to talk to her."

"Ok," Scarlett nodded slowly. "Why don't you tell me what you're going to say to her." The wolf stayed silent. "Well, you are not going to get anywhere if you just remain silent. Hey, if you're lucky you'll end up in a cell right next to Isaac, at least you two can spend the full moon together."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking about punching someone in the face."

"You know, what if you're going to be grumpy, I'll go find some wolfbane bullets and shove them up your freakin as-"

"Hey!" Haylie moved, so she was between the front seats, she had to interrupt Scarlett speech before she finished it. "Let's not fight, why don't we all talk calmly. Scar, why don't you let Derek out of the car before something does happen." she gave her cousin a look and sighed in relief when Scarlett pressed the button that would unlock the door and let Derek out which he did straight away. "I don't think he likes your sarcasm."

"Nobody does." Scarlett tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. "The one person who seems to appreciate good sarcasm is my brother, and he's not here, which I kind of wish he was here instead of me."

"That's because you two are so alike." Having two people that as so alike is bad in the Stilinski family. "If there was an award for sarcasm then I'm sure you and Stiles would win them."

~#~#~#~#~

"Well, it is safe to say he's doing a good job at distracting her," Haylie whispered to Scarlett as they both watched Derek attempt to flirt with the lady behind the desk. "Who knew all it took was for him to smile at her."

"Shut up." Scarlett rolled her eyes and grabbed Haylie by the wrist, then both of them hurried past the front desk without getting caught.

Scarlett headed straight for her father's office to get the keys while Haylie stayed closer to Isaac as she wanted to wait for Derek.

The Stilinki girl cursed to herself when the keys weren't where they were supposed to be, without staying any longer she ran out the room to go get Haylie. She ended up running straight into one of her father's deputies, and she was about to come up with some crazy reason why she was here in the first place only to freeze in place when she saw the arrow sticking out of the guy's leg. Which meant that he was the hunter Allison was going on about and the arrow sticking out of his leg was Allison's, now she knew what she meant when her friend said she slowed the hunter down.

"You do know you are not getting him, I won't let that happen." Scarlett was about to run and yell for help only for the hunter to grab her from behind by wrapping his arm around her and place his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

What the hunter didn't expect was for Haylie to jump on his back and cover his eyes with her hands, causing him to let go of Scarlett and tried to get Haylie off of him. He was having no such luck as Haylie started scratching his face.

Scarlett didn't know what to think about her cousin playing the hero. Haylie was either being stupid or being brave, or maybe she was being both.

The Stilinski girl spotted the fire alarm on the wall, rushing over to it, she pulled it just in time as the hunter threw Haylie off him and into the cell block area.

"Are you okay?" Scarlett asked her cousin as she knelt down beside her. Both of them were only focusing on each other that they missed a wolfed out Isaac fighting the hunter well more like he was kicking the guy's ass.

"Yeah, I think so." With the help of Scarlett, Haylie stood up. "I think my ass broke my fall."

"Not the time for jokes." Scarlett glanced behind her to where the fighting was. "Right now we need to get out of here." she grabbed Haylie's hand pulling her away from the fighting.

Derek came to the rescue just in time as a wolf out Isaac knocked the hunter unconscious, he saw the syringe the guy brought on the ground, so he crushed it with his foot which got Isaac attention.

When it looked like Isaac was about to attack Scarlett and Haylie, Derek stepped in front of his beta with his red eyes and roared in Isaac's face, causing him to back into the corner whimpering, hiding his face in his hand, when he looked back at everyone his face was back to normal.

"How did you do that?" someone that wasn't Haylie or Scarlett asked, causing them all to look to where the voice came from and saw Stiles standing there looking between them all.

"I'm the alpha." Was what Derek said.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and moved away from Haylie, she crouched down in front of a still scared Isaac. Stiles and Haylie didn't seem to like it, but she ignored them to focus on Isaac and Isaac alone.

"Hey, Isaac." Scarlett slowly reached out to touch Isaac's arm, the boy flinched, but she didn't remove her hand. "You're safe now, nobody is going to hurt you." she gave him a smile when he looked at her, and she had no idea what came over her or why she decided to pull Isaac into a hug, realizing what she did she was about to pull away when Isaac surprised her and hugged her back.

"Well, this is awkward." Haylie glanced at her feet.

Stiles not caring cleared his throat, causing his sister and Isaac to pull apart, Scarlet turned to look at him narrowing her eyes at him. "Isaac and Derek need to leave before dad comes."

"Yeah," Scarlett nodded and stood up, Stiles did have a point, she looked at Derek. "You better keep him safe." She warned him, if anything happened to Isaac when Derek was meant to be protecting him then she would cause the Alpha hell. "He's your responsibility now since you are the one who got him into this mess in first place."

A short while after Derek and Isaac left the three Stilinski's were all standing in the same place with the knocked out hunter was and that was how the Sheriff found them all when he walked in with a few of his deputies.

Scarlett, Stiles, and Haylie all had the same idea they all put the blame on the guy that wasn't able to defend himself.

When they got home that night, Scarlett and Haylie got in trouble by Rosalie for stealing her car, and they may or may not have gotten grounded for being at the wrong place at the wrong time, but it was all worth it since they did manage to save Isaac life.

Well, Scarlett thought it was worth it, Stiles, on the other hand, was annoyed that he got Detention and got grounded.


End file.
